Delicate Petals
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: KB. Contains humor. Chapter 28 is up. Sorry for such a long wait. Kurama faces a foe that he recognizes and, with some help, completes the mission. All that's left is to go home. There shouldn't be too many more chapters left after this. KB all the way!
1. Chapter 1

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own YYH.  
  
-Author's Notes- Kurama's POV. K/B. Promise.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stood there, looking out over the ocean. My eyes watered. I didn't tell her and now she loved someone else. There was no 'I love you' exchanged between us. We were just friends. It was always good to have friends. My sightless eyes looked toward the ground below me. I was not blind, but I couldn't see. All I ever saw was her. Her amethyst eyes, cerulean hair, and lithe frame. She had such delicate beauty, such delicate features. She was almost like a rose. Their delicate petals put together a meaning. Someone was behind me, but I didn't care. Suddenly, I smelled the scent of peonies after a spring rain. That was her scent. I didn't even look at her, for I knew that I would break down. I felt her touch on my shoulder and pulled away.  
  
"Kurama.." She said in that pretty voice of hers. I looked over at her finally and she touched my face. "Your mother has fallen ill. She is fine, they said. Just the flu." I stared at her. My okaasan was sick. I should be taking care of her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okaasan was asleep when I got there. She had called the hospital and they came in and ambulence. I sat down in a chair and stared out the window. My thoughts on my past. My okaasan.  
  
"Suuichi?" Came a weak question. I looked down at her.  
  
"Okaasan.." Hot tears cascaded down my face.  
  
"Whats wrong? They said that I would be fine." She stopped, seeing the misery in my eyes. I felt like a trapped animal. I betrayed my okaasan, lost the love of my life, and now my okaasan was sick. Damn my tortured life. I stood up and kissed her on the cheek. I said good night then left. I don't want anyone to see me cry. No one. When I got back home, my bed was the only thing I could think about. I let all my pain out, into my pillow. The scent of roses, my scent, flooded my nose. However relaxing it was, it didn't help nor did it dry my tears.  
  
"Why?" I asked over and over again. I got the same answer I always did. I don't know. My mind played the most hurtful news to me in the entire universe. Her telling us all about her and Koenma. Botan. Why did life have to be so cruel? To make you want to die and get it over-with? I cried more at the mere thought of her in another man's arms. No, I must not be selfish. I was happy for her. She got what she desired. I admit to my jealousy. She just means so much to me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Suuichi?" I heard my mother call. I didn't answer. I was unable to. I had no voice. I knew my eyes must've matched my hair. I didn't want her to see me cry. Again. "Suuichi, dear, are you okay?" She came in after she knocked. I really need a lock on my door. Now she seen me crying. She walked over to my bed. I could hear her tiny footsteps as she walked the length of my room.  
  
"No.." Was the only word I could force out. She sat down on my bed and I felt her put her hand on my back. I remember when she used to rub my back when I was little.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, honey." I could hear the rasp in her voice and smell the sickness in the air.  
  
"You should be in bed, okaasan." She shook her head when I tried to tell her she needed her rest.  
  
"I need to be here with you. You're hurting and it is my job, my life to help you and comfort you in anyway possible, my son." She brushed my red bangs out of my eyes and smiled. I said nothing. I couldn't protest with her about something like this. I would never win. "Tell me, Suuichi."  
  
"Okaasan.." I sat up and stared at her, then I embraced her. "I'm going through a tough time right now. I can't tell you about it.. I won't worry you. I will get over it." She wrapped her arms around me soothed back my hair.  
  
"Okay, Suuichi. Just as long as your okay." I let go of her and watched as she walked out of my room. I had an image come to me. Walking away.. everyone was walking away from me. I blinked and shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts. I needed a walk.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kurama? Are you okay?" I turned around to see Keiko, dragging Yuusuke along behind her. They were probably shopping. I tried to smile, but then decided to reply and have better luck.  
  
"I'm fine." I answered. She gave me a concerned look.  
  
"You look like you've been crying. Is it something you need to talk to a boy about? Yuusuke's schedule is cleaned out." I shook my head.  
  
"No, it's nothing. I just need to clear my head." I walked away from them and decided upon the park. I loved the park. You could always find peace somewhere around there. I had just sat down on a bench when a female I recognized from school sat down next to me.  
  
"Suuichi-kun?" She asked with a big smile. She blushed and I just looked away from her. "It's me, Kumiko." She tried to get me to look at her. I wouldn't. She was just another one of those popular snobs. My life at school revolved around avoiding them. "Will you be my Science partner?" I didn't answer. I didn't even acknowledge her. I pretended not to hear her. "Please?" I looked over at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. I'm already someone's Science partner." It was true. I was Ryu's Science partner. He was one of my friends from school. I wasn't popular in my own eyes, but I was with the girls.  
  
"Oh." She looked at me sadly. Oh yes, a simple little thing like that made you ready to cry. You should see my life, Kumiko.  
  
"Is that all?" I didn't sound as irritated as I was. Suddenly, I had the feeling of familiar eyes on me. "Hiei, it's so nice of you join us." I looked and sure enough, there he was. He was sitting on the branch above us. Kumiko looked up. Her eyes widened. Hiei knew my ningen name for incidents like this.  
  
"Suuichi, you really are getting rusty." He stared down at me. I snorted.  
  
"I'm not entirely here today, Hiei. My mind is somewhere else." He jumped down and landed in front of me.  
  
"That's easy to see." I glared at him. "I wanted to see if you were up for training but you weren't home when I went to your window." I nodded.  
  
"Training sounds good. I need to clear my mind." Kumiko had left. I smirked at Hiei. "I've been really.. upset."  
  
"Upset?" He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. I liked to be around Hiei. He may be cold and rude, but I knew him better. He wasn't really like that. Especially toward his sister, Yukina. He still hadn't told her.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just that.." I trailed off, not really knowing whether I should tell him or not.  
  
"That..?" He asked. I felt his dark crimson eyes searching mine for answers. He apparently saw what he was looking for, because he snorted. "What's been bothering you, Kurama? Knowing you, there is no real reason for you to get all upset over nothing."  
  
"I don't know how to put it, Hiei." I said quietly. He gestured to me to follow him.  
  
"Let's just go train." I nodded and followed him into the woods. "Where do we begin?" He asked with a cold smirk. "You said that you're not all here today."  
  
"Just come on. Let's forget all about everything." He gave me a cold look.  
  
"That far ahead, ne?" Chuckling, he took off his black overshirt. Then he pulled his katana out. I pulled a rose out of my hair and transformed it into my weapon, Rose Whip. He launched at me and we began.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I never thought that it would work, but my mind went completely blank and all I could think about was beating Hiei at our practice game. Maybe thats what I need to do. Train. If I did, then it wouldn't hurt our team any. I may even get stronger than I already am. I could learn new techniques, as well. I opened the door to my home and my okaasan came running out. I looked down and saw that I was dirty and that my clothes were ripped from where Hiei got me.  
  
"Where have you been?" She was all concerned about that? I could take care of myself.  
  
"I was with Hiei." I answered. She knew about the cold little koorime. She caught him and I once when he came to my window. I introduced them. Hiei wasn't exactly polite to her, though I wasn't expecting that of him.  
  
"Again? How come you always come home like this? You look like you were rolling in the dirt." I looked at her.  
  
"I was.. sort of." She gave me a look, telling me that I didn't answer her questions. "I was training." She blinked. "Fighting."  
  
"Why? You don't do that, do you?" I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"Can I please take a shower?" She nodded and went to her room. I hated to do that but that was sometimes the only way out. If I had continued that conversation she might've found out about me. I dragged myself up the stairs and took my shirt off. I inspected the small cuts he gave me. He was getting better. Of course, I wasn't fighting at my fullest. I went into my room. The curtains were closed and my bed was fixed. She had been cleaning again. I looked over at the dresser. In one of the drawers I hid the bottle with the stuff that would change me back into my demon form.  
  
"Suuichi!" I heard okaasan call. I listened for a second. "Someone's here to see you!" I sighed. I was never going to get my shower, was I? I walked slowly down the stairs. My head hurt, I wanted a shower, I was sort of hungry, and I needed to sleep. I entered the room where my 'guest' was. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Suuichi." The girl bowed slightly, her cerulean curls bouncing slightly. "Keiko told me weren't looking too wonderful and that something was bothering you. Are you okay?" I looked over at my okaasan, who was smiling knowingly. She doesn't think..? Yes, she does.  
  
"I told her that I was fine." I answered emotionlessly. I saw her amethyst eyes widen slightly. I never used that tone with anyone. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Something is definately up. You haven't been acting right all week." I saw worry in her eyes. I shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's just that I'm restless." She could tell I was lying. Dammit! Why couldn't I be as good as Hiei with this stuff? She raised an eyebrow. I could tell she didn't believe me in the least. Then she looked down at my chest. I forgot I was shirtless.  
  
"Just look at you. Were you with Hiei?" She walked over to me then circled me, tracing her soft hands over the cuts.  
  
"I was training." I looked away from her and crossed my arms, forgetting about the pain in my shoulder from when he had rammed me into that tree. She touched my shoulder, where a different cut was and she must've seen me flinch.  
  
"I'll say." She pulled my arms down to my sides and inspected my biggest gash. "I'd hate to see the poor area in which you were." I snorted.  
  
"It didn't look as bad as usual." My okaasan just left the room, forgetting she had something cooking. She gave me a concerned look.  
  
"You definately aren't yourself." I didn't look at her. How could I? I was rude to her, but I couldn't apologize. I was simply hurt. My eyes must not be red anymore, because if they were then she would've said something. "Look at me, Suuichi." Her soft voice commanded. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Then I felt her hands on my face. She turned my head and stared into my eyes. Damn.. I didn't have enough time to put up an emotionless mask. From the look on her face, she read me like a book. "Someone hurt you, didn't they?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." I lied, backing away from her. I turned my head to the side and kept my gaze on the wall. I felt her gaze stay on me. It was so hard for me to not look at her. It felt like she was just staring straight through me.  
  
"Suuichi, stop lying to me. I only want to help you." She looked at me pleadingly. "Tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
"I can't." I said in a shaky voice. Damn, I was cracking. I couldn't stand it anymore. I took a deep breath and held my feelings in. Youko would be a great help to me if he were to take over now. That got my inner self's attention. Youko and I could talk to each other, because he was me. I gazed at the wall. In my mind, I tried to think of something other than her.  
  
"Please, Suuichi." She gazed up at me. "Can we go somewhere where we can talk about this?" I didn't answer. She took my arm and dragged me up the stairs. "Which one is yours?" Again, I didn't answer. She found it and pulled me inside. "Kurama." She used a very stern voice and I knew that she wasn't going to leave and I wasn't going to get my shower and rest if I didn't answer.  
  
"Fine.." She stared at me, waiting. I bit my lower lip. I could tell her I was hurt, but not by what or who.  
  
'You honestly think she'll fall for that and leave? No, you need to tell her by what but not by who.' Youko's voice said. I stopped. That was it.  
  
"I-I was hurt." Damn voice.. "I didn't tell this girl that I loved her.. I was going to eventually, but then she told me that she was going out with someone else." I stopped there. I need not go further. I could see the concern and disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"I'm not telling you or anyone else." I said emotionlessly. I crossed my arms. Suddenly, a knock sounded at my window. "Open it." Hiei came in and shivered.  
  
"It's raining. Can I stay here?" I stared at him in surprise. He blinked and stared at me with an expectant look.  
  
"Yeah, there's a guest room down the hall." I pointed which way to go. "Second room to the left." He nodded and walked out, giving me a look.  
  
'What is she doing here?' He asked me telepathically. I blinked.  
  
'I don't know. Keiko told her that I was acting weird and that I didn't look too good when she saw me.' I replied. Not out loud, of course. I felt the link close and breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want anymore questions. I wanted my shower and my sleep.  
  
"I've got to go. Koenma wants me." She said with a small smile. She touched my cheek, making me look up at her from my seat on my bed. "I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice was soft and gentle.  
  
"I don't want pity." I replied bitterly. Youko snorted. He finally got his say in. Botan gave me one last sad look then left. I felt horrible. I needed to make that a cold shower. Must take a cold shower. I need something else to think about and shivering to death is one good thing that'll clear the mind. Of course, I was almost prone to hot and cold things, but I could still feel them. They had no effect on me.  
  
"Nice choice of last words." I looked over to see Hiei leaning against the doorway. I gave him a look.  
  
"I guess I've picked up a few of your charming traits." He scowled at the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Shut up." I smirked at him when I walked by.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'll end it there for now. *ends it there*  
  
^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

-Delicate Petals-  
  
Remember, Kurama's POV.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei stared at me from his seat on my bed. He watched me walk back and forth as I paced around my room. Okaasan knocked and peeked in. She saw me pacing and Hiei sitting there, gazing lazily at me. We actually didn't take notice. I did, but that wasn't important right now.  
  
"I think you're going nuts. I say that the moron is getting to you."  
  
"I haven't been around Kuwabara, Hiei. It isn't him." I frowned and started walking the other way. I could feel the weight of his gaze on me.  
  
"Don't make me read your mind."  
  
"Don't you dare." I glared menacingly at him. He only returned my gaze with a bored look.  
  
"As if." He laughed coldly. "You know I wouldn't try your patience, of all people's. Now, I'd like to ring the moron's neck."  
  
"He didn't touch your sister yet." I said with a glance at him. "Yukina is staying at Genkai's temple. I'm surprised you came here instead of there."  
  
"Stupid." He retorted. He shot me a look. "She doesn't know yet." I stopped pacing and gazed at him.  
  
"Honestly, you have the most messed up life." I shook my head. "You have a sister who's looking for you, only she doesn't know it's you, you have no interest in things other than fighting, and you are seriously rude to people." He didn't take anything offensive. I've scored.  
  
"So? I don't care what people think about me. You're the only friend I've had. You and Yukina are the only things keeping me tied here." He grabbed a notebook and a pencil he had next to them and began doodling again.  
  
"Or else you would've gone back by now." I slowly started to pace again.  
  
"If you don't stop that, I'll get up and stop you myself." I could tell I was getting him annoyed. "And you should consider telling someone about that little 'I'm upset' thing. It doesn't help anyone when you're like this." He snorted. "Hell, it makes me annoyed, watching you pace around." I glared at him.  
  
"I have told someone." He gazed up at me and knew who instantly.  
  
"Well, it is his problem too, ne?" I nodded slightly. "Anyone else?"  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"Yeah." I sat down on the chair in front of my desk. "Only part of it though." He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. I was actually glad he was here. He was good company, even if he was rude.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"You read that." I felt annoyed. "Don't do it again."  
  
"You take all my fun away, you know that?" He looked back down at the paper. "I need something else to do other than this."  
  
"Reading my mind doesn't count." I snapped. He raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"But it's something to do." I stared at him. "You're boring."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Been there, done that." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You've been through hell, not in hell." He scowled.  
  
"Same difference." He retorted, ripping a piece of paper out and crumbling it into a ball. Then he flung it at me. I caught it and sighed.  
  
"Then I'm in hell."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
"Already did." He snorted at my reply and chucked another paper wad at me. "Paper bombs don't blow up." He smirked.  
  
"I wish they did." I growled at him.  
  
"Very funny." He smirked.  
  
"I know." Suddenly, okaasan came in and handed me a bag of chips and some soda.  
  
"I'm going out tonight." She looked over at Hiei. "I see you're here again, Hiei." She gave him a smile. He just looked back down to his paper and started drawing again.  
  
"Stick figures don't count as drawings." I said, trying to get him pissed. He glared at me and ignored my comment completely. Okaasan kissed me on the cheek and said good-bye. She left and Hiei looked back up.  
  
"I don't think she likes me." He feigned disappointment. I laughed.  
  
"No one likes you." He stared at me. His crimson eyes swirled with pride.  
  
"I know." I could've sworn he didn't want anyone to like him, but this was Hiei. He acted that way for a purpose and probably was that way. He wasn't hostile when talking to me.  
  
"I need my sleep. Tomorrow's training should prove useful." Hiei nodded.  
  
"Kurama, we will train all day, I hope you realize." Hiei reached for the bag of chips. I stared at him then raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Are we going to sleep?" Hiei shrugged.  
  
"You're weakness is in plain sight." I glanced up at him and gave him a confused look. "Obviously you've become weakened by your human captivity."  
  
"Do you think I had a choice?" He shook his head and frowned. Silence over-came us. "Ice-cream?" Hiei looked up at me instantly. He nodded vigorously. I knew he loved ice-cream. It was almost funny. I'd say that it was his favorite human food. We got up and went to the kitchen. Tonight was going to be a long night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Despite what I thought, it was easy to stay awake all night and talk with Hiei. At about one, when I was feeling tired beyond belief, I caught my 'second wind'. I didn't feel tired anymore. I felt wonderful. It was like I was suddenly reminded of my past in Makai.  
  
"Training?" Hiei asked. I nodded and we left. We trained all day long. We were both panting and putting everything we had into fighting. My mind was completely clear of all thought. I figured that it was Youko's doing. He was the side of me that had the fighting instincts. When I got home later that evening, my okaasan tried again, in vain, to get me to tell her what was wrong. I couldn't. Hiei came to my room again that night.  
  
"This better not be a daily occurrence." I said, crossing my arms. "I might start acting like you." He gave me a cold look then sat on my bed.  
  
"Where is that notebook thing and a pencil?" He asked. I smiled and handed them over. They've been officially labeled as his. He flipped it open and started doodling. I wondered what he was drawing in there. He looked up at me after a little while. "You're quiet."  
  
"Is that against the law?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. In fact, I had started drawing. I was sitting at my desk and Hiei was laying on his stomach, the notebook in front of him.  
  
"No, but it's unusual for you." I glared at him and gave him an indignant look before I turned back to my drawing. I was starting to draw a pathway, lined with stones and such. I had started on two people, walking hand-in-hand along the path. I smiled slightly. It was a small picture, not very big, therefore it didn't take long to finish the bodies. By then I had gotten hungry. I glanced over at Hiei. He was still drawing. It was really a wonder with him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He looked over at me. I gave him a curious look.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat." We went down and rumaged through the food. I guess Hiei wanted ice-cream again, because he took it out of the freezer before we could go through the cupboards. I laughed at him and handed him his bowl. He wanted it filled to the point of it overflowing.. almost. He sat down with this funny look on his face. I couldn't hold back any more laughter. I had to let it out. I started laughing so hard, my sides hurt.  
  
"Just what is so funny?" He asked me in irritation.  
  
"Y-You.." I burst out laughing again. It was so funny. I wish I had a camera for the look on his face. I think that should be his birthday present. A huge bowl of ice-cream.  
  
"Why am I funny?" He asked. He stared at me, not a trace of amusement on his face.  
  
"You shoulda seen the look on your face.." I couldn't stop laughing. Eventually I slowed down. My okaasan came down from her room to find us in the kitchen. She had stayed with a friend the other night, I found out. Just to keep the woman company.  
  
"What is going on down here?" She asked with a smile on her face. I pointed at Hiei and started laughing all over again. He glared at me and took a spoonful of ice-cream then pulled the spoon back slightly. He let the ice-cream fly and it happened to land dead on. Right on my forehead. I felt the cold stuff start to slide down my face.  
  
"Hiei.." I went over to the sink and washed my face off. Then I started laughing. "You could learn how to control that temper of yours. You would've laughed too if you saw the look on your face."  
  
"You know that I do not laugh." The koorime said angerly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat at my desk scribbling on a piece of paper. I was bored out of my mind. I heard the scratching of the pen against the paper. It was the only sound I heard in entire house. I looked at the clock and realized that I had been sitting in the same spot, the same position for fifteen minutes. Sighing, I looked down at the paper. The middle of it was completely covered with the black ink and the part where my hand was had rip marks in it. I tried scribbling on a blank corner but no ink came out. Damn. That was my favorite pen. Oh well. I took out another one and did the same thing for another half-hour while I thought of something. That something happened to be nothing. Joyful.  
  
"Suuichi, I'm home!" I heard my okaasan call to me from downstairs.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" I asked back. I didn't hear a response for a minute.  
  
"He said I'm getting better." She replied happily. I nodded to myself and got back to work on scribbling an entire sheet of paper black with ink. You could say that I was practicing for school. I sighed and tapped the end of the end of my pen on my desk.  
  
"What a work of art." I turned my head slightly and stared at Hiei, who was staring at my paper. "And I thought I was creative. You're a genius." I waited for it.. I knew it was coming. "Not." There it was. I knew him like a book. He could never help but say something sarcastic then follow it up with an insult.  
  
"Gee, thanks." I turned around and faced him as he backed up slightly. "I thought I told you not to make it a daily occurrence." He rolled his eyes. I noticed that was a daily occurrence too. He shot me a dirty look.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts." I stared at him. He walked over to my bed and sat down, like usual. "What are you doing here?" He gave me a look.  
  
"I'm not allowed?" I sighed.  
  
"Of course you are, but you don't look happy." He blinked and sighed.  
  
"I'm never happy, moron. I swear, your brain is fried." I gave him a look then twisted in my spinning chair.  
  
"It is not. And if it is, blame school." He shook his head and fell back on my bed.  
  
"Yukina is with that moron again." I leaned forward and tried to see the look on his face.  
  
"Did you beat the shit out of him again?" He shook his head slowly. "Are you sick?"  
  
"Do I look sick, you idiot?" Okay, land mine. I shouldn't step over that line again.  
  
"Well, what do you plan on doing about it? You can't stop her, thats for certain." He sat up and looked at the floor. "Maybe if you talk to her about it.. after you tell her that you're her brother." He looked up at me and gazed at me lazily. "You know, just to let her know how you feel."  
  
"What good would it do to tell her how I feel about it? My opinion doesn't matter." I shook my head.  
  
"She'll explain to you why she loves him, I guess. Just let them be. You know, you should think about settling down too." He stared at me. I felt like he was staring a hole through my head.  
  
"What about you?" I immediately looked away from him. She was back in my mind again, dammit.  
  
"I don't know." My voice was guarded. I knew he knew he hit a sensitive area.  
  
"You seemed kind of jumpy around that diety the other night." I shot him a look and turned away from him, completely turning my chair around so he couldn't see my face.  
  
"Suuichi, who're you talking to? Hiei?" She peeked in and smiled at him. I felt like I was going to loose it. I was going insane.  
  
"Suuichi, you know you should tell someone when something's wrong." I could kill him right now, but I knew murdering him would do me no good.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Hiei." I said through gritted teeth. I heard the door close and I knew okaasan had left. "Stop chewing on the eraser of the pencil, Hiei. I can hear it from here." I turned back around and sighed. He stopped and glared at me.  
  
"You're boring."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Long enough. YAY! I love this fic. *hugs fic* It was one of my greatest ideas yet! 'One' of them being the key word. I love most of my fics, not all of them. Please, do the honors. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Delicate Petals-  
  
Has anyone noticed that Hiei plays a big part in this fic? ^_^ I think he adds humor, 'specially when he's talkin' to Kurama.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
School was back in business after the small vacation we had and I was sitting in class, bored beyond boredom. The teacher was writing notes on the board and I wasn't paying attention. I sighed. I was starting to feel myself slipping away, like into depression or somethin'. I was writing the notes in my notebook, but my mind was on a certain someone. Maybe Hiei was right. I did need to tell someone. Maybe I could tell him.  
  
"Psst!" I heard it next to me. I looked over and saw Ryu wave to me. I gave him a half-smile and looked dejectedly at the board. After class was over, Ryu was walking with me to our next class, Science. "What's the matter with you, Suuichi?" He seemed like he was concerned enough. I shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired." He stared at me and I could tell he didn't believe me. No one believed me when I lied. It was no fair. Hiei could lie and people would think it was the truth. Why couldn't someone believe me for once in my life?  
  
'They know you like a book, thats why.' I felt a link form between me and Hiei. Ryu saw that I was spaced so he just left me to my thoughts, of that I was glad. 'And you're a bad liar.'  
  
'What should I do?'  
  
'Tell somone, stupid.' I almost smiled at his insult. I wasn't that stupid to just smile, as if it appeared out of no where.  
  
'Can I tell you?' I could almost hear him groan and insult me, but he didn't.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Meet me in my room after I get out of school.' The link closed and I came back to the living world. I realized it was already the middle of class. I sighed. Ryu looked over at me from his seat next to me. We were partners, after all.  
  
"Can I come over today? My mother won't care." I bit my lip thoughtfully. Hiei was gonna show up. I sighed again.  
  
"Yeah, we really need to get this project done."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I got home with Ryu, Hiei had already let himself in.  
  
"You know, Suuichi, Botan was looking for you. She said she'll see you a little later." I looked over at him. He was sitting on my bed, as usual, drawing in his notebook with his pencil, also as usual.  
  
"Really? Well, that doesn't matter right now. We've got a Science project to do." Hiei looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. Ryu was staring at him, then at me. I could tell he was confused.  
  
"Suuichi, you really should start marking things on your calender." He said, getting up. He pulled out a red marker and pointed to Saturday. "Get together at Genkai's temple." He circled it.  
  
"I don't use my calender."  
  
"It's no wonder you forget things." He sat back down on my bed then started pretending we weren't there. I turned to Ryu.  
  
"Pretend he isn't there. Just don't sit next to him. I don't even remember when his last Rabies shot was." Hiei looked back at me.  
  
"Two months ago last Thursday." I stared at him and shook my head.  
  
"Let's just get to work."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I looked over when someone knocked at my door. I groaned inwardly. It was her. Botan.  
  
"Suuichi, Hiei." She smiled slightly. "I have bad news, you guys." That caught Hiei's attention.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. Ryu was staring at her. I didn't like that. Nope. She bit her lip then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hiei.  
  
"Keiko's grandmother died two hours ago. Koenma.." She said and I understood. "So, needless to say, her funeral will be on Wednesday." We made eye contact then I looked away. My gaze moved to the calender. I didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry.. It must've been hard." Even words of sympathy seemed to come out bitter to her. She then got up and walked over to me. She stared into my eyes defiantly.  
  
"Spill." I glared at her.  
  
"You don't need to know more than I told you, Botan." I snapped. Hiei even had sort of a look of surprise.  
  
"Listen, I'm really concerned about you. You haven't been yourself towards me or anyone else." I could read her concern in her amethyst eyes. "You're my friend and I'm worried." My vision started to go blurry on me but I bit it all back. I wasn't going to cry again. There was no way in hell.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need time to return to the way I was." I didn't make eye contact with anyone. Hiei got up and grabbed me by my shoulders. I stared at him.  
  
"What the hell is with you?" I shook my head and stubbornly didn't say a word. I blocked off my thoughts so that he couldn't read them.  
  
"Hiei, let him go." The soft words caused me to almost cry. Whenever she used that tone of voice, I knew she was upset. I felt Hiei's grip weaken around my shoulders. Then he completely let go and mumbled something about 'moron' and 'stupid'. I looked up at Botan and she was staring at me. She leaned down to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Suuichi, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." She pulled away slightly and kissed my cheek. "Just make sure you take care of yourself." I nodded. That was the only thing I could do. She walked over to the door and turned the knob. "Good-bye Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Was his only reply. He was too busy being pissed off at me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryu had left an hour ago and I spilled myself out to Hiei when we were alone. He stared at me, his mouth hanging open slightly. Then he shook his head and closed his mouth. He seemed to be thinking something over.  
  
"Koenma is a bastard. I wouldn't trust him if my life depended on it." I would trust him, but I thought about Hiei's words.  
  
"Well.. I think that's going a little too far." When I told him my problem, I felt a little better. Atleast it helped with the weight of the problem.  
  
"You know I don't like anyone." He flipped to a different page of the notebook and started doodling again. I sighed. Homework doesn't do itself. I opened my history book and started on it. "You're boring."  
  
"How many times have you said that to me so far?" I asked, amused. He looked over at me and blinked.  
  
"I wasn't counting." His answer was blunt, matter-of-fact. I gave a short laugh.  
  
"I was making a point. You say that to me a lot." He snorted and just ignored me for the next few minutes. In that time, I got my history homework halfway done. Okaasan came up and told us that dinner was ready. I guess she knew Hiei was here. He was always here. He didn't have any other place to be.  
  
"We'll be down in a minute." I told her and she nodded. Hiei smirked.  
  
"You could always say I'm here for the food." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Freeloader." He glared at me when I walked past him. Conversation at dinner was very boring. Hiei just ate and so did I. Okaasan started telling me about her trip to her doctor's. "I'm glad you'll get better soon. How do you feel?" She smiled at me.  
  
"I feel fine, only my stomach hurts sometimes. I've only thrown up a few times." She had a questioning look on her face. "It was an odd flu."  
  
"You can say that again." I mumbled. Hiei caught it and raised an eyebrow. I shot him a look and frowned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sighed. My life was slowly draining from me. School was such a boring place to be. I was wasting my time trying to understand stuff that teachers only learn so that they can torture us by giving us the long version of it and making us do it at home. I opened my locker and pulled a few notes from girls out and tossed them in the nearest trash bin. I got my books and slammed the locker shut. Ryu came over to me and smiled.  
  
"How is your morning?" He knew I was agitated. That wasn't hard to figure out.  
  
"More notes from females I don't know." I answered. "Then I feel my life slowly slip away from me in school." He chuckled. He gazed at me with his blue eyes. He had short black hair and almost handsome features. He got notes too, but not as many as I did. Besides, he had a girlfriend. Mai was a pretty girl. She was sweet and caring and the perfect match for Ryu. They were a good couple.  
  
"Hello Suuichi, hey Ryu." Mai ran up to us. I smiled at her slightly then continued on my way.  
  
"I'll meet you in class, Ryu." I mumbled to him when I was a little way away. My emerald eyes never left the floor as I walked to homeroom. My day was going to be filled with boredom. I sat down in my seat and idly stared out the window.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei sat on my bed and watched me pace again. He threw a pillow at me. I turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Stop it." He said in irritation. "If you can't help it, then I'll tie you to the tree outside." I crossed my arms.  
  
"It is my fault I'm like this, I know. But.." I trailed off. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course it's your fault. You're the one who fell in love with her." He put his head in his hand and his eyes followed me as I started pacing again.  
  
"I just don't know what to do." He snorted and I looked at him, crossing my arms.  
  
"Get over it." I rolled my eyes. He sometimes doesn't pay any attention to me. Okaasan called me downstairs and I walked down. I was hoping and praying that it wasn't who I thought it was. Instead, it was all of them. Hiei came down and stared at them. "Well, if this isn't the best surprise in the world." I could tell he was being sarcastic.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" I asked, blinking. Yuusuke walked forward and grinned.  
  
"We decided to pay you a visit. C'mon, aren't ya gonna invite us upstairs?" I watched them walk to the stairs, my mouth hanging open slightly. Koenma and Botan were there as well. My day has gotten worse.  
  
"I.. uhm.. seriously, why are you all here?" I asked when I followed them upstairs. They found my room quite easily.  
  
"You haven't been yourself, so we thought you'd like some company." Keiko said with a smile. I stared at all of them. Kuwabara walked over to me and stared at me.  
  
"You're right. He doesn't look good at all." I shot them all a glare and walked back over to my desk. I sat down in my chair and ignored their eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." Be it may, I wasn't. Seeing Koenma and Botan had lessened any chance of my recovering from this. Hiei sat back down on my bed and resumed his position. I looked over at him then put my head in my hands. Where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve this? I fell in love with her. I didn't tell her. And now she's in the arms of another man. How can I deal with this?  
  
"You don't look fine." Yuusuke sat down on the floor somewhere near me and stared up at me. They all made themselves comfortable on my floor and stayed silent, watching me. I felt my eyes water. Why couldn't they leave me alone and let me recover? It was too late now.  
  
'They're morons.' Hiei's voice replied in my head. A small link was there.  
  
'I can't do this.' Even my voice inside my head cracked. Why did I deserve this? Pain and suffering wasn't helping me. I felt my weakness. Look at how weak I've become.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I felt Keiko's hand on my shoulder. I nodded. No one believed me. I might as well tell them that I'm not fine and that I'll never ever recover.  
  
"You're not fine, are you, Kurama?" Botan. I wanted to scream shut up at everyone. I wanted them to leave me alone. I wanted all of this to be a dream. But I knew that it wasn't. It was real and it would always be real. My heart would always belong to her. I could never love another..  
  
"Dammit!" I cursed. I felt their sorrow. I felt their pity and remorse. They couldn't do anything for me. It was all my fault I was like this. I was so goddamn weak.  
  
'Suuichi, maybe you need to think this over more. Go over possible solutions.' Youko's voice said in my head. I decided that I could scream at myself. I totally ignored his comment. I thought this through. Day and night. 'Try again. You only got through the negative parts.' I was being selfish. I wanted my life to be wonderful. I wasn't thinking straight. Something was affecting me.  
  
"I think it would be best if none of you visited me anymore." I looked up at them. The pain and torture was clear in my eyes, I knew.  
  
"Why?" Was the question sweeping through all of them.  
  
"Because I'm not myself. J-Just go.. It isn't right that I'm taking up your precious time." My gaze somehow was met by an amethyst one.  
  
"Think about this for a minute. Isn't this decision a little--" I cut her off with a glare.  
  
"I've been thinking about it." I stopped then continued. "It's all I could think about. No, this decision is for the best of everyone. Go live your lives without me." I stood up and walked out. They knew the way. Somehow, I regretted it. Yet, also, I feel as though it was the best decision to make. I walked to my favorite spot. I didn't have a life anymore, it seemed. It was only a dark and dirty road of pain and evil. Tears fell from my eyes as I sat there, on the ledge. I was imagining myself walking down that path. Flames crackled around me. The woods were consumed by a dark black fire.  
  
"You know what you said." His dark words echoed in my mind.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does that include me?" I shook my head. He walked over and stood behind me. He was the only one who could possibly understand what I was going through. No, he never felt this pain inside before, but he knows.  
  
"They don't realize what they did." He looked down over the cliff and watched the waves of the ocean crash against the rocks below.  
  
"I thought you could handle it. I didn't even know they were going to do that." The gentle wind surrounded us as we stared out over the horizon.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I should tell my okaasan who I am, then go back to Makai." My life there could probably relieve me of this pain.  
  
"It wouldn't help. You would be running away." His soft, dark, cold voice rang out. I knew he was right.  
  
"Thats my only option. They're better off without me." He didn't answer.  
  
"Are they?" He finally asked. My hair blew back and stuck to my tearstained cheeks. I didn't know.  
  
"I don't know." His crimson gaze never landed on me. I silently thanked him. I don't know what I would've don't without him. He's good company. My gaze fell upon a bird, soaring in the air. All alone. Just like me. I saw myself flying. High above the clouds. I never knew such freedom before. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was at a hard decision in my life. Return to my real self and suffer or stay like this and suffer. "Are you going back to my house with me?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm there for the food, remember?" That made me smile. I realized I didn't need anyone. I could be like Hiei. Cold, rude, a freeloader.  
  
"Freeloader." I got up and wiped all traces of everything from my face. This was an adventure I knew I would never forget.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews. It'll get better. Promise. Maybe in a few more chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Delicate Petals-  
  
Hey there. You know, this is fun to write. It's fun to write for you reviewers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I laid on my bed. It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but think about what Yuusuke and the others thought of me now. As I stared at my ceiling, a thought struck me. What if I could possibly stay here, but let my okaasan know who I really am? I fell asleep with that thought in my head.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I woke up, I was looking into cold crimson eyes hovering above me. Hiei backed up and sat down in my spinning chair.  
  
"You have a fever, Kurama. I am to watch you today." He said, crossing his arms. I put my hand to my head and felt the heat. As I had said, heat and coldness don't bother me. Human fevers feel normal to me, but I don't want to spread sickness around so I can't go to school. I sighed and sat up.  
  
"Human fevers don't bother me and you know it." He smirked.  
  
"She's buying more ice-cream for me if I do a good job." I grinned and sweat-dropped. My okaasan knew how to bribe him.  
  
"I see. You did a good job." I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were red, as if I had been crying, and that I looked pale. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I cried out in pain and realized that I didn't have a normal human fever. Dammit. Not only was I sick, but so was Youko. That meant that I was going to have twice the pain as a fever that would affect me.  
  
"Kurama?" I opened the bathroom door and almost fell out. Hiei looked at me and I stared straight ahead, my eyes glazed. I was wavering on my feet. Hiei grabbed my arm and dragged me back into my room. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Mmmmmhmmhm.." I started to have trouble breathing. This wasn't only a fever, this was a sickness. Hiei threw me on my bed and I closed my eyes.  
  
"Kurama, I'm going to need help with you. I'm calling the diety. She can help you." He picked up the phone. I couldn't hear him anymore after that.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I opened my eyes to feel something cool on my forehead. I blinked against the amount of light in the room.  
  
"Kurama, don't worry. I'm here." I heard someone whisper. In my delirious state, I could blab anything that was on my mind. I tried not to talk and to keep my mouth shut. I was conscious of the pain in my head. I coughed hoarsely. "Take these." I felt someone help me sit up. They put something in my mouth then cold water slid down my throat. I wanted all of it and I must've gotten it. I closed my eyes and swayed in and out of sleep for goodness knows how long.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up and felt a little better than when I had woke up before. I put my hand to my head. I still had a fever. Lovely.  
  
"Kurama-kun! You're awake." Botan rushed over to me, her eyes showing a good deal of relief. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up. How are you feeling?" She put her hand to my forehead. Before I could say anything, though, okaasan came into the room with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Suuichi, dear?" She rushed to my bedside, almost as quickly as Botan had. Botan gave her a surprised look.  
  
"When did you get home, Minamino-san?" I watched them with tired eyes. I couldn't believe Botan was here at all, considering how I treated her and the others.  
  
"B-Botan.." I was still weak and my throat was sore. She looked over at me. I felt lost. Helpless. Hopeless. Okaasan smiled at me then left the room. "Why're you here?" I was dealing with a lot at this moment and she was there. Hiei was the next to walk in. He smirked at me.  
  
"I see you're up. You know, everyone was worried about you." I gave him a confused look.  
  
"Except for you. How'd they find out?" He gave me a dumb look. "You told them?" I turned toward Botan and gave her an expectant look.  
  
"Yes, I did. They demanded to know why I had to leave our little get-together so early. They were here." She wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead with that nice cool cloth. I remained silent and closed my eyes. That was a truly wonderful feeling. The cool cloth felt really nice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryu came to my house and asked me why I wasn't in school. I was in another delirious state. I barely knew anything. I heard Botan talking to him, though I don't quite know what she said. I knew I was in bad condition. I wasn't stupid. This was a disease that was in Makai before, I knew. I had had it before. Every demon gets it once in a great while.  
  
I woke up within the same hour and didn't even remember taking medication. Botan looked at me with concern.  
  
"This isn't good, Hiei." She said with a glance at him. "If it's that disease you're talking about, then I don't know what we should do."  
  
"It all has to do with if he's strong enough to survive it. This disease will last atleast a week. He will need constant attention. There in no cure for it. I remember having it when I was young. I'm certain Kurama had it, too." Hiei looked at me, as well. "The most you can do is watch him. I don't want him going to the hospital here. They will try to test him. If he slips into a delirious state, once again, in the hospital while they're probing around, who knows what'll happen." I realized Hiei was right.  
  
"I see. We'll have to keep Shiori informed that it is only a slight fever." I heard her mumble. "Besides, I have a lot of time. Mika is one of the new ferry girls. She can handle the job."  
  
"Kurama has to be constantly supervised. If you fall asleep, I'll watch him. We don't have that to worry about." Hiei knew a lot about this disease.. My thoughts were cut off by a searing pain in my head. My hands flew to my head and I groaned. I couldn't stand the pain. It was bad. It was worse than the first one.  
  
"Kurama.." Botan said worriedly. She pushed me into a sitting position and fed me more medication. I realized that she was filling me up with sleeping pills. When I laid back on my pillow, my vision became blurry, but I couldn't do a thing about it. "Will he be alright?"  
  
"I don't know." Hiei answered. He was staring at me with those eyes that could see straight through a person. "He's in a lot of pain, that much is clear."  
  
"Oh dear.. Shiori is coming home from work soon. Hiei, you have to tell her. I couldn't lie if my life depended on it." The koorime nodded. He understood the situation even better than I did. I fell asleep after a minute or so of laying there.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I woke up, Botan wasn't at my side. Hiei was, though. I was pretty much back to my senses. I was feeling no pain.  
  
"What did she give me?"  
  
"Sleeping pills."  
  
"Sleeping pills don't make a person lose their pain."  
  
"She tried pain killers." He answered my questions as if they were the most obvious answers in the world. I gave him a look and sat up.  
  
"What day is it?" He looked over at the clock.  
  
"Friday. You've been ill for about three days. I doubt you'll feel any better by tomorrow. That means that three of us aren't going to show up at the get-together. They might as well cancel."  
  
"I wasn't planning to go to it and you know it." I snapped. He just looked at me calmly and steadily. "This is going to change everything I had in mind. They'd all be better off without me. I'm constantly doing things that are worrying them or--"  
  
"They're only worried because they care for you." Hiei cut me off. I stared at him. If he was willing to sit at my bedside when I was sick, not just for ice-cream, then I suppose he cares too. That boosted my spirits quite a bit. I loved the koorime like a brother. He was always with me and I knew everything there is to know about him. I knew he knew everything about me, also.  
  
"Do you?" I asked. He stared at me then smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm only a freeloader." I smiled and laid back down. I was starting to get dizzy. I knew he had meant yes. There was that small smile. He knew it said all. "Where did that diety put my notebook and pencil?" He got up and went over to my desk. I watched him as he brought it back over and sat down. He turned the pages and started doodling.  
  
"You stole my notebook and claimed my pencil." I said quietly. He looked up at me and glared fiercely.  
  
"These are mine." He argued. I rolled my eyes and agreed just to let him believe that I was giving in. I rested my head against the pillow more fully and closed my eyes. Darkness washed over me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up again and the sunlight nearly blinded me. I blinked and got used to the brightness. Hiei didn't look happy.. wait.. he never looked happy. He looked very displeased.  
  
"Close those curtains. I'm going to go blind." He hissed. Botan sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No, we need light in here. Why waste electricity?" She asked. He glared at her but said nothing. They still hadn't noticed I was awake. Botan looked at me then smiled. "Good, you're awake. How're you feeling?" I gave her a simple nod and yawned.  
  
"She gave you more of those pain killers." Hiei said with a smirk. "The amounts you consumed are enough to make an ocean of that nasty liquid." I gave him a look then sat up. I walked over to the door and walked into the hall. I went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. I still looked pale and my eyes still looked red. I felt nauseated, but I suppose that was from the pain killers and the effect of not eating anything.  
  
"I'm hungry." I said, walking back into my room. I laid back down on the bed and got myself comfortable. I knew I wasn't moving if it wasn't necessary.  
  
"I'll get you some soup." Botan said, walking out of the room. That only left me and Hiei. I was reminded of last night.  
  
"You're nothing but trouble." He said rudely. "You're boring and annoying." I glared at him.  
  
"You're short and irritable." He snorted.  
  
"That's just the way I like it." I gave a short laugh. That was always like him. "Besides, you know that irritability always was, still is, and always will be my nature."  
  
"I know."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am not a very happy sick person. This is just my luck. I hate everything right now. I just woke up from an hour's nap after I ate. Hiei and Botan are sitting down next to my bed and watching me. Couldn't they just let me have a moment's peace? No. I was sick and I needed to be under constant surveillance. Lucky me.  
  
"What do you look so pissed off about?" Hiei asked and I glared at him.  
  
"None of your business." I snapped. My day couldn't get worse. I sighed and crossed my arms, glaring at the wall.  
  
"How much does it hurt?" Botan asked softly. I switched my glare to her. She was looking at me sadly.  
  
"How much do you think it hurts? I feel like--" Hiei cut me off by giving me a 'shut it' look. He listened.  
  
"Your mother is home." He said with a frown. I blinked.  
  
"And that matters because..?" I asked crossly. "Listen, I could care less about anything right now. All I want is a minute of peace and quiet. I want a minute of space. A minute of not feeling this irritating pain." I glared heatedly at Hiei.  
  
"Well, sorry to say, we cannot leave you alone. This illness is getting to you, I know. I felt it before. You have to stop this, idiot." He crossed his arms and glared right back at me.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this! I want to get up and walk around. This bed is making me feel helpless. Why can't I move?"  
  
"You can only move if it's an emergency." Botan said, cutting off our little argument. I glared at her then sunk into my bed. I was starting to feel like I was crippled. I could feel their eyes on me. Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on the door. Okaasan came into the room with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Irritable." Hiei answered. I glared at him.  
  
"He's still burning up. The medicine will only work for a time, but he'll get better." She put her hand on my forehead. "He needs time."  
  
"I hope you get better, Suuichi." Okaasan said, brushing her hand against my cheek. She felt the heat and pulled her hand back. "Burning up? He feels like he's on fire."  
  
"Listen, Shiori, I know this is difficult to believe, but he needs time to heal. He just took his medicine, so it'll go down. Oh, and could you fill this pitcher with ice cold water?" Botan handed my okaasan the pitcher then she left the room. Botan looked over at me. "Everyone has been calling to make certain that you're all right."  
  
"Good for me." I said bitterly. I looked down at my blankets. Why couldn't this sickness end, for crying out loud? I hope this ends but knowing my luck, I'll be stuck here for over a week. Okaasan came back in with the pitcher of water then she left the room. She knew something was wrong with me. Mother's intuition, as she always says.  
  
"Here, drink this." Botan handed me a glass of the icy water. I drank the entire thing and felt a little better. It helped my throat atleast. She poured me another glass and set it down. "Listen, you need your rest. Sleep is probably the only solitude you'll get for a while." I nodded but didn't say anything. I drifted off to sleep about fifteen minutes later.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was wrong. My life could get worse. I'm stuck with Hiei for an hour, while Botan goes off to tell Yuusuke and the others about the get-together.  
  
"Why me? Why do I have to be so unlucky?" Hiei glanced at me with this look I didn't like.  
  
"Because you're you."  
  
"Gee, thanks." I started on the homework and stuff that Ryu had brought me earlier. Joyful.  
  
"You're boring."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Go into a delirious state so that you can restrain me? No thanks." He gave me a look and continued to doodle. I sat there but I couldn't do the work. My head hurt and my vision started to blur so I threw the books across the room.  
  
"Suuichi, dear, is there anything you want?" Okaasan asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Yeah, clear vision, a normal temperature, and some peace and quiet." I said, crossing my arms. She smiled at me then left the room. I was serious, y'know.  
  
"Too bad you can't seem to get any of those." Hiei said with a smirk. I picked up the science book that was on my bed, the one I forgot to throw across the room, and chucked it at him. He moved out of the way then turned and glared at me.  
  
"It slipped." I looked away from him and closed my eyes. I had enough sleep to last me atleast a year.  
  
"I'm sure it did." He turned away from me and I sighed.  
  
"Can I have some sleeping pills?" Hiei didn't care. He threw the small bottle at me and I caught it.  
  
"Wrong bottle." He threw the rest at me, completely ignoring me. I took a couple and washed them down with cold water. This sickness was getting to me. I still felt irritable and horrible. I don't know how much more of this I can take. With Botan constantly being here, I had no choice but to get stronger feelings for her.. if that was possible. I sighed. Life had better turn around or I might jump off the cliff I love so much.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're cheerful." Hiei's sarcastic observation made me even more irritable. Botan sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Stop fighting, you two. Honestly, I thought you were grown up enough to stop this childish behavior." Hiei glared at her then stormed out of the room. I huffed and crossed my arms, looking away from her. I hated it right now. She was there, so close to me. I was sick and looked horrible, not to mention that I didn't feel too great either. "How long were you asleep?"  
  
"I don't know." I snapped, my gaze never leaving the wall. My head still hurt, my throat hurt, my stomach felt like I had eaten a bomb that blew up, and now I couldn't breathe right. Yes, I feel wonderful.  
  
"Your fever has gotten worse." Her soft voice made my anger vanish without a trace. I looked over at her and saw the concern and sadness in her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand to see you in this condition." Her eyes softened even more.  
  
"I can't stand being in this condition." I laughed bitterly. "But there isn't anything I can do, now, is there?" She watched me sadly. Damn, I wish this was over. That way I didn't have to see her. I shouldn't be thinking of her like I am. I should be thinking that we're nothing but friends..  
  
Thats the problem. It's simply impossible.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats where this chapter ends. Poor Kurama.. I feel so bad for him. Even though I'm writing this. n.n; 


	5. Chapter 5

-Delicate Petals-  
  
Oh! Here's the next chapter! Let's read it! Then review! (Cheap, yeah, I know.. but what the hey! n.n;)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What a day! I can breathe and I feel just a little bit better.. not.  
  
"Why me!?"  
  
"Didn't you already ask that question?" Hiei asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Botan asked, crossing her arms. It was early in the evening and he hadn't been here all day.  
  
"I had my Rabies shot. Now, Kurama, when you decide to use your calendar, you can mark it in green." Hiei said sarcastically. I gave him a look and he returned it.  
  
"You have serious issues." I mumbled. He ignored my comment and sat down at my desk.  
  
"What do you suggest we do? It's Sunday and he's still not better." Botan said with a sigh. I would say she's the only one who really cares in this room. I know, however, that this illness will get to me before I get better.  
  
"I told you. Atleast a week. I've only heard of a few cases that lasted a few days. For some of those that survived." He stated, twirling around in the chair. He had a bored look on his face.  
  
"Is there something in Makai that could help? I wonder if Reikai has anything on file about this?" She wondered, looking toward Hiei.  
  
"I wouldn't know." She snapped her fingers then looked down at me.  
  
"I'm going to Reikai to see about this. You make sure to stay in bed." I sighed and watched her leave. What the hell was going on? Youko hadn't thought nor said anything in days. I'd almost say he went to sleep and was staying that way until the sickness ended.  
  
"I don't want to stay in bed much longer. I might not be able to walk for days after this." I moved my cramped legs. "They're cramped and it doesn't feel good."  
  
"Just go run a mile." Hiei said sarcastically. I looked over at him and smirked.  
  
"I would but I'm not allowed." He snorted.  
  
"Go do what you want. Keeping you here isn't going to cure your illness. They never found a cure for it, but they know that we all need fresh air. Thats something you haven't had in a while." He walked over to the window and opened it. I could detect various scents of familiar neighbors and hear the honking of horns.  
  
"I haven't been able to breathe in a while. These scents I'm picking up are very faint and difficult to recognize, but I know them." He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I breathed deeply. "Fresh air.." I collapsed back onto my pillow and smiled slightly. It was nice having a nice cool breeze blow in. I sneezed. Yippie.  
  
"Too much fresh air?" Hiei asked with a smirk.  
  
"Pollen." I replied. He rolled his eyes then started to spin around in my chair. "Do you have to do that?" He shrugged and continued. I could hear a small squeaking sound coming from it. It was making my head ache more. I know that when and if I got better, I would oil it. Botan came back into the room. She looked thoughtful and sort of angry.  
  
"Nothing. Hiei, I can't stand seeing him in this condition." She sat down in the other chair, the one beside my bed, and sighed. "I wish there was something that we could do."  
  
"The only thing we can do is sit here and wait for him to recover." He stopped spinning and looked at her. "He shouldn't go to school for atleast a day after he gets well." I blinked. That reminded me.. I needed a note from the doctor.  
  
"Botan?" She looked over at me. "I need a note from my doctor before I go back to school." She smiled.  
  
"That's one thing I can do. I'll get it for you after you get better. That way we can get the correct dates. You didn't go to school.. Tuesday." She walked over to my calendar and marked it down. I sighed.  
  
"You mean if I get better." I saw her stiffen. Hiei did also, but I was concentrated on Botan. She didn't say anything for a minute and I knew she heard my emphasis on 'if'.  
  
"No." She said finally, letting out the breath I didn't know she had been holding. "When you get better." She emphasized 'when' exactly the way I did 'if'. I didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. Okaasan came in and spent an hour with me. I was thankful she was caring. I felt horrible now. On top of all of all this sickness is a pile of guilt. I was guilty for deceiving her after all she did for me. I had acted so rude to her when I was little. It must've been hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior.  
  
"Promise me that you'll get better, Suuichi." She said, placing her hands on mine and holding them. I looked down and bit my lip. I couldn't promise that. I couldn't risk breaking a promise to her.  
  
"I-" I cut myself off. There was no use leading her on. There was only one thing I could do and that was to tell her the truth. Hiei stared at me and I felt his gaze. Botan was staring as well. I felt hot tears run my face. "I'm.. sorry.." I looked up into okaasan's brown eyes. She stared at me, not expecting that at all. "I.." I knew this wasn't going to be easy but my mind was made up. "I've been deceiving you, okaasan. I'm not who you think I am."  
  
'What are you doing?' I felt the link form between Hiei and I.  
  
'I have to tell her, Hiei. I can't stand this guilt anymore. After all she did for me, after all the truth she told me.. I have to do this.' He gave me a look that said 'I understand'. I felt the link close.  
  
"What do you mean, Suuichi?" Okaasan asked, blinking. She was probably thinking I was delirious. Botan gave me a surprised look.  
  
"Okaasan, whatever I tell you, you must know that I love you. You will always be my okaasan." She stared at me. "My true name.. the name I was really born with is Youko Kurama." She continued to stare at me, not understanding, not knowing.  
  
"But.." I silenced her by putting my finger on her lips.  
  
"I am a demon, okaasan." I searched around in my head for a way to get Youko to help me. Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"A-A demon?" I nodded.  
  
"I was a theif. I-I made a mistake and nearly got killed. I escaped and.. thought that if I lived in the human world for atleast ten years then my spirit energy could recover and I would leave again." I paused and watched as she took all of this in.  
  
"Thats why you never.. really grieved for your father when he died.. and why.."  
  
"I thought you were inferior." I finished. She continued to hold my hands. "I couldn't leave you when you fell ill. So I stayed. You were going to die and I was going to give my life to a magical artifact to make you.. better. Yuusuke saved me and him by wishing that he die instead. It didn't kill either of us. I.. I felt guilty. For deceiving you after all you did for me." I waited for the crying and screams of 'vile beast'. They never came.  
  
"Suuichi." I caught the fear in her voice and I winced. "I still love you. You are still Suuichi to me and you always will be. You've hurt no one here and I have to admit that you brought a lot of joy to my dull life." I looked up. This woman in front of me was really amazing. She was able to forgive me.  
  
"Okaasan.." I trailed off. Hiei walked over to my drawer and pulled out the object that Sazuka had given to me.  
  
"When he gets well, he will show you who and what he really is." Hiei said, holding it out to me. I took it and nodded. She looked at Hiei.  
  
"You knew?" He nodded and smirked, his jagan eye glowing slightly under his bandana.  
  
"I have my own secrets." She nodded and looked at Botan, who looked away.  
  
"I want to thank both of you for taking care of him while he is ill." Botan looked back at her and nodded. "You knew, too, didn't you?"  
  
"I did." Her amethyst eyes looked to me. "I think you were the one who reformed him. The one to make him what he is now." The diety touched my cheek.  
  
"He has been a comfort to me. I would forgive him if he told me anything. It has come as a shock to me, that I admit." She looked at me. "You will always be Suuichi to me."  
  
"Thank you." I said and I stood up, embracing her. She returned it fondly then let go.  
  
"Get your rest."  
  
"Yes, okaasan." She left the room and I breathed easier.  
  
"Maybe it was the stress that caused your illness." Botan said softly. I shrugged. I suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Okaasan! I promise!" I called down to her. I could almost see her smile.  
  
"Good!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sighed. My illness was weakening and I was thankful for that. Koenma came down in his teenaged form and I could've killed him. I wouldn't look at him or Botan while he was there. Hiei seemed to understand the situation since he knew my secret. He noticed something, however, that I could not because I wasn't looking.  
  
'Kurama, he seems like it's a chore to smile at her.' He said through the telepathic link he formed. I liked how he had telepathy. 'He doesn't look happy at all to see her here.' I looked over out of the corner of my eye. Botan seemed happy but Koenma made it seem like it was a torture pit to come and see her.  
  
'You're right. Doesn't she notice?' I turned away from the sight when he leaned down to kiss her good-bye. Anger and jealousy boiled in my blood and I felt my eyes start to sting and my vision get blurry.  
  
'It doesn't seem so.' I felt the link close. I tried to blink the tears away but it wouldn't work. I felt horrible again. I felt pain and lonliness creep up to drown me slowly in their grasp. I was slowly going blind by the fires of jealousy. I admit it. I am jealous of that.. creep. He didn't know what he was missing. He was probably cheating. I thought to myself. 'You want me to read his thoughts?'  
  
'You have to, Hiei. He probably is cheating on her.' I looked over at him to let him know it was urgent. He shrugged as if it didn't matter. I felt my stomach lurch in anticipation. Koenma left before Hiei would even think about replying.  
  
'I couldn't get anything other than thoughts of him getting back to Reikai. He never thought anything about you, her, or anything but that.' He replied. The link closed and I was silently letting out my anger that night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up in the morning to find that my breathing had improved and that my head didn't hurt.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kurama?" Botan asked me and I nearly jumped. I looked at her in mild surprise and she just smiled back at me.  
  
"I'm fine." Once again I was my cold self. It seemed as though this barrier wasn't helping me. It was just torturing me slowly until, one day, I will die inside. My emotions couldn't take any more. It was like a bumpy road to hell in a lumber wagon. A rollercoaster would be too smooth of a term for my life. My life had no 'ups'. It was all 'downs'.  
  
"You look better but you're not fine. You look upset." I glared at her.  
  
"The last thing I need right now is someone talking to me." I snapped. Hiei looked up and raised his eyebrow. I even glared at him. Life was draining out of me every second. I had to get away from her. I got out of bed and raced downstairs. I knew both Hiei and Botan were going to look for me. I hid in the park by the fountain. I couldn't face anyone right now. She's my world.. and I can't have her. I left that area and hid in a grove of trees. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't stop them. I sat down at the base of a tree and pulled my legs up to my chest. Then I put my head in my arms and cried.  
  
'I think you were the one who reformed him. The one to make him what he is now.' Her voice and touch ran through my head. I couldn't stop this time. Hiei found me first. I sensed his presence then hers. Neither of them moved nor said anything. My shoulders shook and I coughed, choking. I didn't care anymore. I needed someone else to be there for me. Not her. Quiet footsteps approached me and I knew it was Botan. I felt her arms wrap around me in a comforting way. I wanted to run but if I looked up they would see me in this pitiful state. I got up, hid my face in my bangs and stood there for a moment. I could see that Hiei didn't like to see me that way. I then ran from them again. I didn't want her to comfort me. She was the one that was bringing me pain.  
  
"You really are upset, aren't you?" I heard his calm voice. I wound up sitting near the edge of my favorite cliff. He was standing behind me. I nodded.  
  
"Yes.." My voice was choked and I was trying to stop myself from crying. "She was.. the only one I've ever felt this way.. for." I felt his gaze fix on me then lift back to the waves of the rough water.  
  
"You're going through hell, right?" More tears cascaded down my face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're crying, Kurama." He said in an emotionless tone. "Not much can make you cry." He hated the word and I knew it. Hell, I hated the word.  
  
"So?" I felt her presence. I glared at the ground.  
  
"Your life is breaking. Shattering like pieces of glass." I sighed. He was absolutely right. "How are you going to fix it?" The thought only made me cry harder.  
  
"They're lost, scattered in the ocean of darkness. I'd drown before I could find them all and put them back together." Those words sunk in and I realized how true they really were. He remained silent.  
  
"No way to find them?" I looked into the churning depths of the waters below.  
  
"No."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I finally went home. Night was starting to darken the sky above as I walked through the chilly street. I felt the darkness surround me and I felt at ease. My sorrow was gone for now. I felt nothing. I was empty. When I got in, Botan, Hiei, and my okaasan were waiting for me in the living room. I walked past them and went back up to my room. Hiei was close behind me. He sat down on my bed and I took my spinning chair. I spun around once or twice then came to a stop facing the koorime.  
  
"I feel empty." I said, answering his unvoiced question. He gave a short nod and blinked.  
  
"I expected that you would." I looked at the door to see Botan standing there. A tear rolled down her porcelain-like cheek. Her amethyst eyes showed distress and pain.  
  
"Kurama.." I saw her sadness and it seemed to me that I felt it. I didn't say anything, choosing to stay silent. Her eyes gained a pleading look. "Tell me what's wrong." I refused to say a word. Silence swallowed me whole and buried me in a sandy beach of pain and suffering. I looked to Hiei and he stared back at me, my reflection mirrored in his ruby-like eyes. I gave no indication that I was going to say anything so Botan just sat down on the end of my bed and watched me.  
  
'Kitsune, you really buried yourself this time.' Hiei said through a telepathic link that he had formed once again.  
  
'Tell me about it.' I inwardly sighed. I spun around in my chair and faced the wall. I have no memory of ever being like this when I was the Legendary Bandit, Youko Kurama.  
  
'What do you plan to do?' He sounded uninterested. He already knew. I was going to put this as far behind me as I possibly could. 'Yes, I know all that.'  
  
'Why, then, did you ask?' I started rocking back and forth in my chair. I needed to do something.  
  
'Because I haven't read your mind yet. I didn't wish to do it when you were.. upset.' He didn't want to use the word again. I smiled to myself. That was always Hiei. He was simple to understand once you threw those complications out the window.  
  
'I didn't think about what I was going to do. I want to just forget that this happened and get on with life.' We both knew that that journey would take a lot of time to complete. Just tossing your feelings for someone behind you was hard enough.. They would resurface after a little while.  
  
'Yes, it will be hard.' He said in a tone that brought me to realization. 'You mustn't see her for quite some time if you want to get over it.' Slowly, I turned my chair around to face them. Botan was staring at the floor and looking upset. This was going to be very difficult.  
  
'You will help me, right?' I looked at him and he nodded once.  
  
'If you consider it help at all.' He said. Our link closed and I stood up. I needed some time alone to think. I needed somewhere to think. I looked outside. The tree by my window was good enough for me. I opened the window and climbed out. I sat down on a branch and leaned against the trunk of the large tree. I sat there and thoughtfully made a small grow in my palm. The small plant stopped when I stopped the flow of my spirit energy. I could feel her eyes on me. I sat there, ignoring everything and just enjoying my moment alone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hn. This was an okay chapter. It brought some tears to my eyes when I reread it. =D  
  
-Jess- 


	6. Chapter 6

-Delicate Petals-  
  
n.n Here's the 6th chapter! Woo!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat in school a week later from the incident that caused me to break down. I feel like a normal person now. I feel really empty and sad. I don't feel like crying or anything, but the space where the emotions used to be is empty. Completely empty. The teacher droned on and on and I didn't pay any attention. Ryu and I had finished the Science project and it was handed in. I sighed. Keiko had told me that my gaze was completely and utterly empty. Nothing was there. No emotions.  
  
'Something bad must've really happened to you.' She had said. I almost laughed. Yes, you could say something devastating happened to me. I fell in love and went through tragedy for it. Yuusuke and the others were really careful about what they said around me now. They didn't want to upset me. There wasn't any pain worse than going through hell for the person you love to be happy, even if it means watching them be with another. I learned that the hard way. The bell rang and I stood up, just like I had so many other times before. Only, I never felt so empty inside. When I got outside at the end of the day, Hiei met me at the gates and we walked together.  
  
"Life going normally now?" He asked. I nodded. Such a simple response.  
  
"Yes, as normal as it could go. I feel so empty. Not even when I was Youko did I feel like this."  
  
"You suffered a loss." He said bluntly. We never mentioned her name. I haven't seen her since I got well. I'd been avoiding her. It was best for everyone. "But atleast you are not hurting that much now, ne?" I nodded again.  
  
"Hai." It had been a while since I used that word. I smiled. Hiei looked over at me and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You haven't used that word in a while." He gave me a half-smile. I smiled back. Suddenly I heard someone calling us from behind. Kuwabara. I gave Hiei a look but he just jumped into a tree and scowled.  
  
"Kurama! Hey, how are you?" He asked. I blinked.  
  
"Is there a reason for you calling to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. We have never really been on terms of friendship. He sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"No not really. I just figured that I haven't seen you in a while.." He trailed off and I nodded. We started walking. "Well, how are you?" I glanced at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Fine." I was my normal calm self. There was no coldness or anything. Just a calmness that eased me.  
  
"Thats good. The last time I saw you you weren't exactly wonderful." He smirked and threw his school briefcase over his shoulder and held it that way. I carried one as well only I carried it under my arm.  
  
"How are you doing, then? And Yukina?" He grinned and nodded, rambling on about them both.  
  
"I guess you could say that we're both fine." I smiled and nodded once. "I didn't know you walked home this way."  
  
"Hai." I replied simply. "I always have but I usually take my time getting home. There really is no rush." He nodded in understanding. I slowly came to realize that I even missed his annoying antics and ramblings when I hadn't seen him.  
  
"Have you been avoiding us?" He asked and I stopped walking. Why did he think that?  
  
"No." I paused. "I just saw you not too long ago."  
  
"But you weren't yourself then, either." I shook my head. That was true.  
  
"I wouldn't avoid you for no reason." I shrugged and started walking again. He followed me then got back in step with me.  
  
"How's shorty?" He asked suddenly. I looked over at him with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"He's fine." I replied, looking into the tree at my side.  
  
"I haven't seen him since that time you were sick." He covered his mouth. I smiled.  
  
"That doesn't upset me." I assured him. "Nothing upsets me anymore." He nodded and we continued to walk.  
  
"So, you're back to normal?" I nodded. It was basically true. The only catch was avoiding Botan.  
  
"Hai." My eyes followed someone familiar that was walking the opposite way. My sworn enemy from school, Yukio. He glared at me and stopped in front of me. I stopped as well. Kuwabara noticed this and stopped. Hiei watched from the tree next to me. I could feel the koorime's eyes.  
  
"Suuichi Minamino." Yukio said with a smirk. I glared at him. I knew the anger was showing in my emerald eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked calmly, restraining my anger. He smirked at me and I stared calmly at him.  
  
"I want you to fight me." I stared at him lamely. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think I couldn't beat you." I said matter-of-factly. I didn't telepathy or mind-reading abilities to tell me that. He stared at me in such a way that I had to believe I was correct.  
  
"Yeah." He smirked. "You're a creampuff." Kuwabara and Hiei's eyes widened. They knew what I could do to him, but he didn't. My eyes darkened and I knew Youko was angered.  
  
"You should not have said that." My voice was deeper, colder. My eyes glittered with gold. He started laughing.  
  
"Right, you're harmless!" Kuwabara stepped back a few paces, probably feeling my spirit energy rise. I balled my fist in front of me and watched the blue glow emitt such energy. My gaze switched to my opponent. I grinned, showing off my fangs. He stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm harmless, am I?" I asked calmly. The eerieness of my voice caused even Hiei to shiver. I could see the movement out of the corner of my eye. "Harmless. What a small word." I may not have transformed but I was close to doing so. My eyes were pure gold and I knew it. My nails were almost claws. I ran my tongue across my fangs. He should not have said that. I dropped my school things on the ground. "I think you are as harmless as a flea. No, pardon me. Nothing but a small circle of glass that could shatter as easily as paper can be ripped." I chuckled. His eyes had gone wide.  
  
"W-What are you.. t-talking about?" He asked, almost falling backward in the activity of moving back.  
  
"It is a simple matter, my friend. Or shall I say opponent?" My smile had gotten deadly. I wasn't going to fight him. No, he was too weak. I was only going to scare him. "I am simply stating a small fact. You are very fragile, are you not? Fragile things, such as bones, are easily broken." I was mocking him. Playing at his game, only at a much higher level. "Every rose has it's thorn." I looked back down at my glowing fist. I don't think he could see the glow. No, he was nothing but a weak ningen boy. He will run home to his mother and cry. Cry like a little baby.  
  
"N-No.." I heard him mumble. I glanced up and he felt the weight of my gaze.  
  
"Do you believe what I am telling you? Or are you doubting my abilities once again?" I asked calmly, receiving no answer. He was staring at me in horror. Rumors around school should help me. I smiled.  
  
"I-" He stopped and tried to straighten himself up. He had courage, I had to give him that. Not unless he was a fool who did not want to lose his reputation as a thug. "I'm not afraid of you." He was expecting me to get angered, wasn't he?  
  
"I am not afraid of you, either. The fact of it is, you are nothing but an ant to me." Hiei moved back, the motion caught little of my attention. "A small fragile ant. A piece of glass. Paper, even." I took a small flower from the tree at my side. "Flowers are not as fragile as everyone thinks."  
  
"They are, though. They can't protect themselves." He said defensively. I smiled once again.  
  
"Really? Do you believe that? Flowers have power. With the right manipulation.." I fed it some of my spirit energy. It slowly started to grow. It developed a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, dripping with acidic saliva. "See now? This flower can be your opponent."  
  
"W-What the hell are you!?" He asked, directing everyone's attention to me. I frowned.  
  
"I do not believe you want to know that." I said, a smirk growing on my face every moment. "You see, I do not tell worthless weaklings anything. I only tell them information that is worth my time telling." I manipulated the flower more. It grew stems and started to move it's mouth.  
  
"I am not a weakling." He protested, eyeing the flower with distrust. "Thats only an illusion." I looked at the flower.  
  
"Can an illusion take a bite off your arm?" I asked, blinking. Hiei was enjoying this. I knew he was. Kuwabara looked completely terrified.  
  
"I would believe him.. if I were you." Kuwabara said. I switched my gaze to him.  
  
"Thank you for reinforcing the truth, Kuwabara. You see, though, he will not believe me if he does not see it for himself." I wasn't really going to do anything drastic. "If I could have something like a piece of cloth or whatever.." Kuwabara took out a pencil and tossed it. I caught it in my other hand without taking my gaze off Yukio. I then held it to the plant and it took off the sharp point of lead, it's saliva melting a few inches off it. "Is that an illusion?" I tossed the pencil to Yukio. He shook his head and turned around, running away. I looked down at the flower and withdrew my spirit energy. It became just a normal flower again. My eyes returned to normal and so did everything else.  
  
"How did you do that, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. I looked over at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"I can manipulate plants to my bidding." I answered with a shrug. "I can turn them into carnivores or make them grow as large as I want. You remember the tournament." He nodded and I picked up my briefcase.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Y'know, come to think of it, your garden is really healthy, right?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is." I answered.  
  
"Do you.. y'know?" He asked me and I gave him a blank stare. "Do you use your spirit energy on normal plants?"  
  
"No." He stared me suspiciously. "I water them every once in a while if it doesn't rain. Besides, I don't like to waste my spirit energy on something that is nartural if I can avoid it. But if a plant is dying and my okaasan treasures it, then yes, I will use my spirit energy." He nodded.  
  
"I see." The only sound I heard right then were our footsteps. People paused to watch us walk by. Kuwabara's gang came up to meet their leader.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara." They noticed me and gave me a questioning glance.  
  
"Oh, him? He's cool. His name is-" I shot him a warning glance then nodded to each of them.  
  
"My name is Suuichi Minamino. It's a pleasure." I returned their gazes, making sure to mask the slight curiosity about them. They looked at Kuwabara with this look that I knew asked what was he doing with this.. creampuff?  
  
"Guys, don't insult him. He just scared off a thug so.." He glanced back at me to see my calm, emotionless look. I looked at him and gave them all the innocent act.  
  
"It wasn't my fault he called me a creampuff." I shrugged.  
  
"He shouldn't bother you again, then, Suuichi." Hiei finally revealed himself, jumping down from the tree and landing in front of me, facing me. Everyone else jumped three feet in the air. I smirked.  
  
"No." I said with a distant look on my face. "Not unless he really wants what is coming to him."  
  
"You really should be more social."  
  
"Hiei, you're not social." I said, giving him a look.  
  
"I'm not the one being called a creampuff." I gave him a deadly look, my spirit energy flaring up again. His eyes widened slightly but he snorted. "I know you could beat me and I also know better than to insult you." My energy leveled out and I closed my eyes to block out the sight of someone running toward us. Botan. I opened my eyes and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Are you coming with me?" He nodded and we set off, passing Botan and pretending she wasn't there. She looked back and I could tell. I felt her gaze on me. I wanted to run from that feeling but I pushed it all aside. I won't break down because I saw her. No.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again and as always, Hiei was sitting on my bed and I was sitting in my spinning chair. I looked at him and he looked up.  
  
"I have to get rid of this feeling. Emptiness." He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, something I had done a lot.  
  
"Just ignore it. It can't be that hard." I nodded and sighed. I turned to the desk and the computer on the side. I wondered if Hiei ever experienced the wonders of the internet. "Hiei, come here." He sat up and gave me a questioning glance. I clicked onto the internet. There was a lot of humorous stuff on the internet.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sighed. School is bad for your health and your brain. I scribbled on a paper, pretending to write notes and almost drooling because of my lack of sense in this place. I stared at the board and yawned. Ryu obviously thought it was funny. I heard him chuckle from his seat next to me. Soon, after a lot more yawns and a few mindless looks, the bell rang.  
  
"I heard about your ordeal with Yukio yesterday." Ryu said with a side glance at me. I was still under the effect of the brain-melting subject of science.  
  
"Hn." That was normally Hiei's response to things. He looked over at me and blinked.  
  
"Was what he said true?" I looked over at him with a questioning glance.  
  
"What did he say?" He explained most of the situation from yesterday and I shrugged. I wasn't going to deny the fact that it was true. "So what if he is telling the truth? He seriously doesn't matter to me anymore."  
  
"So it is true. How did you do it?"  
  
"Need you know?" I asked. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. It was obvious he did, but I wouldn't tell him I was a legendary bandit, a feared and respected demon from the depths of the Demon World, also known as Makai.  
  
"No, not really but I would like to." I shook my head. Clearly the situation was that his brain was fried. He didn't need to know and he shouldn't want to.  
  
"It's a secret of mine." I said with an empty, hollow look at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei watched me pace once again. This time I wasn't pacing because of her, but because of school.  
  
"Does it matter to you that much?" He asked boredly. I glared at him.  
  
"I don't want to get kicked out of school all because of.." I trailed off. "Do you think they'll figure it out?" He gave me a dumb look.  
  
"They're stupid humans, what do you think?" I paced more then dropped into my chair. "Finally you've stopped that stupid irritating pacing." I glared at him then I yawned.  
  
"I want sleep." I said. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"If that school fries your brain this much, what the hell are you going for?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"An education."  
  
"You mean to get smarter? The stupid thing fries your goddamn brains, moron."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Besides, you're smart enough. You're over 300 years old for crying out loud." He crossed his arms. "You honestly need help. These ningens made you dumb."  
  
"Not all of them." I said defensively. He rolled his eyes and laid back, closing his eyes. His breathing soon slowed and he rolled over, fast asleep. I stared at him, wondering why he was still alone. Still by himself. He had come a long way from his heartless self. But he still refuses to love someone other than his sister. I hadn't realized I had been staring, unblinking for five minutes. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, resting my arms on my desk. I rested my head in my arms and fell asleep within minutes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kurama." An annoyed voice said, breaking my hold on sleep. I felt someone's hand on my arm, shaking me. I blinked and looked up at who it was. My vision was still blurry and I was still tired.  
  
"Go away.." I mumbled. I put my head back in my arms and closed my eyes. Suddenly, the desk wasn't under me and I fell out of the chair. I opened my eyes and looked up, blinking the blurriness away. "What?"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Hiei asked. I shook my head and glanced at the clock. 10:29 AM. I looked back at Hiei.  
  
"So? I missed a few classes. Whats the point?" I laid still on the floor and closed my eyes again, my neck ached and so did my back. There was only one thing that could cure that. "How about some training?" Hiei brightened a little and his irritation faded, I noticed.  
  
"It's about time you made a sensible suggestion." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and got up. I changed into some training clothes and went with Hiei to the secluded area of the park. Our usual training area was ready and waiting for us. We started normally and gradually went up in speed. The pains in my neck and back were forgotten and probably gone after an hour.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My okaasan was sitting in the living room when we got home. I suppose Hiei could call this his home since he was staying here and eating here. The little freeloader.  
  
"Where have you been all day? The school called and left a message on the answering machine saying that you didn't go." She noticed my clothes and Hiei's. "Training or rolling around in the dirt?"  
  
"A little bit of both." I answered, walking toward the stairs. "I didn't go to school today because I didn't wake up until 10:30." I walked up the stairs before she could say anything else. Hiei followed me.  
  
"But you didn't tell her about our swimming activity." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I need a shower." I said, going into my room. I picked out some comfortable and loose-fitting pants then a large t-shirt. I dragged myself into the bathroom and took my hot shower. When I got out, I didn't feel as dirty. I smiled. Hiei was next to go in.  
  
When we were both clean and dressed, of course Hiei had to borrow some of my smaller clothes from my younger years. I bet he was relieved to find out that I hadn't given them away to kids next door or something. He was wearing black sweat pants that were baggy and touched the floor and a gray t-shirt that was two sizes too big. I chuckled.  
  
"Stop laughing at me." He said, giving me a glare. I only grinned in response.  
  
"But my clothes from a few years ago are two sizes too big for you!" I started laughing. He growled.  
  
"Well, then, it looks like we'll have to go shopping for him." My okaasan said with a smile. I looked over at her and nodded. If we had to get clothes for him, that meant that he had to go. He was going to add malls to the list of things he hated. I laughed.  
  
"Can we go tomorrow? By then will you have his clothes mended?" She nodded and held them up.  
  
"They're not too bad. Neither are yours. It'll give me something to do tonight since I'm not working." She replied. We had reached the living room. "There is some food left over from my supper. It's still warm."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When we were done eating we went to my room, of course. I sighed then looked at Hiei. He looked so funny in those clothes. I couldn't help but laugh again.  
  
"Shut up before I nail your mouth to your desk." He said, glaring at me. I stopped but still smiled.  
  
"You're so moody." I said lamely. "You dampen the mood."  
  
"What mood? All I saw was depression." I pretended to look shocked.  
  
"I was laughing."  
  
"At me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't like people laughing at me."  
  
"But that is a funny sight."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"Yes, it is." I wasn't going to argue with him but it was fun to get him angry. That was when he was the funniest. His insults would increase tenfold and he would probably ring my neck.  
  
"Shut up, Kurama." I gave him a hurt look.  
  
"Aww, come on, Hiei." He gave me a blank stare. "You can't seriously have any fun when you're like this."  
  
"Do I look like I want to have fun?"  
  
"You need sugar." I stated with a shake of my head. "You need a good sugar rush."  
  
"Sugar?" He repeated, blinking. I nodded and introduced him to wonders of sugar-filled products. We were both awake all night and the next morning didn't look too different either. I wound up drinking coffee at 3:43 AM. I sighed. "I like sugar."  
  
"I know. You said that atleast ten times already." My eyelids felt like lead. They felt so heavy. I wanted to just go to sleep. He didn't say anything. Instead, he laid down where he was sitting, which just happened to be the floor and stared at the ceiling. He looked wired. There was no doubt about that. I went over to my bed and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I suppose this chapter is long enough. n.n I had to make this a long chapter. It was just so fun to write!  
  
-Jess- 


	7. Chapter 7

-Delicate Petals-  
  
Yes, yes, I know. You want K/B. Give them a little time! n.n It'll happen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okaasan woke me up in time to get dressed and go to school. I can't help but thank her for that. Right. I slept through most of my classes and passed a test and a quiz with flying colors. Hiei was so right. I was smart enough. I didn't need to know this stuff because I already knew it.  
  
I was in Science class, having a nice nap when Ryu nudged me. I woke up and looked at him.  
  
"We're having a quiz today." I nodded and waited until I got it. These teachers never notice me. They only notice all those kids that don't know anything. I slept after I finished. Of course, I was the first to hand mine in. I was so anxious to sleep. Nothing but sleep ran through my brain.  
  
The bell rang and I was startled awake. My eyes snapped open and I blinked the blurriness away. I hadn't realized that I was sleeping so long. It felt like a minute.  
  
"How do you think you did?" Ryu asked me on the way to our lockers. I shrugged.  
  
"It was simple." I yawned and turned the combination to my lock and it snapped open. I took out my algebra book and a few other books. I would sleep through those classes, too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei stared at me when I was walking toward him. People used to give him weird looks because he waited there for me at the end of the day. They still did. We walked together in silence for a while.  
  
"Did anything remotely interesting happen today?" He asked and I shook my head.  
  
"I slept through most of my classes, passed tests and quizes, and threw notes and love letters from girls away. Nope." I replied. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"Sounds like you had an interesting day."  
  
"Very."  
  
"We're going shopping as soon as we get home." He said in a quiet tone. That woke me up and made my mood better.  
  
"To get you clothes." I added. He glared at me.  
  
"Shut up." He was in a bad mood and I could tell. I smiled.  
  
"How was your interesting day?" He sighed and most of his anger vanished with it. He looked over at me.  
  
"I slept until noon and when I woke up, you weren't there. Your mother told me that she told you to go to school today. I drew in my notebook and ate more sugar." He shrugged. So, those were Hiei's activities, hmm? I smiled.  
  
"So the most you did was lay around my room?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded.  
  
"The shorter version of it." He said with a half-smile. "Your mother let me have ice-cream." I laughed.  
  
"Sounds like she was on your good side today, then, ne?" He nodded but stayed silent. Kuwabara shouted to us. He had seen Hiei, I'd imagine. Hiei pretended he wasn't there. I nudged him. "Don't be rude." He snorted and gave me a look.  
  
"Hey Kurama, hey shorty." He used Hiei's nickname. Well, it was his nickname for Hiei. The koorime just called him all sorts of insults.  
  
"Kuwabara." I nodded my head once to him then focused my eyes back on the sidewalk. Who knows how long it'll go on like this? This peace couldn't last for long.  
  
"Kurama? Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I stiffened. He surprised me. I wasn't expecting anything. I turned around and my eyes flashed. I shook my head to clear it of thoughts then I sighed.  
  
"I think I need to get home." I said quietly. I wasn't feeling well and I think Hiei knew that too. We left him and quickly walked to my house.  
  
"What was that about?" He crossed his arms. I looked at him and blinked.  
  
"I don't know." I shrugged then he smirked.  
  
"It got us away from the moron." I smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We walked through the parking lot to the mall. Hiei had already tried to escape once. I grabbed his wrist and wound up dragging him. Once we got into the elevator, there was a little boy there. He kept smiling at Hiei. Hiei glared at him and growled slightly. When we got out of the elevator, I rubbed my ears.  
  
"Did you have to make him cry!?" I asked. My ears were still ringing. Hiei snorted and stopped rubbing his ears.  
  
"He wouldn't stop smiling at me."  
  
"Atleast the smiling was quiet!" I exclaimed. He crossed his arms and stayed silent. My okaasan was leading us to a clothing store.  
  
"His smile was annoying me." He said in an aggravated tone. I glared at him and dragged him by the arm into the store. As soon as he saw the clothes, he started to run out but I grabbed the back of his collar, jerking him back.  
  
"They have black clothes here, too." I said in a whisper. I had to admit that it was funny already.  
  
"I don't want to be in here. Let go of me!" He tried to bite me but I moved my hand. "This is against my will!"  
  
"We know, Hiei." My okaasan came back with blue and green and yellow colored clothes. Hiei freaked out and his eyes went wide. He closed them and covered his eyes with his hands. I heard him mumble about bright colors making his eyes burn. I shook my head and told her what he liked.  
  
"Get me out of here, Kurama." He said, his voice dripping with venom. I sighed and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hiei, this isn't so bad. You need clothes if we're going to train. This is necessary."  
  
"But I need to get out of here." He said in that tone of voice where I knew he was bordering his anger and insanity.  
  
"Listen, Hiei, I'll tell my okaasan that we're going to look for training clothes for you. Come with me." He put his hands down but refused to look at anything, not even the floor. He stared straight ahead in a daze. I told my okaasan and she nodded, letting us leave.  
  
"I have never been happier to get out of there.. Can we leave this entire.. mall?" He asked. I glared at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn." He walked beside me, knowing that I'd only catch him if he ran. He tried a few more times but we got to a small store that had some nice training clothes. Almost like his. We looked through them and he picked out some black ones that fit him. Okaasan joined us and paid for them.  
  
"Are you sure you like those, Hiei?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"I'm not wearing anything else."  
  
"Thats too bad." Her face fell. "Because I thought you'd look cute in that!" She dragged us over to the store we were in before. Hiei's eyes widened when he saw the outfit. He would've screamed if so many people weren't around. He was nervous and jittery until we left the mall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I narrowed my eyes. This was a very important card game.  
  
"Do you have a 6?" I asked, looking up at Hiei. He looked through the small amount of cards in his hand.  
  
"Go fish.." He still didn't like that phrase. I smiled and picked up a card. I didn't get my 6. "Have a 5?"  
  
"No." I blinked. "Go fish." He picked up a card. We soon finished and Hiei had won. He said that he wouldn't use his jagan and he didn't. He sighed and fell back, looking at the ceiling. I did the same. We had played every game of cards that I knew how to play. I heard a pop and knew that he had opened another can of soda. We were wired but jumping around the house wasn't the greatest idea in the book.  
  
"What can we do now?"  
  
"I don't know." I rolled over onto my stomach and poked him in the side. He gave me an irritated look.  
  
"Can we leave the house and do something?"  
  
"Like what? Steal street signs?" I asked sarcastically. He sighed and fell back on his back. I looked over at the TV. I picked up the remote and clicked the power button.  
  
"Use our product and never--" Commercial.  
  
"We'll give you the money you need--" Commercial.  
  
"Need boredom insurance?"  
  
"Yes!" Both Hiei and I shouted. Commercial.  
  
"Never look for--" Commercial.  
  
"Now, we're going to paint a happy little fawn next to a happy little creek-" Some guy thats on something that isn't good for his health. I flipped through the channels until I got to the TV Guide channel.  
  
"There isn't anything good on TV." I said boredly. I clicked the power button and the TV went blank. We were downstairs in the living room. I threw a pillow at Hiei and he ducked just in time.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" He asked. I looked over at him and blinked.  
  
"I don't know." We sat there for about ten minutes. I laid down on my stomach and stared at the blank TV screen.  
  
"I don't want to sit here all night." He said with a deep frown.  
  
"Either do I." We stared at each other for a few minutes. I chewed my bottom lip in thought. He got up and yawned.  
  
"I want ice-cream." I started laughing. He glared at me. "Will you shut up?" I continued to laugh and hold my sides. We were both wired. He raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes and left the room. He came back in moments later with a bowl of ice-cream.  
  
"Didn't you get me a bowl?" I asked. He glared.  
  
"No, get it yourself." I grinned, not expecting much from him.  
  
I was sitting in my spinning chair and Hiei had pulled one over, just to watch me play on the internet. I typed in some amusing stuff and it came up. It was hilarious. We spent hours laughing.. well it was mostly me laughing. The most Hiei gave was a slight chuckle. We were now in the midst of another very important card game.  
  
"Hah!" I shouted, grinning. I had won that game of War that had raged on for atleast two hours, with the addition of bathroom breaks, soda runs, ice-cream fights, and the additional pillow throwing activity.  
  
"No need to brag." He said in a slightly irritated voice. "I won all the rest."  
  
"Hush, you're ruining my proud moment." I glared at him then grinned again. He rolled his eyes. "Okay.. It's 3:30 in the morning. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I don't know." I probably would have to go to school, if my okaasan came home from work. Hiei wouldn't wake me up, preferring that I be home and not at the 'The Brain-Melting Institute' as he called it. I blinked. A sudden wave of tiredness hit me.  
  
"Sleep sound good to you?" He shrugged and I walked over to my bed. Lovely bed. It looked so great just now. Tonight had been the best night. No sad thoughts had come to my head at all. Hiei and I had been growing closer together. We were like brothers. I put my head on my pillow and I felt so comfortable.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kurama." I felt someone poke me in the side and knew who it was. I groaned and opened my eyes, turning over to face him.  
  
"What do you want, Hiei?" I asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Your mother wants you to get ready for the brain melting academics." I needed to ask him if he's been reading my dictionary for fun. Where in the hell did he learn that word?  
  
"Okay." I sighed heavily and dragged myself out of bed.  
  
I yawned and blinked a few times as I walked to school. I was slouched over and tired. I could've fallen asleep if not for my walking companion. I looked over at Hiei. He seemed strangely irritated.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" I asked bluntly. He looked over at me and scowled.  
  
"I need to stop this occurance before your brain is completely gone and you become like the idiot." He snapped. I blinked and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing to worry about." He raised an eyebrow. "I sleep during the entire thing. If they catch me, then the most they can give me is a warning the first time. I hope I don't get detention."  
  
"Detention?" He repeated the foreign word. I nodded.  
  
"You have to stay the length of a class after school is done. There's nothing to do and it's completely boring."  
  
"You mean an extra class?" He gave me an angry look when I nodded.  
  
"Don't look at me like I invented it." I said sending him a blank stare. "What do you want me to do? Draw little green dots on my eyelids so they think I'm awake?" He cracked a smirk.  
  
"You've been in school too long."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Needless to say, I didn't get a detention. I didn't even get in trouble, nor noticed. By the end of the day, I was feeling refreshed, as if I had slept for a full night. I met Hiei by the gates and we walked from there.  
  
"How was your exciting day?" I asked, causing him to break from his thoughts.  
  
"I was at the park all day."  
  
"Sitting in that tree of yours?" He nodded. I smiled. He loved that tree and had been away from it for quite a while now.  
  
"Hello, you two!" I heard a voice say behind us. I inwardly cringed. Just what I needed.  
  
"Hello, Botan." I swallowed the lump in my throat when I said her name. She skipped ahead of us and we stopped walking. She gave me a smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Kurama." She said in a sort of sarcastic voice. I blinked up at her and my gaze remained calm and serene, as it always had before the problem started. "I just had to find you two and tell you about a small party at Keiko's tomorrow evening." She was back to her bubbly self. I sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid I must decline." I said in a neutral, even tone. She looked at me and frowned.  
  
"I'm not going either." Hiei said, drawing her attention away from me. "I hate those social gatherings. They're always too noisy." I silently thanked him.  
  
"Too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you both there." Her face fell. I smacked myself mentally. Hard. They all probably thought that Hiei and I had removed ourselves from the team.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Botan." I said. She smiled sadly then started to walk past us. I sensed something different about her. She seemed more sad than I had thought she could be. Hiei looked at me and sighed.  
  
'She doesn't know why you have been avoiding her. She has confused feelings of you, as well.' He said through the link. I silently thanked his telepathy. I nodded and I felt the link close. I turned my head and watched over my shoulder as she walked away.  
  
"You and I both, Botan." I whispered. My hollow, empty feeling was back. She was a part of me that I could never forget. I sighed.  
  
"Come on, Kurama." I heard Hiei's stern tone and felt his disapproving glare. I was starting to wonder if my feelings were true. I couldn't investigate them further, knowing full well that I would have to bring them back in order to know. I remembered the pain it caused me to see her with him. I remembered the feeling and it made my heart ache. I honestly didn't know I was crying until Hiei tapped me on the shoulder and brought me back to reality. "Stop." I wiped the tears away and pushed the feelings back to where they originally were. In the back of my mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hn. Yes, yes. The K/B is yet to come. *wink* It most definately will soon enough.  
  
Until then, I guess you'll have to make due with the Hiei and Kurama humor moments.  
  
-Jess- 


	8. Chapter 8

-Delicate Petals-  
  
n.n Good chapter comin' up, I think.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I slowed to a stop to catch my breath. I had been running. Hiei had decided to do some individual training. I smiled. It felt good to be alone for a while. Hiei was good company. Funny company.  
  
"Hey, Kurama." I turned around and came face-to-face with Botan. I stepped back and blinked.  
  
"Hello, Botan." I replied. She smiled at me and noticed the sweat on my shirt and forehead. She looked up into my eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Jogging?"  
  
"Running." I corrected. She nodded and stayed silent for a minute.  
  
"Kurama, are you certain that you don't want to go to the party? I mean, it would be nice if you were there. There's going to be dancing and such." I sighed.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready for all that, Botan." I said in a quiet tone. She bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Please?" She gave me a pleading look. I stared at her for a second before nodding my head.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." She instantly brightened and I felt better. I didn't need to avoid her but it was better that I did. I don't feel like crying at all. In fact, her smile made me feel light-headed. I suppose the feeling never faded. It will never fade. She hugged me.  
  
"Thank you!" She kissed my cheek. My face felt hot as I stood there. I couldn't breathe. She giggled. "Are you okay?" I swallowed the lump in my throat but I still couldn't say anything so I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then." She walked backwards for a minute, waving. All I could do was stare, wide-eyed after her. I touched my cheek and gave her retreating figure a half-smile.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I dressed in a pair of black pants and a white button-up shirt with a black overcoat. I smiled to myself. Hiei was just wearing his normal black outfit. Nothing could ever change him. I'm surprised I even convinced him to go. We left a few minutes later. I smiled to myself. Tonight should be fun for all of us. No problems or worries. The only thing was, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"I don't know how you convinced me to go with you." I heard Hiei mumble. I smiled smugly and looked at him.  
  
"Yukina is no doubt going to be there with Kuwabara." I said with a shrug. "It isn't my fault that you want to protect her from.. the idiot, as you call him." A spark lit up in his crimson eyes and I knew I had him. He wasn't going to back out. He was going even if he didn't want to. We got there and I knocked on the door. Keiko opened it and smiled.  
  
"They're here!" She cried to the whole gang. When we walked in, it was as if we were the center of attention. I saw Koenma sitting by himself, drinking some tea. I was able to pretend he wasn't there and continue in answering questions. When everything was cleared up, Botan came up to me and I stared at her, speechless. She was beautiful in everything I've seen her in. She looked stunning. She was wearing a simple spaghetti-strapped purple shirt that contrasted perfectly with her eyes, a simple black skirt, and black low-heeled sandals. I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Save me a dance?" She gave me a grin. "For old times sake?" I didn't know what she was talking about, but I agreed, saying a simple 'of course'. After all, what other girl was here that I would dance with? Maybe Keiko, if Yuusuke didn't have her all night. Hiei would probably kill me, but I want to ask Yukina to a dance, as well. Just to talk to her. Keiko started the music and it was partially fast-paced. I stood in the corner, next to Hiei. He wouldn't dance with anyone. I smiled slightly. That was just Hiei. If Yukina asked him, he would give in. But she still didn't know about him. It almost seemed like she never would. I glanced at Hiei out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be in a broodingly silent mood. I looked back out on the floor. The girls were mostly taking it up, except for Yukina. She was talking to Kuwabara. After a few more fast dances, Keiko decided to let slow songs play for a while. Kuwabara stayed out of it and so did Shizuru. Keiko dragged Yuusuke up and into the middle of the room. I looked down at Hiei.  
  
"You're not going to hold a grudge against me if I dance with your sister, right?" He looked up at me.  
  
"It's not you who I mind." I nodded and took that as an 'okay'. I saw Botan with Koenma then turned my attention to Yukina.  
  
"May I have the pleasure?" She looked up at me with her large crimson eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Alright." She slipped her hand in my own and we walked out. I smiled down at her. "I saw you over there. You looked sort of lonely." Her quiet voice calmed me a little. She reminded me so much of Hiei.. without the perks of a bad temper.  
  
"I was standing with Hiei. It really isn't so bad." I said with a glance around. We positioned ourselves and she smiled.  
  
"You're a wonderful dancer."  
  
"I try." She blushed slightly. I took this oppertunity. "What do you think of Kuwabara?" She looked up at me and a twinkle appeared in her eyes.  
  
"He is really nice." She answered. "That tough guy act is all hiding his true self. I think that might be the case with him, over there. Hiei, wasn't it?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes, that is the case with him. He is arrogant and may seem scary but he wouldn't harm anyone close to him." I said, looking over at him. He had his eyes on us. I sent him a grin.  
  
"You seem to be close to him."  
  
"We are close." I said sincerely. "I think of him a brother and I'm sure he thinks of me the same way. We do spend a lot of time together." She nodded. "That seems to be the case with you and Kuwabara." She blushed.  
  
"Yes, well, we get along very well. Some of the things he says are flattering, but some of them, I don't really know what to think of." She paused. "I'm still confused." I smiled.  
  
"You need more time to spend with him and get to know him better. He likes you and we all can tell." She looked up me then over at Kuwabara, who seemed to be watching us as closely as Hiei. Of course, Hiei knew what I was talking to her about.  
  
"You really think so?" There was hope in her voice and her eyes. I nodded. The song ended and I smiled down at her.  
  
"Thank you for dancing with me. I felt like I was missing out on all the fun." She smiled.  
  
"And thank you for pointing out some things that I never noticed before." I grinned then turned back to walk to the corner and talk with Hiei, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a delicate touch. One that I knew well.  
  
"I thought I heard you say that you would save a dance for me." I looked over and stared into her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Of course I said that." I smiled and she took my arm, pulling me into the middle of the room. The song started. I wanted to spill my mind to her, but I couldn't. I felt those feelings coming back.  
  
"Have you been avoiding me?" She asked, getting into position. I didn't answer. We started dancing and I thought about what to say to her. The truth only came up.  
  
"Yes." I answered, a bit hesitant. I knew she caught it. She frowned slightly.  
  
"I was a bit upset. When you ran away from me." She looked up at me and I felt the sadness of her gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry.." I looked away from her. My eyes started to sting with tears. I never meant to hurt her, but I couldn't help it. "I never meant to hurt you. I felt so lonely and it sort of has to do with you." Her expression didn't change. She just stared up at me. I want to promise myself and her that I'll never hurt her again. I don't that promise is possible. Our friendship was important to me. She was important to me. I couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me, let alone anyone else." She smiled, which made me smile slightly. "The fact is, that I'm just happy to see you now." She looked down, avoiding my gaze. I was surprised that she would still want to be my friend after all the pain I must've caused her. "You weren't yourself so I can't blame you." Guilt overpowered me.  
  
"Yes, you can. It was my fault. All of it. I shouldn't have acted that way at all but I'm so confused."  
  
"Your life right now is as fragile as delicate petals." She said softly. I looked down at her. "They can fall off and lay on the ground, vulnerable to shattering by someone's foot. I understand. I sort of know how it feels." She paused. "Koenma and I are walking on thin ice."  
  
"Really? What's wrong?"  
  
"Just a relationship problem that'll probably work itself out." I nodded. Sensible enough. Botan and I were probably never meant to be. My heart is just in the wrong place. I couldn't figure it out though. I couldn't pull my heart from it's holder. I smiled slightly. She would have my heart forever, that was for sure.  
  
"Well, I'm not good on the subject." I said with a tiny glance at her. She smiled.  
  
"I'm awfully surprised, considering how many you seem to have now." I paled. She then frowned. "I was just kidding. I know you don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"But the relationship problems come without the girlfriend." The next song started and we continued to dance. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? And how would that be?" I shrugged.  
  
"The girl I fell in love with is with someone else. You don't need me to continue." She shook her head and stared at me thoughtfully.  
  
"I see your point." Her voice was so soft. I could've sworn she knew it was she was the problem. "You still won't tell me who this girl is?" I shook my head. Maybe she didn't know. I sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Despite what I thought, last night went really fast after that. I smiled in remembrance of my time with Botan. Hiei was at the park. He had been distant since I told him what Yukina had said of Kuwabara. He needed his space and I understood perfectly. I needed my space right now to think.  
  
"Suuichi?" My okaasan came in with a small smile on her face. I looked back at her.  
  
"Okaasan?" She sat down next to me on my bed. She looked cheerful. "What is it?"  
  
"I found this." She handed me a picture and I stared at her. She gestured to it. I looked down and my breath caught in my throat. It was a picture I had treasured until recently. It was of Botan. She had her hair down and looked surprised but still had a smile on her face. I closed my eyes and set the picture down on my lap. This picture was reminding me of how special our times were when we were together. I know now that I must treasure my friends and her because this time was not going to last forever. I looked over at my okaasan and tears started to run down my face. I felt the heat of them on my skin as they slowly made their way down my cheeks.  
  
"Thank you.." I embraced her quickly then stood up. I held the picture in my hand as if it were a treasure. And it was. I raced out of my room and ran toward where I might possibly be able to find her. I had to tell her about the mishap I had with my emotions. This overbearing weight was too much for me. I raced around everywhere. I couldn't find her. I walked into the ramen shop where Yuusuke and Keiko were sitting. I wasn't about to sit with them when Yuusuke waved me over. I took the picture out of my back pocket so that I wouldn't sit on it. I then placed it in my coat pocket.  
  
"Hey, Kurama." Keiko said cheerfully. I smiled at her. "What are you doing here? I didn't think we'd see you today." I shrugged.  
  
"I.. I just needed some time to think. I needed a walk." Yuusuke nodded and moved over so that I could sit next to him.  
  
"Sounds like you have a lot on your mind." He said with a small smile. I didn't know whether to nod or shake my head or what. I was dumbfounded. Of course I had a lot on my mind, but it was going to be gone when I find Botan. "Have you seen Botan at all today?" I looked up and shook my head.  
  
"No, and I've been all over." Looking for her.. I added in my head. "Not a sign of her, I'm positive." I assured them when Keiko was about to say something.  
  
"Hmm.." The girl looked down worriedly. "I'm starting to worry. She told us she would meet us here and she's two hours late." I blinked. It really wasn't like Botan to miss something, let alone be late.  
  
"Do you know where she might go?" I asked. They shook their heads. "There isn't any way to get to Reikai." I chewed my bottom lip worriedly. I heard the ringing of the bell on the door. I looked up but it was just some guy with his girlfriend. I looked down at the table.  
  
"It isn't like her to be late or miss a meeting. I hope she's okay." Keiko looked out the glass windows. My heart was starting to race. Something had to be wrong. I just didn't know what. I stood up. I had to tell my okaasan good-bye before she went on a weeks vacation, thanks to her job. However, it was a trip for one so I couldn't go. I told her to have fun and to accept it. She did and she was leaving today.  
  
"I've got to go. I'll keep my eyes open for any sign of her." I departed for home. As soon as I was around the corner I started running.  
  
"Suuichi!" Okaasan when I got home. I was breathing heavily and needed to catch my breath before I could speak again. "I was worried that you wouldn't get home before I had to leave."  
  
"I'm here." I said, blinking. "Have fun on your trip. I'll talk to you later, I assume?" She nodded and hugged me.  
  
"Good-bye, honey. I'll see you when I get home. I'm so sorry you couldn't come with me."  
  
"It's okay, okaasan. I wouldn't have went anyway." I kissed her on the cheek and helped her carry her things out to her car. I watched until the car was out of sight.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I heard a knock on the door about four hours later. The stars glittered in the sky as bright and cold as every other night. The full moon cast it's silvery light over the city. I walked to the door and opened it, not expecting to see Botan standing there. She was crying. I instantly knew that this problem was why she wasn't around a while ago. I grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her in.  
  
"What happened?" I closed the door and led her over to the couch. She cried for a few minutes after we sat down. I hugged her to me and let her cry. She could tell me when she was ready.  
  
"Ko-Koenma.." She cried harder, trying in vain to stop her tears. "He.. broke up.. with me! All for.. Ikuko!" She hugged me and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"When did you find out?" She started hiccuping. Then she started to choke on sobs so I rubbed her back and soothed her hair down. I rested my head on top of hers and she told me the entire story. I listened, trying to hold back my own tears. Her pain.. I could feel it. She was upset. If she wasn't happy then I wasn't. I could feel her shaking as I sat there, my tears finally giving way as they left hot trails down my cheeks.  
  
"I was.. so upset that I.. forgot all.. about Keiko and Y-Yuusuke.. I was crying all day long." I pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes. I whispered comforting words to her, encouraging her to let it all out.  
  
"He shouldn't have let someone as good as you go." I said and she looked up at me. I felt her gaze, even as I looked away. I was too afraid of what I might see in those eyes of hers. Pain and hurt. Something I had gone through just to make her happy. Now, both of our worlds are in turmoil.  
  
"What?" She asked softly. I swallowed and repeated what I said to her.  
  
"He shouldn't have let someone as good as you go, Botan." I said in a serious tone. "You're a wonderful person. I would think that someone who asked for your love and got it, would treat you with the proper respect." I stopped myself from furthering those incessant ramblings. Yes, they were ramblings because I could go on and on forever about how beautiful and sweet she was. I felt her move and heard her crying again.  
  
"Kurama.." I never felt closer to her in all my life. I felt important. Like a lifeline that was needed to support her and help her. I felt needed. I pulled her to me again, unable to grasp the feelings of my old love for her. I felt a new, stronger love burst from my emotions. I felt hot tears falling from my eyes. The warmth. The heat. The feeling of her in my embrace. She wrapped her arms around me and returned my embrace.  
  
"Botan, I'm here for you." I whispered. Those words were what she needed to hear, and I knew it. "I will always be here for you." She started to cry harder and I cried with her, though not for the same reasons. I was over crying for lost love that would never come back. Lost love that would always remain lost.  
  
"Thank you." Those words were clear and undaunted by tears. Untouched by the cracking of the voice in such emotional states. I need her. She needs me now. She needs my comfort and my support. I would give everything I was to her. I would give my life if she were to be happy. The minutes ticked by and I had never felt so needed.  
  
"Your welcome." My words matched hers in contrast. They were as clear as crystal and as hard and solid as diamonds. The words could not be broken. For they were our support. They were our comfort. I closed my eyes and my tears increased. Even simple manners mattered. Because then we'd know that we were there for each other. That we would always be. A simple term, such as friendship, means more than the world itself. You could have anything, riches, jewels, and treasure.. but nothing would add up to the person you loved most. To the people you love most. Without them, you would be lost. Hopelessly lost in a dark and dingy world. Without them, you would not be able to have what you do. You would not have been able to give and receive without greed, to be joyful at giving something to someone.  
  
Friends are real. The world would not survive without them. The people would not be able to feel and to feed off that feeling to make it stronger.  
  
Life is hard. Take the hits. Take the pain. For someday, everyone will find true happiness.  
  
I have not won the battle yet. She is not mine. She is my friend right now. Emotions are put on hold to the friend of the hurting, because you feel it too. When someone close to you is hurting, you can't help but feel hurt as well. I held her close to my heart now. My heart was beating wildly with the knowledge that she needed me. I fed off that need and realized that I needed her just as much. I let out all of my anguish with her. I let out all of the pain with her. Our tears flowed freely. My emotions overflowed with grief. Her grief. Our grief. What she has lost, I have lost. She has lost her happiness, as have I. We will get over it. Together.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it for now. I will update. I'm anxious to continue writing. Seriously.  
  
-Jess- 


	9. Chapter 9

-Delicate Petals-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I opened my eyes and yawned. I blinked and felt something next to me. I looked down and smiled. Botan was fast asleep, not crying but looking peaceful. I don't know how long it's going to take her to get over Koenma. I hoped it wouldn't be too long for her sake.  
  
"Isn't this cute?" I heard from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up, Hiei." I grumbled, moving Botan slightly so that I could get up. "Koenma broke it off." He looked down at the diety.  
  
"I figured it would happen sooner or later." He stated, giving me a look. I stared at him blankly. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Who knows? I figure that I'll comfort her until she gets over her loss." I shrugged and he followed me into the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee. I needed it right now. Tea wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Then?" He sat down in the chair next to me. "You can't tell me you're over it." I didn't answer for a minute. No, I most certainly couldn't say that.  
  
"I'm not." I felt his gaze as I stared at the table. "I don't know."  
  
"You've been saying that a lot lately." He said, resting his arm on the table then putting his head in his hand.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed. I didn't know the answers to the most important questions. It was frustrating. I looked at the clock. 8:54 AM. The breakup was a shock to her system. She needed to get everything back together. I sighed. Today was Saturday.  
  
"You still have a lot to piece together, ne?" I looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will you stop saying that?" He was starting to get irritated. I frowned deeper. I looked over at the coffee pot and saw that it was done. I poured both Hiei and I a cup then got out the milk. I let him do his own, but he followed what I did. I took a sip and relished in the warm liquid sliding down my throat.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" I asked, taking another sip. He shrugged and swallowed.  
  
"Some individual training. I guess I could check up on Yukina later on." He said, looking down into his cup. I leaned back more fully in my chair until I heard gentle footsteps on the cold tile floor. I looked up and smiled at Botan.  
  
"Good morning." I greeted her. She smiled slightly and I noticed that she was silently crying. I looked down into my cup and set it down. "Want some coffee?" She shook her head, sat down, and rested her head in her arms, her shoulders shaking. I looked over at Hiei and frowned.  
  
'She is still upset. How long will this last?' He asked through the telepathic link. I shrugged and looked back over at her.  
  
'I suppose it will last a few days. She was so happy before..' I took a drink then stood up. I needed to get dressed for the day. Botan looked up when she heard movement. I smiled down at her and rested my hand on her head.  
  
"You can have a shower this morning, if you want." I said gently. She nodded and stood up. I glanced at Hiei and he nodded once. She followed me up the stairs and I figured that she would need some clothes. She was a bit bigger than Keiko so that was out of the question. I wandered into my room. She should've brought some clothes. I heard the door close downstairs and knew that Hiei left for his early morning training. This was going to be a long day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you have any.. clothes I could wear for today?" Botan came into my room in just a towel and I stared at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"H-Hai." I swallowed and walked past her, blushing slightly, to the bed. I showed her some of my smaller outfits. "It may be a little big. I don't think we're going anywhere today, are we?" She shrugged.  
  
"If you don't have anywhere to go." I shook my head.  
  
"We could take a walk over to the park." I went to the door. "Just call me if you need anything." She nodded and I closed the door. I went downstairs and flipped on the TV. I found out one thing. Absolutely nothing was on. She came back down and I noticed that she left her hair down. I gave her a curious look and blinked, tilting my head to the side.  
  
"Do you have a hair brush?" I nodded and pointed to the other coffee table. I noticed that her hands were shaking and that what she wanted to put up was falling out of her hands. I went up behind her and took the things from her hands. I started brushing through her cerulean locks. They didn't have a single knot. I put her hair up and hugged her from behind.  
  
"I'll help you get over it." I whispered softly. Tears were already running down her cheeks. She turned around and buried her head in my chest. She shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Thank you.." I held her and didn't say a word. I stared into the mirror on the wall in front of us. Tears were starting to sting my emerald eyes. I realized that I didn't have a voice anymore. "I couldn't do it alone.."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm here for you. You were there for me.. even after I was rude and cold to you." I felt hot tears running down the sides of my face. This situation made me cry, as well as the pain. How could Koenma break her heart that way? What the hell was wrong with him? I wanted to punch his lights out but violence wasn't going help right now.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan is sleeping again. I was glad that she could rest easily. There wasn't a trace of hurt nor fear on her face so she wasn't having a nightmare. I wondered what was going to happen. It was only noon and I found out she hadn't slept well last night so she was tired. She had stopped crying for atleast an hour. I know one thing, though. I never want to see her in pain ever again. I'll make sure of that. Pain, such as hers, should not be a part of this world. Through this crisis, I have felt closer to her than I ever have before. She is depending on me to be there for her. I am there for her. I always will be, even if she does not love me. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Please do not let my feelings ruin our friendship." I whispered, leaving my room. She was asleep in my bed so.. I certainly couldn't stay up there.  
  
One hour..  
  
Two hours..  
  
Three hours..  
  
Has three hours passed yet? It seems like it. I've been staring at the TV Guide channel for what seems like hours. No wait.. Only a half-hour. Dammit. The music was driving me insane. I turned off the TV before I mess myself up anymore. The phone started ringing and I picked it up.  
  
"Suuichi!" I heard my okaasan's cheerful voice through the phone. I smiled slightly.  
  
"Hello, okaasan. How was the first night?" I asked, interested.  
  
"It was great. This place is so beautiful. I'm going to buy tons of film so you can see it too. How are you? You sound bored."  
  
"Well.. a lot has happened. Botan is here. Her boyfriend broke up with her so she's really upset. She's sleeping now." I said truthfully. I wasn't going to lie to her.  
  
"Did she just show up today?"  
  
"No, she came here four hours after you left."  
  
"Really? Is she okay? The poor girl." She sounded upset. You have no idea, okaasan.  
  
"I told her that I'll help her get over it. She cried today, as well." I knew that telling her would cause her to ask the question.  
  
"You're such a sweet boy, Suuichi. Do you need me there?"  
  
"No, okaasan. I shall be fine on my own. You needn't worry." I heard her sigh. "Just have fun on your trip."  
  
"Okay. I'll call later to check on you two.. or are you going somewhere?"  
  
"No, we'll be here. I may take her to the park and talk with her. If she is feeling up to it." I looked over at the door when it opened. Hiei came in, all frustrated. That was my favorite mood for him. He was always fun to argue with and get sarcastic remarks from.  
  
"Is that Hiei that came home?" She liked Hiei. She told me before that he was cute and that he was a friend that I shouldn't let away.  
  
"Yes, and he doesn't look like he had a good training day." I grinned at him and he glared at me.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later." We said good-bye and hung up. I watched as Hiei sat down on the opposite side of the couch.  
  
"You look so happy. I think I might celebrate your happiness."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"And I care because?" I stared at him. I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to piss him off more.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kuwabara and Yukina?"  
  
"At the temple."  
  
"Figures." He glared at me and I shot him a dirty look. "Well, you have to give her her own space. For crying out loud, she doesn't even know you're her brother!" He stared at me with this look.  
  
"I can't tell her. I don't.."  
  
"You're scared of her reaction, aren't you?" He didn't say anything. By the way he looked down, I knew it was the truth. "Listen, Hiei. Just think of how important she is to you. You want her in your life and you want to be in her life, correct? Well, I made the mistake of waiting too long. I don't want you to do that. Tell her." He looked up at me. My eyes widened. His eyes were glazed and watery. I smiled at him. "Don't be afraid of it. Just try."  
  
"I will soon enough." He wouldn't look at me.  
  
"If it's any help, try not to be so happy."  
  
"Shut up." He picked up a pillow and threw it at me. "You annoy me too much for your own good."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were bad for my health." He scowled then started chasing me around the room. I started to laugh at him. Land mine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sighed and watched as she walked down the stairs. Her amethyst eyes looked dim but she wasn't crying. That was a step toward improvement.  
  
"You honestly believe this thing is entertaining?" I turned my head and saw that he was playing with the TV remote. He was flicking through channels and looking disgusted. "This is.. so.." He made a face and didn't continue. I snatched the remote from him and turned the TV off.  
  
"You shouldn't be watching things like that, Hiei." I snickered. "You aren't old enough." He glared at me. Botan had gotten to the living room by then. I smiled at her and I could sense that she wasn't in a good mood. She was still upset. She had all the time she needed to recover.  
  
"Kitsune, I swear, if you weren't so lucky.."  
  
"Hush, Hiei." I said in amusement. He glared at me. "You never had any patience, did you?"  
  
"Idiot." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Botan, who sat down next to me.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay." She answered quietly. I nodded and noticed that Hiei had snatched the remote from me. I looked over at him to see him playing with it again. He turned it on and put it on mute. Then he turned the volume all the way up, then all the way down. I rubbed my ears.  
  
"Hiei.." I covered my ears again when he turned it to a channel that didn't come in and the sound of the annoying static filled the room. I snatched it away from him and turned it down. "Stop playing with the volume!"  
  
"Do you honestly think I have anything better to do?" He asked boredly. He threw a pillow at me.  
  
"No, but.. do you have to play with the volume?"  
  
"No, I just do it to annoy you." He said sarcastically. I gave him a blank stare then put it on a channel.  
  
"This is at your level of entertainment." I stopped and noticed that it was playing the most feared show by adults. I hurriedly changed the channel before we got mortified for life. Teletubbies are not healthy. "Maybe we should try this.." I turned it off and sighed. That was much better. Hiei glared at me.  
  
"You seriously have to drop out of school." He got up and went up to my room, probably to find HIS notebook.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan and I sat on a park bench, staying silent and keeping to our thoughts. I fought the urge to ask her if she was okay. I knew what the answer would be. It would be more tears and a no. I chewed my lip thoughtfully, having nothing better to do. If Hiei were here right at this moment, he would suggest that I stop with the silence and get on with what I wanted to ask.  
  
'You're right, Kurama. Stop with the silence.' He formed a link. Nice.  
  
'You always have to nearly scare me to death, don't you?' I asked sarcastically. I could see him smirk.  
  
'Of course I do. Who else would?'  
  
'Certainly you.' I sighed. 'Since you seem to form a link between us whenever you feel the need to, can you help me out here? I'm confused.'  
  
'About what?' He was sort of curious. I don't think he was irritated.  
  
'What to say.'  
  
'Say whatever. I'm going to draw in MY notebook.' I felt the link vanish and I blinked. What a help he was. I leaned back and stared at the ominous gray clouds hovering above us. Rain. I smiled.  
  
"Botan? Do you want to head back to my house?" She shook her head slightly.  
  
"I think I should talk to Keiko. She's probably worried." I nodded.  
  
"I talked to them the day.. you know. Well, she was worried."  
  
"Probably more so now. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I nodded and watched as she left. I didn't feel like getting up just yet. Suddenly, I felt his presence.  
  
"You honestly had to come and check on me?" I asked in amusement.  
  
"I had nothing to do. I guess I knew she would leave. I mean, you honestly are a boring person."  
  
"You're annoying and irritable."  
  
"That isn't half as bad as being boring." I glared at him.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei. You are such a big help." I was staring up at him. He was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree above my head. His feet were dangling and he was leaning forward slightly, with his arms on his legs.  
  
"I know." He blinked, staring down at me. "And you are not."  
  
"Hiei.." I wanted to laugh. He was seriously in the best mood for arguing with. I loved his mood swings. One minute he's irritated and the next he's calm and emotionless. Much like today.  
  
"You're boring."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Nice answer." He smirked and jumped down. I got up and we began our walk home as I felt the first rain drops fall from the sky.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for the 9th chapter, people! I'm lovin' you reviewers! You're so nice. I love this fic, as well.  
  
Hasta luego!  
  
-Jess- 


	10. Chapter 10

-Delicate Petals-  
  
Yes, I love you reviewers. ^_^ Woo!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rain started coming down harder as we walked slowly. I felt the cold chill of the rain and smiled.  
  
"You are extremely interesting to talk to." I heard Hiei's dark voice break through my thoughts. I looked over at him and gave him a blank stare.  
  
"So are you. I think I've picked up more than a few of your charming traits." He must've sensed the sarcasm. I waited for it.  
  
"Shut up." I grinned and continued to walk in the rain with Hiei by my side. I never noticed before but there is a place in my heart for every one of the members of the Urameshi team. Not to mention the girls as well. Especially one in particular, who held my heart in her hands. Hiei was the closest to me when it came to friendship. When it came down to a sort of relationship, Botan was there. My life was messed up. "You can think that again." I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"Can I ever have the privacy of my own thoughts?"  
  
"No." I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I thought so." He smirked and continued to walk on. By the time we got halfway to the house, it was pouring.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know you're not going to win." Hiei said and I grunted. We were playing cards again. I was stuck in a bad situation. I had already drawn half the deck.  
  
"Well, now.. I wouldn't say I'm the only one." I put down a card and he growled.  
  
"Damn you." I chuckled and watched him pick up atleast fifteen cards. "You'll regret that."  
  
"Really, now?" I smiled and watched as he put a card down. We were playing Crazy 8s. That's sort of like Uno but with normal cards. "Try this one." I did it to him again. This time, he only drew five cards.  
  
"Smart move." He set his card down and I set another. We continued this way for two or three minutes. Finally, I got fed up with sitting around.  
  
"Let's get this game over-with. I want some sugar."  
  
"Me too." I smirked and placed a card down. It was like sudden death. One of us was going to go out and win this game. I found out it was me who won. Hiei won the most, though. It wasn't a winner take all. Just win the games.  
  
"Sugar time." Hiei smirked and followed me into the kitchen. I enjoyed this a lot. Moments alone with him. Funny moments mostly. The mall was funny, of course. Every time someone would stare at him, he would glare at them or something.  
  
"Ice-cream." I blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ice-cream."  
  
"We're out."  
  
"Go get more." I sighed.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
We wound up walking to the store and buying sweets and ice-cream. The woman at the counter gave us a weird look and I noticed Hiei glaring at her.  
  
"Will you not be so rude?" I asked when we walked out of the store. "That woman seemed nice enough. You obviously have social problems."  
  
"She was giving me this look. She gave it to you a few times, too."  
  
"Atleast you didn't make her cry." I said, recalling the screaming little boy at the mall.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am not eating ice-cream again for a while. Hiei and I ate nothing but ice-cream and candy and stuff. We were, as you say, wired. Extremely wired. Sugar-high. Yup.  
  
"I feel weird." Hiei said in confusion. I smirked at him.  
  
"You feel hyper."  
  
"Hyper?"  
  
"Yeah." He got up and dragged me with him. We went outside and he apparently wanted to do something. Something that didn't include sitting around the house.  
  
"I say we run around or something. How about some late-night training?" I nodded. That sounded like the best way to get rid of our pent-up energy. We raced to the park and to our secluded area. We began our dark training. It was fun for a while but I got bored and quickened the pace. We soon were going to our maximums. We couldn't go any faster. My eyes narrowed and I felt blood start to run down my arm. He had gotten me. Oh well. I was going to get him with this next attack. I started to swing my whip as fast as I could and he only blocked a few.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We trudged in at 10:30 in the morning and found that we were extremely tired. First, shower. Second, bandage wounds. Third, get ready for a nice nap. And last but not least, sleep.  
  
"We should do that more often." I heard him say. I smiled and went up to the bathroom. Sliding out of my clothes, I adjusted the temperature. I got in the shower and let the cold water rinse all of the blood away. It felt marvelous. Then I cleansed and bandaged the wounds I got. Then I slid a pair of sweat pants on and walked out.  
  
"I'm so tired. Sleep is next." I said with a yawn. He looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"You even got me tired. Stupid humans."  
  
"I'm not a human."  
  
"You're accustomed to sleeping, therefore I'm accustomed to sleeping. Do you see my point? I've been here way too long." I smiled at him. He knows he cannot go back. Not when his sister is here.  
  
"You are pathetic." I mocked him. He glared at me and I laughed. "Sleep." I yawned again and walked into my room. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei and I were in my room and I was pacing again. I was wondering how Botan was doing. She hasn't called or anything. I haven't seen her since yesterday.  
  
"Do I have the permission to tie you to the tree outside?" I heard Hiei ask. I looked over at him but continued to pace.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn." He watched me pace then he sighed. "You are so irritating." I glared at him.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to think." He smirked ever so slightly. "And don't even think about it." I saw him then roll his eyes.  
  
"You're doing it again. You're taking all my fun away."  
  
"You know why I'm pacing!" I glared at him and he gave me an amused look.  
  
"Do I really?" I sighed and got on with my pacing. The phone rang and I practically dove for it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked quickly. I heard nothing for a second.  
  
"Kurama?" It was Botan. I sighed then looked over at Hiei, who was starting to draw in His notebook.  
  
"Yes, Botan?"  
  
"I'm going to stay over Keiko's again tonight." She said in a quiet tone. I smiled slightly.  
  
"Thats fine." I said. Keiko came on next and I heard her talking to Yuusuke.  
  
"Thank you for what you did. She told me all about it. Anyway, we'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" I heard a click then pushed the end button and sighed.  
  
"What was that all about?" I looked back at Hiei and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We've got the entire house to ourselves. Almost like normal." He smirked. I could tell that he wanted to do what we normally did. I shook my head and sighed. "I've got school tomorrow anyway. I'm going, if that's what you're thinking. I need to continue going so that I can get a job here."  
  
"Well, by the time you graduate, you will be stupid enough to walk into the road and get hit by a bus." He said and I glared at him.  
  
"I'm not disagreeing, but honestly, Hiei. A bus?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, not unless you want it to be a cement truck." He smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'll take the bus." I walked to the doorway then paused, looking back at him. "Remember what I said before? I sleep in class. Not unless there's a test or a quiz. Don't worry about it." He snorted.  
  
"As if."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiei, you can't win again.." I tried in vain to catch up to him in the video game we were playing.  
  
"Yes, I can and I will." Hiei smirked and continued to push buttons on the control paddle. I bit my lip and tried to get away from him. He was now starting to attack me. I got him but he wasn't down for long.  
  
"Dammit." I cursed and scowled. He won again. "That was the fifth one in a row."  
  
"I am the winner."  
  
"No need to brag." I mocked him. He scowled and threw the controller at me. "That wasn't very nice." I dodged it and frowned. "Besides, I haven't played this game in ages."  
  
"Excuses." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Something you're not." I chucked my controller at him. "You're very crooked." I glared at him.  
  
"But you're perfect?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe when you're far away." He scowled and stood up, lunging at me. "No fighting in the house!"  
  
"We'll clean the mess up later."  
  
"What if we break a window or something?" I asked with a frown.  
  
"As if I'm going to throw you out the window."  
  
"No, I'm suggesting that I throw you out."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay." I got up and launched a punch at him but he blocked it. We started fighting but then it turned into a pillow fight. "You're gonna break my damn pillows if you keep hitting that hard!" I whacked him as hard as I could and he returned one.  
  
"And your point is..?" He asked, hitting me again. I hit him and he fell off the couch. I started laughing at him as he got up. He threw the pillow at me. "Stop laughing. It wasn't that funny."  
  
"Oh, but it was!" The started ringing and I answered it, still laughing. "Hello?" I just couldn't stop.  
  
"Sounds like you're having a lot of fun." I heard my okaasan's voice on the other end. I slowed down to a chuckle.  
  
"Hiei just fell off the couch. He tripped over the back." I bit my lip to try and stop myself. My sides hurt enough and I had tears in my eyes. It was just so funny. I heard my okaasan laugh a little.  
  
"Tell him I said hello." I looked back at Hiei.  
  
"She says hello.. and that you should pay more attention to where you're falling." I actually added the last part. Okaasan denied the last part and I smirked.  
  
"I know you added it, kit--"  
  
"Shut up, Hiei." I said with a wave of my hand. "There isn't any use denying it." He frowned deeper and shot glares at me every few seconds.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. How about you? How is the vacation?"  
  
"Good. I'm having a lot of fun." I smiled and she started telling me about all the things she had done so far. I didn't pay any attention until she said my name into the phone. "Suuichi!"  
  
"Sorry, okaasan. I'm just a little tired." I lied. She obviously didn't buy it. There we go again with the no believing my lies.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't space out anymore. It makes you tired." I smirked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, I'll call you tomorrow and check up on you. Will Hiei-kun be there while you're at school?" I looked over at the koorime and he just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. You can try or something but I doubt he'll be here." We said good-bye and hung up.  
  
"You honestly have a problem." I gave him a confused look. "Of course I won't be here. I'll be doing some training for a while then I'll just nap in the tree near your school."  
  
"Almost like normal?"  
  
"Yeah." He picked up the remote and flicked through the channels. I watched him closely. I didn't want to go deaf again. That was only allowed to happen once. "Why do you have one of these things if you don't watch anything on it?"  
  
"Okaasan used to watch some of her shows. The took all the good stuff off and now they only show junk. It sucks." He nodded once to show he understood.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I checked every hour to make sure he was alive. He was sitting there watching the TV Guide channel run through for the.. I lost count. They kept repeating everything and I just sat there, staring into space.  
  
"Breathing?" I asked, forgetting that every hour thing. It was a half-hour after I was supposed to check, but he just nodded. "Okay."  
  
"This is boring." I looked over at him.  
  
"You can say that again." He turned the TV off and sat there, his eyes closed, and his head lying against the back of the couch. I sighed and stretched. "What do you say we go to bed? I'm up for sleep." He shrugged and I took that as a whatever. That was mostly what it meant.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There. All done with the 10th chapter. I tried to add in more Hiei humor, since we all love that! ^_^  
  
-Jess- 


	11. Chapter 11

-Delicate Petals-  
  
Yay! I'm in a writing mood. Probably because I don't want to do my homework.. ^_^;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat in school and chewed on my pen. I wasn't tired. I was bored. This teacher was killing me with his boring information that I knew. The only thing that interested me in school was when the Biology teacher talked about Botany, the study of plants. I loved plants and flowers and knew almost everything about them. We were supposed to be learning about it soon. Mrs. Higoshi, the Biology teacher, had said before that a Botanist would be coming in after we started to learn about it.  
  
"Suuichi Minamino? Are you paying attention?" I looked up and nodded. "Then maybe you could answer this next question.."  
  
Why me? These teachers had to ruin my day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I looked around the school grounds and saw Hiei leaning against the gates. I smiled for the first time that day and walked toward him.  
  
"Today was very boring and slow." I said, before he could even ask. He nodded.  
  
"Same for me."  
  
"How did your training go?" We started to walk and I looked over at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"The same as usual?"  
  
"Of course." He snorted. "Not much changes when you spend most of your time training. I think I might've reached a new speed though." I smirked at him.  
  
"We'll test it the next time we train."  
  
"Hn." We walked in silence until Botan caught up with us.  
  
"Hey." I said with a smile. She smiled back.. well, slightly. "How're you feeling?" I watched as she smiled a bit more.  
  
"I suppose I'm starting to get over it. My life just took a plunge before and I didn't know how else to react. I guess that I feel fine." She said, walking in-between us. Hiei wouldn't say anything to her and I didn't expect him to. He was never social.  
  
"That's good to hear." I said quietly. She looked over at me.  
  
"I suppose it is to you. I'm sorry for causing all this disruption."  
  
"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, Botan." I assured her, looking at the ground. She stopped walking.  
  
"Would it be too much trouble if I stayed the night at your house?" I stopped walking at that question.  
  
"Sure, but why?" I asked in confusion, looking back at her. She swallowed and bit her lip.  
  
"Well.. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." I answered. Hiei had continued walking. He wasn't going to bother us, but he insisted on walking ahead. I smiled at her. "Anything specific?"  
  
"Yes." She said, smiling back at me. She had changed from the incident. She didn't have that bubbly personality anymore.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei had decided to leave us alone. He knew something. I sighed and watched him jump out the window and onto the branch outside. Botan was supposed to be here in a little while. I wondered vaguely what she wanted to talk to me about. She would most likely want to talk about what happened up there and ask what she should do. I chewed on my lip in thought.  
  
"I most certainly can't tell her about.. my feelings." I whispered thoughtfully. My train of thought came to a screeching halt when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there she stood. She looked serious and worried. I didn't know why but she seemed fidgety. "You announced that you wished to talk?" It was always best to get things over-with and out of the way.  
  
"I did." She agreed with a nod of her head. She gave me a smile. "I know this will take a long time to sort out, too. Thats why I came earlier than I intended to. Is it an inconvenience?" She sat down and watched me sit next to her. I shook my head.  
  
"There was nothing I had planned."  
  
"Good." She paused and sighed. I could tell this was bothering her. Whatever it was, we would get it out into the open and out of the way.  
  
"What is this about?"  
  
"I believe you already know the first part." I nodded.  
  
"It has to do with Koenma, ne?" She looked away from me and didn't answer.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to tell you, but I guess it has to be done. It simply cannot wait any longer." I stared at her, giving her my full attention. "Well, it all started when he told me we needed to talk. I never really got the chance to realize that he was never really happy when he was with me. I was nervous of what he was going to tell me." She paused. "I was wrong in assuming that he loved me." She hid her eyes in her bangs. I couldn't possibly say anything to comfort her because I wouldn't lie to her. "He told me that he figured out his feelings for me and realized that he didn't love me, he loved Ikuko. I guess he was confused."  
  
"That was still no reason to pull you in and hurt you like this." I said bitterly. She looked up at me in surprise. "I'm not going to hold my tongue anymore. You were just an experiment for him. He lied to you and let you believe that he loved you. I don't know how I managed to miss that but Hiei didn't. He told me. I couldn't tell you about it, though, knowing that I shouldn't enter other people's affairs. Well, now you know." I paused. She was staring at me, shocked. "In fact, he noticed it when I was ill and he came."  
  
"What..?" Her voice was quiet and what I said to her sunk in. I was mad and that was obvious to her. I was beyond mad. I sat back and turned away from her, crossing my arms. I will admit that it hurt me to tell her but I didn't feel the pain. I was too blinded by anger. I could usually control it and tell her in a sensible way but when it came down to it, I didn't care as long as she got the truth. "How could he do that?"  
  
"He is a lying--" I cut myself off and glared at something, willing it to break. The telephone was where my eyes stayed. I tried to will it to explode. That didn't work. It only helped to keep my mind from the subject at hand.  
  
"You're not.." She trailed off. I could feel her eyes on me. My anger was slowly beginning to be replaced by my calm, emotionless self. I was finally able to put the anger and jealousy away. I wished I could go and train to let all of this pressure and stress out. I needed to pound something into the ground. "Why are you angry at him? I mean, I understand that you're my friend and all, but you're way too angry." I slapped around a mental image of Koenma in my head to rid it of the anger that was starting to calm. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend." I stopped dead in my tracks, breathing and all.  
  
"I'm not your boyfriend, so why would I be jealous?" I asked. It was delayed but who cares? I needed to keep myself hidden, secret. She would never feel the same way about me. She needed someone else who had a better life than me, who could love her freely and without fear of his past coming back to haunt him, and who would be there for her all the time. She didn't need me.  
  
"I don't know.." She was too confused to figure me out. That was my hope. My only hope. If that failed, then I would have to confess myself and leave before she got caught up with me. In truth, I was still afraid of my past. I was still afraid to go back. There was nothing left for me there and if she found out, I would most definitely have to leave.  
  
'But you promised her that you would stay by her.' Youko said, speaking up after his long silence. 'What kind of moron are you?'  
  
'I'm you, Youko.'  
  
'I am not the coward who is too afraid to tell her. I am not afraid of my past.' He said in a tone that I hated.  
  
'Fine, you don't have to admit it.' I replied back to him in my thoughts. 'I will admit it for you. I am afraid. You are afraid. There is nothing left for us back there but it is the only option open to me if she figures it out.'  
  
'Because you are too cowardly to tell her.' His dry tone got me aggravated.  
  
'Why you--' I cut myself off. 'You can't call me that. You're afraid to go back.'  
  
'So are you.' I wanted to throw him off a cliff after I strangled him. 'Nice thought. I'd like to see that. You throwing yourself off a cliff.'  
  
"Damn you!" I didn't realize that I said it out loud. I was shaking with rage.  
  
'You damn bastard!' I screamed at him, inside my head. 'Let me solve my own problem.'  
  
'You've got more than one, Suuichi.' He said, before he faded to the back of my mind. I growled.  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard her voice break through my barrier. "What's the matter?" I paled at least four times. I probably looked like a ghost.  
  
"Did I say anything out loud?" I asked, turning to her with wide eyes. She nodded and I paled more.  
  
"Only 'damn you'." She said, blinking. She looked confused, worried, and concerned. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Just an arguement with Youko." I answered quietly. She nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Over what, if I might ask?"  
  
"Nothing special." I lied. She stared at me lamely. Why does no one believe me when I lie!?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hit a road block during the middle. *sigh* I was in the writing mood when I started it but I got to the middle and didn't know what to do next. That sucked. I continuously stared at it, reread it, and worked it out. I finally got it right and the way I wanted it. I have no homework for once, so I'll start the next chapter right now. *gasp* I know. A big shocker. n.n That's usually what I do when I work on this fic. I start the next chapter right after I finish the other. That's what happened before. I updated two chapters at the same time. Yayness!  
  
-Jess- 


	12. Chapter 12

-Delicate Petals-  
  
See, here are the problems:  
  
1. Kurama needs to stop thinking negatively. (Of course, he isn't gonna do that for a while.)  
  
2. Botan needs to open her eyes and see how he feels for her. Why would he avoid her if he didn't love her? Obviousness.  
  
3. Hiei should tell Yukina that he's her brother. *sigh* I'll handle this problem in recent chapters, maybe even this one.  
  
4. This is the last problem. Koenma needs to get the stuffing beaten out of him. No, this will not happen in this fic. (*at the head of a swarm of angry fans* "LET'S GET HIM!")  
  
*cough* Anyway, we're getting this chapter out now. I will finish this as soon as possible and update quickly. This chapter will hopefully make up for the lost amount of time. I've had a lot of homework and writer's block. Not a good combo. Now, without further problems!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I felt trapped. Almost cornered. I knew Botan didn't believe me. I knew it was hard for me to lie. This situation was bad enough without my added problem. I was being a burden. She felt as if she needed to tell me. I feel as though I did this to her, even though I know I didn't. Maybe Koenma got jealous of all the attention she was giving me when I was sick. I shook my head. No thoughts of that.  
  
"Kurama." Her voice was stern and solemn. "You can tell me anything you have on your mind." Should I avoid her again? No, that would hurt her. Then, if I went back to Makai, wouldn't it hurt her more? My thoughts swirled around in my head. They were all questions. Questions that had to do with her. I couldn't make up my mind with the snap of one's fingers. Why did this have to be so difficult? Could life just give me a break?  
  
"I don't have anything that I want to tell anyone." I said sternly. She stared at me then sighed.  
  
"We obviously have more to talk about, Kurama." She said in a worried tone. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Don't you trust me?" My heart almost stopped beating. Is that what she thought?  
  
"Why would you think such a thing?" I asked in astonishment. She looked down at her hands. I did it again. I hurt her.  
  
"You're not telling me a thing. Its like I'm telling you my life's story but you're only saying a few choice items. You're hiding something from me." I stood up and closed my eyes. "Kurama?"  
  
"It isn't that I don't trust you." I said slowly, picking my words. "Its just that I don't want to hurt you anymore." I walked out of the room. The kitchen floor was cold against my feet. I felt vulnerable. I felt so trapped. The hunter was advancing and I was the fox with my foot caught in the trap. The hunter raised his gun. BOOM! I jumped when I felt someone touch me. I stiffened and, as coldly as I could, told myself to stop the nonsense.  
  
"What do you mean that you don't want to hurt me?" Her voice was gentle, soothing. She was lulling me into a sense of security. She was luring me into her well-laid trap. I wasn't just going to walk right into it. I'm not going to tell her. I can't. I won't.  
  
"You've been hurt enough. My words keep causing you pain." She wrapped her arms around me and I stiffened even more. I tried to keep my thoughts straight, laid out in a line. I tried to keep them from escaping my grasp and going all over the place. I lost my will and my control. My thoughts scattered, disappeared.  
  
"You would never hurt me. The only way you could hurt me was to keep something important, something that's hurting you, from me. I only want you to do the same as I have. Tell me the story." She tightened her grip, sensing my discomfort. I gave a feeble attempt of trying to break away from her. The hunter got his fox.  
  
"I-I wish I could.." I trailed off, unable to continue. My throat tightened up and I felt weak. Really weak. I felt like a fly caught in a spider's web. This spider was clever, cunning.  
  
"You can tell me anything." She whispered. She was pressed against my back. I couldn't see her. I felt lost. I was lost in a maze.  
  
"No.." I shook my head. I had to keep resisting. I was doing this for her. In her best interest. "Please.. don't make me tell you." My voice was soft and shaky. I was shaking.  
  
"You don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're ready." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. If I could see her eyes, they would show patience, wisdom. "Promise me that you will tell me, though. It would make you feel better to get it off your chest. You know I won't judge you."  
  
"This is so much different than you think.." I felt her arms withdraw and turn me around. She gave me a small smile.  
  
"I'll give you all the time you need, Kurama. I promise. Promise me that you will tell me." She stared into my eyes and I was unable to look away. I swallowed and nodded.  
  
"I.. I promise.." She smiled and turned around. I watched her walk into the other room. My life was ending soon. I couldn't wait forever to tell her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My eyes were glued to the ceiling. I was sleeping in my room and Botan was in the guest room. I was comfortable, sure. I was lying on my bed, thinking those thoughts that were very important. Those deep thoughts that I could probably lose my sanity to. How was I going to gather enough courage to tell her that I love her more than she could imagine? That I went through pain, just to see her happy? I couldn't. I didn't even notice that my window opened and a familiar person climbed through until I heard a sarcastic chuckle.  
  
"You're thinking so hard, I think I see smoke." I didn't look away from the ceiling.  
  
"This is too important to joke about, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." He answered. I heard him sit down on the spinning chair. "Whatever it is, it isn't my fault." I rolled my eyes and actually look over at him.  
  
"No, it isn't. I had an arguement with Youko to make my life worse today. Read my memories if you want. Feel free." Hiei did so and I could tell. The glow faded from the eye and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You had such an interesting day. So, Youko finally talked to you. I think you should listen to him." He paused, recalling something that was said, most likely. "He was right. You throwing yourself off a cliff just to kill him would be slightly amusing." I glared at him.  
  
"Shut up." He smirked, but then it faded.  
  
"You know you should tell her."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Two hundred years from now?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fine." I sat up and glared at him. "I'll tell her tomorrow night."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5:30 AM. I was thinking of how to tell her. Over dinner sounded fine. It would give me all day to think of how to do it. Hiei had left after I talked to him about Yukina a half-hour ago. I sat up in bed and stared at the door. I wish I would be able to just say those words and leave. I sighed and got up, making my way slowly down to the kitchen.  
  
"This sucks." I mumbled to myself. Why did I have to open my mouth and tell Hiei I was going to tell her today?  
  
"Kurama-kun?" Botan asked groggily from behind me. I turned around and she smiled slightly at me.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" I asked, blinking. I tried to hide my nervousness and I guess I succeeded. She didn't say anything about it, so I figured I was fine.  
  
"I don't have the right?" She asked sarcastically, giving me a look. I twitched and bit my lip.  
  
"I-I didn't mean it that way." She smiled, which disarmed me.  
  
"I know, I was just picking." Her dry tone made me cross my arms and give her a look.  
  
"That was so obvious." I said mockingly. She slapped my arm and walked to the refridgerator.  
  
"What is there to eat?" She asked, going through almost every jar and bowl in the entire thing.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Wanna go out for breakfast in an hour or so? Your treat." I gave her a look but nodded anyway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We went to a small place and ordered. I was staring into my coffee wondering how to tell her. I had to tell her tonight, that was for sure. I told Hiei I would. He told me he would tell Yukina about being her brother. I chewed on my gum. Waiting for meals anywhere was like waiting for another Renaissance to happen. I stared out the window next. I was looking anywhere but her and I think it was annoying her.  
  
"What is so interesting?"  
  
"Traffic jam." I replied curtly. "The old man at the head of the line can't figure out which pedal is the one to push because he can't remember. The lady behind him is doing her make-up for work. The man behind her is talking on his cell phone. In the delivery truck behind him, the man is trying to remember where 2nd Ave. is. And the rest are beeping their horns and shouting out curses that only drivers know." She stared at me.  
  
"I don't even want to know how you know that."  
  
"Neither do I. Its very complicated. The last time I was here, this man ran a red light and hit this pizza delivery truck. The delivery guy complained that the order would be free if it wasn't on time. The man that ran the red light got charged for damage, the pizza delivery guy lost his job, and the man that ordered the pizza got it free." I said with a shrug. She blinked and smiled in an amused way.  
  
"Sounds like its interesting out there." I nodded.  
  
"There are a lot of things you can learn from watching traffic jams."  
  
"Like?" She asked, obviously amused. I grinned at her.  
  
"What not to do when driving." She giggled and shook her head. I blinked and stared at her with a serious look on my face but she kept laughing. "Every bit of it is true, dammit."  
  
"I believe it." She said, biting back her laughter.  
  
"Right." I looked back out the window and sighed.  
  
"What about him?" I looked over at her and followed where she was pointing. "The guy on the motorcycle." I stared at him for a minute then smirked.  
  
"He's wondering where the weight-loss program moved to." She laughed then shook her head. "Okay, seriously.. He's wondering where his bandana blew off." The guy was feeling his head and looking like he lost his wallet. "I believe I see it tied to the metal bar on the back." She laughed harder.  
  
"Oh.. my.. god! We should go out like this more often." She said and blushed instantly. I stared at her, wondering what she meant by that. We finally got our food and Botan was afraid to look up at me, it seemed. She just stared at her food.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked up and shook her head.  
  
"No, I just don't really have anything to say." I nodded once. I really wanted to figure out what she meant by what she said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan and I got in the door holding our sides, laughing. This old woman at the park had thought we were a couple, although I wished it were true. She rambled on and on about how cute we looked together. She asked us if we were going to get married. We tried to tell her that we were friends, but she wouldn't take that for an answer. She hit me with her purse and then her cane because I told her that we weren't a couple before she could interrupt again.  
  
"I loved it when she hit you with her cane!" Botan said, laughing harder. I gave her a hurt look.  
  
"She hit pretty hard for an old lady." I said with a smile as I wiped the tears from her face. She was laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
"But then she chased you with her purse." She started laughing all over again.  
  
"Had Hiei been there, he would've thought I was dumb for running from a little old lady." I said with a sigh. She looked over at me after she calmed down.  
  
"I had a wonderful time today." I nodded, agreeing. "Although, that teenager at the park that had a crush on you." She crossed her arms. "I thought I might have to run from a fan club."  
  
"Very funny." I said, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. "You're not jealous, are you?" I teased. She blushed and shook her head.  
  
"Of course not." She waved her hand, disregarding that thought. "She was annoying." I bit back the urge to chuckle.  
  
"You know, you look cute when you blush." I said with the look of pure innocence on my face. She stiffened and looked back at me. I could see a faint pink color lighting her flushed cheeks.  
  
"So do you. When you blush, anyone can tell. Your face gets as red as your hair." She said with a smile. I gave her a hurt look.  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No, I'm not!" She said indignantly.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I wasn't!" I looked at her with a calm, sarcastic look on my face. "Well, I wasn't!" I continued to stare calmly at her. She looked away and blushed.  
  
"Right." I repeated and went into the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
n.n All done with this chapter! Woo!  
  
I bet you can't wait 'till he tells her, ne? Hmm. Well, I'll write it as soon as possible.  
  
-Jess- 


	13. Chapter 13

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-You will hear about Hiei telling Yukina he is her brother in this chapter, most definitely. I just didn't feel like making the last chapter as long.-  
  
^I should call this chapter 'Confessions'. n.n^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Nothing was on, but I wasn't paying any attention anyway. I was thinking of taking her out to dinner and telling her but.. I just didn't know. I could just tell her right now. My stomach twisted and I got nervous.  
  
'You best do it now.' Youko said to me. 'Better to get it over-with.' I knew he was right, yet I was still nervous. 'She sort of said that she likes you.'  
  
'She did, didn't she? But how do I know that she didn't mean as friends?'  
  
'She blushed, you idiot.' He snapped. I nearly winced. His voice soon faded from my mind and I sighed.  
  
"Botan, I really need to talk to you about something." I blurted out before I could stop myself. She turned the TV off and turned to look at me. I could tell I caught her interest.  
  
"Is it what's been bothering you?" She asked and I nodded. I bit my lip.  
  
"Well.." I began slowly. How should I put it? "You remember that girl I told you about?" She nodded thoughtfully. "She.. was you." She froze.  
  
"You mean that.." She trailed off and looked up at me. I looked away from her. It was hard enough thinking how she felt. Knowing that she didn't feel the same. Especially by her reaction.  
  
"I was devastated when you told us all that you and Koenma.." I trailed off, unable to continue. My face burned and my heart raced. "I.. went through a lot to see you happy." She was staring at me, I could tell.  
  
"Kurama.." She trailed off. I couldn't take this anymore. I turned around to face her.  
  
"I love you, Botan." She made a small sound but that was all.  
  
"I.. don't feel that strongly for you." She said and my heart fell. "I.. really like you. It must've took a lot of courage."  
  
"That I don't have." I said bitterly. I got up. "Its okay. I didn't expect you to feel the same about me." I walked out of the room and went upstairs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was true. I didn't expect her to feel the same way. I would get over her. I heard a gentle knock on my door then it opened.  
  
"Kurama, please. I just need a little time to gather myself together." She said softly. "I don't want a major relationship just yet."  
  
"I understand." I said emotionlessly. I wasn't crying. I didn't cry. She sat down on my bed and looked at me. She put her hand on my arm. I wanted to pull away but didn't. I laid there. She gave me a smile.  
  
"I did have a lot of fun with you. I really hope that this whole conversation can be forgotten and we can try again soon. I just need a little time." I smiled weakly and nodded. "Good. I'll see you in the morning then." She got up and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Forget the conversation? I would like to but it wasn't possible. Maybe I needed time to think about it. I would like to take her out a few times, maybe even get my feelings to grow stronger. I know that wouldn't happen. I know that I don't want that. I want only what is best for her.  
  
"Once again, you failed to give me a proper greeting." A sarcastic voice said with a small sigh. I looked over and gave Hiei a small grin.  
  
"I am sorry, Majesty. How wrong of me." I rolled my eyes. "Did you tell Yukina?" He nodded.  
  
"She took it well, considering how much she seen me and I didn't tell her. She understood my position, she said." He snorted slightly. I stared at him, then blinked.  
  
"So is everything cleared up?" He gave me a look from his seat on my chair.  
  
"Did you not just hear what I said?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. Except for that moronic ass.."  
  
"Hiei." I tsked and shook my head.  
  
"I hate him so much. Couldn't she pick someone more worthy of her?" He threw a disgusted look at the wall then at the ceiling before his gaze came back to meet mine. "You told her?" I nodded. "Not a good reaction by your mood."  
  
"It was just one of those 'I need more time' speeches." I said with a long sigh. He gave me a look.  
  
"No one can love you, that's why. She just wants to spare your feelings." He said smartly. He picked up his notebook and pencil and started flipping pages. "I guess you didn't cry, hmm?" I shook my head.  
  
"No." I said coldly. He gave me a feigned shock. "Shut up. I don't want to hear that one again." He frowned.  
  
"There you go again. I have no fun around you." He gave me a look and continued to draw. "You suck the fun out of everything, you fun-sucker."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. Must be a bad habit." I said, frowning.  
  
"Must be. You'll have to stop it." He said distractedly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't want to move. I groaned when someone tried to pull me out of bed. When had I fallen asleep? It had been quite early. I pulled the blankets over my head and yelled a muffled 'go away'.  
  
"You haven't eaten since yesterday, Kurama. Get up." Botan said sternly. I yelled out something that not even I understood. I think it was a 'no'. She gave up, so I thought. Until someone pulled me by the foot off the bed.  
  
"This is oddly amusing, Kurama. You fell out of bed. Nice." I looked up with glossy emerald eyes and stared at him.  
  
"Let me sleep." I hissed then took the blanket and pulled it back over me, though I was on the floor. I felt like I had been woken from the dead.  
  
"Hm." He clearly was going to do something drastic. Otherwise, it would be 'hn'. Suddenly, all was quiet and I fell back asleep. Until the blanket flew off me and someone dumped ice cold water on my head. I jumped up and chased Hiei, who was holding the cup. My hair was dripping the cold water down the back of my neck and soaking my shirt.  
  
"Hiei!" He smirked at me then ran downstairs.  
  
"Now this is more like it. You are a ton of fun this morning. I didn't know you were a morning person." He childishly stuck his tongue out at me. He was mocking me for all the times I did that to him, ne? Well, he's going to get it. I stopped running and crossed my arms, serious. He stopped and blinked, staring at me.  
  
"I won't buy anymore ice-cream." His eyes went wide. He then glared at me.  
  
"Go ahead." He said, crossing his arms. "Hope you have fun with it, too. Botan promised me ice-cream if I got you out of bed."  
  
"These people are bribing you, Hiei." I said with a sigh. "They're doing it so you're the one getting your hands dirty." He looked down at his hands.  
  
"My hands are clean." He showed them to me and I smacked my forehead.  
  
"Sheesh.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A few months later. Hope you don't mind me skipping ahead!)  
  
I sat at the park, watching leaves fall off the trees. Autumn snuck up on me, without me knowing. I smiled. Autumn was a beautiful season. All the leave turning different colors and lining the ground with colorful collages and paths. I smiled. This season brought my hopes up. I smelled the scent of flowers around me. I heard someone crunching leaves as they approached me. Keiko waved and ran to sit down next to me.  
  
"Hey Kurama." She said with a smile. She looked radiant and happy. I tilted my head and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Keiko." I said, once again looking out into the sea of colors.  
  
"What's up? Anything happen lately?" I shook my head, a small smile on my face.  
  
"No, nothing. How about you?" She shook her head. Her smile widened.  
  
"Yuusuke and I are a couple again, that's all. He decided that our relationship was special to him and I agree." She swung her legs over the edge. Her brown hair had gotten a little longer and she was wearing a white scarf and a brown jacket with a brown skirt and knee-high socks with her normal school shoes.  
  
"That's good." I looked back at her. "Botan and I.. just haven't decided." I watched her smile slightly.  
  
"I think you two should give the relationship a try." She said seriously. "Besides, what could it hurt? You have to try or you'll never know."  
  
"I know." I said with a sigh. The crisp evening air was chilly and it woke me up more fully. "I just don't want to force her." I gazed out over the hill. My eyes caught sight of couples, pulling their jackets tighter around them and holding each other close.  
  
"I could talk to her for you." Keiko said with a smile. "She's just confused, y'know? A few months ago might have been too soon."  
  
"I think it was. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." I mumbled miserably. She set her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You did the right thing. Now she knows how you feel about her. You two are perfect for each other, believe me." She said. I was glad she was there with me. I was glad that she knew how I felt.. even if she never felt it before. We are alike in a lot of ways, Keiko and I. She was in pain when Yuusuke 'died'. I guess she really does know how it feels.  
  
"Thanks, Keiko. I'm happy you're my friend." She smiled and blushed lightly. I gave her a grin. "Will you tell Yuusuke that I said hi and that he should drop by sometime?" She nodded and I turned around. "Thanks. See ya around." She sat there silently, watching me walk away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lovely. School. I'm thrilled. This is the last year for me and I'm more than pleased. A few months ago my reputation was wide-spread. I was feared by half the people in my school, including teachers. I looked over at Ryu. He was in the dark through all of it, but he was still a good friend. I smiled at him and he gave me a grin.  
  
"You have the thugs running, my friend." He said with a shake of his head. "Still, after two months."  
  
"Hn." I had developed some of Hiei's most charming personalities over these few months, as well. Living with him without picking a few things up is damn near impossible with his attitude. I opened my locker and threw a few notes away. That was one thing that would never change. Those damn notes. I pulled out the books for my next class. I figure that later, I'll cut Study and go home. Maybe I shouldn't but who really cares? My grades are the best in almost all of my classes. What would one class matter? I shook my head. Hiei wouldn't be waiting. Well, if I got home early then okaasan would wonder. I'll just sleep, then.  
  
"Suuichi-kun!" Minako called to me from the hall. I turned around and waved to her. She was an okay girl. One that I don't mind. She doesn't leave notes in my locker, bug me about going out with her, or brag about being my friend. I smiled at her and she caught up. "What's up? You don't look happy."  
  
"Look around, Minako. What do you see?" She looked around and sweat-dropped. "I see a prison."  
  
"There aren't any bars." I sighed and shook my head. "They'll probably add those next year." She pouted. She was a pretty one, Minako was. She had long brown hair and pretty sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. They have everything else." She smiled and shifted her books. Then she sighed.  
  
"I heard that." She looked around then shifted through the sea of students. "We've got to pick partners for a History project. Can you believe that?" She looked down at the floor then back up at me. I remained silent. "Will you work with me? I don't want Daisuke to work with me again. He was a poor excuse for a partner. I got stuck doing all the work and he flirted with me." She gave an aggravated sigh.  
  
"I don't see why not." I smiled. I didn't like half the people in my class. They were just like Daisuke. I sighed and got ready for an exciting class. Yeah right.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for now. ~.~ You decide, do I get a cookie? Lol. ^.^;  
  
Kitty - Sorry I stopped it there. Gotta leave ya hangin' sometime, though.  
  
Sana Bubbles - I think you liked this then, ne? I updated, he told her. Don't let the fan club gang up on me!  
  
kuramas kitsune - Thanks for reviewing. I try my hardest on these fics. I hope this chapter was to you guys' liking!  
  
l-Steph-chan-l - Heh, I guess you're right about that. n.n And yes, it would delay the update by a whole week. You don't want Sana Bubbles getting the fan club after you, do you?  
  
passionateangel - I had to put the old lady in there! The traffic thing.. I was miserable that day, don't know why. But, she didn't feel that way. IM me if you see me on!  
  
Kay-san1 - I liked it too! One of my favorites to write.  
  
Silverchild of the winds - To be completely honest, I needed a light-hearted chapter or I was going to go insane. Not really.. but that isn't the point. ^_^  
  
Candace - Thank you.. Kurama's struggle will end soon enough.  
  
Zoutou - Sorry about the suspence! . And thank you for lovin' this fic. I love it too! I think the suspence is getting to me too.. 


	14. Chapter 14

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-Well.. I don't think I have anything important to say.. other than thank you!-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako walked outside with me after school. She thought it was was better to go over to my place and do the project. Her little brother would only bug us. I laughed.  
  
"I have a friend that seems to be like a little brother. Watch out for him. On second thought.. he might be a rapid dog." She raised an eyebrow and stared at me.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Suuichi." I turned around and smirked. "I just might have to bite you."  
  
"I see you heard me, Hiei." I looked back at Minako and smiled. "This is Hiei. Hiei, this is Minako. We're going to be doing a project, so you might not want to listen in to all the boring talk."  
  
"Hn." He said, crossing his arms. He gave me an aggravated glance. "I would rather listen to that than go and be with my sister and that moron. I would like to watch him, but I don't feel like losing my sanity today."  
  
"Oh?" I asked with a frown. "You should talk to Yukina. Maybe you can work something out."  
  
"I'd rather not go there and be in his presence." He snapped.  
  
"I didn't mean now." I looked at Minako and rolled my eyes. She smiled and giggled. "I meant when she's working. He won't likely be around when he's in school." He nodded.  
  
"I might." He sighed.  
  
"Wait a second, Hiei. He might have detention. He usually walks with us around here." I gazed around but didn't find him.  
  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow. It isn't important right now."  
  
"Okay." I turned to look at Minako. She was smiling and looking around. I looked back ahead and we walked on in silence.  
  
"Hey! Suu-chan!" I stopped and looked up. Botan smiled and waved. "Hiei-kun! Hurry up!" She ran inside the gate and I looked to Minako. She nodded and followed me.  
  
"What is it?" Botan was smiling and waving around an envelope. I snatched it and opened it.  
  
"Its from Koenma-sama. He said that he wants to meet up with us at Genkai's temple tomorrow at twelve." She said with a smile. "He said its important."  
  
"But I have school.." I said with a frown as my eyes scanned the paper. Hiei took it when I handed it to him. It only stated what she said and what it was about. "It seems important though. It is about me and you, Hiei."  
  
"Yes, he said its a gift for your upcoming birthdays. Hiei-kun's is only two weeks from yours, correct?" I nodded. Minako stared at me then poked me. I looked over at her and she shot me an indignant look.  
  
"You didn't tell me about your birthday, Suuichi." I grinned.  
  
"Just don't say anything, Mina." I said with a sheepish look. "I don't like people knowing." Botan cleared her throat.  
  
"We're throwing it Saturday, if you want to come." She said. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you and that Keiko called me during her lunch period. She told me that she has something important to talk to me about." She walked over to me and smiled. "She said that she talked to you at the park yesterday." I nodded.  
  
"Yeah.." She put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't be afraid to tell me anything, baka. You know I would listen." I blushed slightly and she grinned. "See you guys later." I watched as she left.  
  
"Yeah.." Hiei sighed and shook his head as I stood there, dazed. What was Keiko going to say?  
  
"Well, shall we get started? Where should we start?" Minako asked, poking me again.  
  
"My room."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I heard the door close. Someone was running up the stairs. Minako, Hiei, and I looked up. Botan opened the door and stared at me. She was flushed and breathing hard. I could tell that she had ran all the way here from Keiko's. Minako looked back down and I heard the scratching of the pencil against the paper.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Suuichi?" I could tell that it was important by the look on her face. The tone in her voice was serious. I nodded and got up, walking over to her. She pulled me out into the hallway and closed the door. She dragged me a little ways down the hallway then stopped and looked at me. "Keiko told me what you said." I stood there, waiting. Then I looked down.  
  
"Well.. what did she tell you?" I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. She blushed slightly and looked away from me.  
  
"She said that you still.. had strong feelings for me. Even after.. that." She looked at me with large, watery amethyst eyes. "What I wanted to say to you was.. I-I love you." I stared at her in shock. She admitted it to me.. She finally said it. I walked over to her and embraced her. She gave me a confused look and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"I love you, too." I whispered. My heart was racing fast. I smiled. "Minako and Hiei will be wondering." As much as I hated to admit it, it was was true. I didn't want to keep Minako waiting for the project. She smiled and we let go.  
  
"I guess you're right." She blushed lightly. "I'll ask Koenma-sama to move the time to four so you don't have to miss school." I nodded.  
  
"Thanks." We smiled a secretive smile to each other then I went to go and continue with the project.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Telling me that she's asking Koenma to move it. We decided on four." It was almost true so they took it as good enough.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked to school in the pouring rain. I was soaked. Hiei had stayed in, claiming that he was going to see his sister. Okaasan had been at work doing important business all night. She was still sleeping this morning. Botan had dropped by and told me that it was four. I told Hiei and he nodded. Of course, he would know sooner or later because the others had to find out.  
  
"I don't know how lucky I am." I said to myself. "Walking to school in the rain." It was nice, though. All except for the school part. I am not a very happy person. Nope.  
  
"Suuichi-kun!" Minako called. She didn't have an unbrella either. "What's the excuse for you?" I smiled.  
  
"Okaasan left it at work." She nodded. "Yours?"  
  
"Little brother." I nodded. We walked on in silence. It was sort of slippery and if you ran, better be careful or wind up in a puddle that's god knows how deep.  
  
"All we need right now is a car-" I didn't finish my sentence because a car went by and sprayed us. "Luckily, it was clean water." She sighed.  
  
"Right." We made it in on time but we were soaked and a little cold. Ryu grinned at me.  
  
"You look like a wet cat." He laughed. Minako slapped his arm. Mai came up to us. I growled at him. "Aren't cats supposed to hiss?" I glared at him and opened my locker. I grabbed my books then slammed it shut with an aggravated look on my face.  
  
"I am not a cat."  
  
"Fine." He held his hands up. "Are you a dog?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're a cat." I sighed. "Let's just get to class." Minako nodded and tapped her watch.  
  
"Two minutes till the bell." I frowned. School sucks.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked with Mai, Minako, and Ryu to lunch. My day was not going by fast at all. I sighed. Minako gave me a concerned glance.  
  
"Are you okay, Suuichi-kun?" She asked timidly. I nodded and she smiled. "Just boredom getting to you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What else would it be?" Mai asked, rolling her eyes. "I mean, look at us. We're not exactly skipping down the yellow brick road and singing 'we're off to stuff our faces'." I grinned. No, we weren't.  
  
"Well, we're not exactly going to see the lunch ladies." I said. Minako and the others shook their heads.  
  
"True." We got to the lunch room and I took my seat. Minako sat next to me. I just put my head down. I didn't feel like school food. You never knew what you'd find in there.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked with Minako and Hiei. Botan met up with us half-way and I smiled at her. She kissed me on the cheek and we both blushed. Minako and Hiei stared at us, both raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Alright, spill." Minako said expectantly. Her blue eyes pierced mine with more knowledge than I had. She crossed her arms and stopped walking, waiting.  
  
"Well.. we're going out now.." I said in a quiet tone. She smiled and hugged me. Hiei just smirked and started walking. Botan exchanged glances with Hiei and I smiled.  
  
"Congrats. I figured somethin' was goin' on yesterday." Minako let go of me and gave me a look. I grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna be late.."  
  
"She's invited." Botan stated dryly. "Remember? You can come now, if you want."  
  
"Okay!" Minako said with a smile.  
  
"But--" Botan gave me a warning glance. "Oh.." I figured that Koenma wasn't going to show until later on. Or maybe he will but in his teen-aged form..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I figited nervously. Minako was so out-going so it was easy for her to fit in. Koenma was there in his teen-aged form. He walked over to me.  
  
"I cleared your old files, Kurama." I smiled gratefully and bowed my head in respect for him. "Your thieving records, your murder records, and everything is gone." I looked over at the crowd. Okaasan was there, smiling as if she were proud of me. I sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Koenma." I bowed my head again. "I only wish they were cleared from my head. But I suppose that's what I have as discipline. My guilt has been hard to live with among these humans." My eyes looked around for Minako and I found her. She was staring at me, wide-eyed. She apparently heard all that we had said. "Mina--"  
  
"Suuichi..?" She bit her lip then jumped slightly when my okaasan put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Listen, child. He has changed and nothing from before is any part of him now." Koenma looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now is as good a time as any, Kurama." He said quietly. Everyone was staring at me. Hiei looked up and narrowed his eyes at the commotion.  
  
"Suuichi?" Okaasan asked. Koenma looked to Botan and she looked down, handing me a small vile filled with clear red liquid. I looked up then back at it.  
  
"You mean..?" Koenma nodded. It just so happened this wasn't over. Ryu and Mai showed up. Who had told them? Damn. I was stuck. I took the stopper out of the vile and looked at Botan for support. She smiled encouragingly at me.  
  
I put the vile to my lips and drank it.  
  
I disappeared in a white fog that ran throughout the entire room at the temple.  
  
Inside of me, power surged. I felt a tear of happiness roll down my cheek. The very depths of my soul were released in one bright flash. I blinked with sharper, golden eyes. I flexed my clawed hands. I grinned and showed off my fangs. Silver encircled me. My hair.. My tail waved in pleasure. I felt my being ripple with warmth.  
  
The fog cleared.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think this is my first cliffie for this fic.. You can live with it for now. Since I feel a little bad about this, I'll give you a look into the next chapter!  
  
-Minako stared, her mouth open. Ryu and Mai's eyes were wide. I smirked. It felt so good to be back in my original form. I was finally free. Youko Kurama is back.-  
  
HAH! *cough* I'll leave you off on this note.  
  
Please review!  
  
-Jess- 


	15. Chapter 15

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-Heh. Here's the next chapter.-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako stared, her mouth open. Ryu and Mai's eyes were wide. I smirked. It felt so good to be back in my original form. I was finally free. Youko Kurama is back. Everyone was staring at me, mouths open. Someone chuckled and Hiei moved to the front of the crowd.  
  
"How does it feel to be free again, Youko?" I smiled a cold smile. My heart was racing.  
  
"It feels wonderous." I said in my slightly deeper voice. "I am finally able to be whole again." Hiei raised an eyebrow but smirked.  
  
"It is good to see you in this form again." Okaasan snapped out of the trance but couldn't look away from me.  
  
"You.." She walked forward and rested her hand on my cheek. I felt her warmth. I didn't move. She gazed into my eyes as if she never seen me before. "My.." Botan put her hand on okaasan's shoulder.  
  
"I know how you feel. I, myself, got to gaze at him once before and that was in the tournament." She said, her eyes returning my gaze. Minako walked forward and soon, everyone was crowded around me. I sighed but kept my calm, emotionless front up.  
  
"He is so.. so beautiful.." Okaasan's eyes went to my ears. She hesitantly reached up and ran her fingers across the soft silver fur of my ear. A soothing, melting feeling welled up in the pit of my stomach. I felt weakened; vulnerable. Botan could sense that I was limp, apparently, because she went beside me and tried to support me with her shoulder. I really felt nothing except that my ear was being scratched.  
  
"Wow.." Mai and Minako gushed. I felt my control come back when okaasan pulled her hand away. I wouldn't be in this form for all that long. I hoped it would last longer than it was supposed to. This was glorious. I had to find out how to transform on my own. To find my true inner self.  
  
"So handsome." Minako said and my ear twitched, rotating toward the sound of her voice. Hiei had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He knew how good it felt to be free.  
  
"Suuichi, so this is what your secret was." Ryu said, a small smile on his face. He looked more upset than happy, though. My eyes narrowed.  
  
"I did not want anyone to find out about myself. Being a demon in a human form and a human world is hard enough. We have seperate beings. Seperate feelings." My gaze fell on Botan. I didn't feel anything for her. Nothing. She stared back at me with a small frown. If I could be out all the time, I would go back to Makai. Back to my territory. Back to my life. But I couldn't. I had obtained a human form and personality. I had obtained a seperate part to myself. Shaking my head, I smiled coldly at everyone.  
  
"What do you plan on doing while you're in this form, Youko?" Hiei asked with a small smirk.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I felt my power slowly drain away from me. I was pulled back inside. I resisted, of course.  
  
"Youko?"  
  
"I am not feeling well.." I felt as if the warmth was being sucked from me, leaving me cold and lifeless once again. Hiei stared at me oddly.  
  
"What is it?" A small blinding flash and I was on my knees. I panted and felt the chill of emptiness. Red locks of hair fell over my shoulder and into my line of vision.  
  
"My power.." I felt the power leave, as if it were sand slipping through my fingers. "Its gone.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I laid on my bed. I felt so weak after that. Minako, Mai, and Ryu sat in my room with me. Okaasan and Botan soon joined us.  
  
"My son, is there anything else that you would like to share with us?" I shook my head, having almost nothing to say.  
  
"No." I said in a calm tone of voice. They left, but Botan remained, as I figured she would. She sat down on my bed next to me and stared at me. She then moved me over and laid next to me, propping herself up on her elbow, and fingering my red hair.  
  
"Are you certain there is nothing?" She asked, looking up into my eyes. I nodded.  
  
"Absolutely certain." I reached up and pulled her hair down, then twirled her soft, silky hair in my fingers. I smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." A delicate smile worked its way onto her cherry blossom pink lips.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bright lights flared and the stars glimmered brightly in the sky. I slowly, reluctantly looked down from the sky. I was alone for the first time in a long time. I felt the light touch of the chill wind running its long, ghostly fingers through my hair, touching my face, my hands. I laid back on the hill and watched the darkness swallow the world. The soft grass brushed against my face and neck. Trees loomed up on both sides of me. I felt tiredness sweep over me. The seductive whispers of the night and the wind lured me into their trap. I struggled no longer. My eyes closed and I saw myself falling. Out of the trees, shadows leaped at me, clawing at my chest.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat up in bed and started panting. I looked down and pulled my shirt open, feeling for the scars that were supposed to be there. I panted. It was just a dream. No claw marks. I was in my room. By myself. I fumbled for the light by my bed and turned it on. Nothing. I turned it back off. Wonderful. The only light in my room was that of the silver moon. My curtains blew to the sides and the moonlight came down in a path from the heavens. That was funny. I don't remember opening my window. Sirens pierced the silence and I clutched my ears. They blared nearby. I went to the window and stared out. I jumped when someone's arms wrapped themselves around me.  
  
"Kurama-kun, calm down. It was only a bad dream." Her soothing voice calmed me down. "I heard you cry out." I said nothing but just stood there and drew warmth and comfort from her presence. Fire trucks, cop cars, and ambulences went by. "The power went out an hour ago. An accident happened and someone just reported it, must be." She let go of me and stood next to me, staring out. She looked up and just stared at the stars.  
  
"Are you okay?" She looked over and nodded.  
  
"Want something to drink? Come on. I've got candles lit downstairs. Your mother went to work." I nodded and just looked back out the window. She had walked to the doorway when I turned around. A chill settled in my room. I detected a faint scent of blood. I wasn't in my right senses before.  
  
"You're hurt." I grabbed her wrist and she winced. I let her go and pulled her sleeve up. She had a bandage wrapped around it. "What happened?"  
  
"I tripped in the kitchen and fell." She said. "I grabbed onto the counter and there was a knife on there." I figured out the rest and just nodded. She led the way downstairs. I held onto the railing, my eyes adjusting to the dark. Candles were set on the tables and in the kitchen. A romantic, golden glow hung in the air.  
  
"It feels more like home." I put my arm around her and she smiled. I felt her snuggle into my side. We just sat down on the couch and talked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-All done! Woo. That's it for this chapter. Please review!-  
  
-Jess- 


	16. Chapter 16

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-Hmm..-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I leaned back on the couch, pulling Botan with me. She was on top of me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She leaned down and kissed me. I didn't protest, finding it pleasant. I heard the door open then slam shut and sat up quickly. She moved off me and sat there, staring at the doorway.  
  
"Remind me never to tag along with that moron and my sister ever again." Despite the fact that he ruined our romantic mood, I was glad to see him. "I have a headache. Do you have anything of use?"  
  
"There are some aspirin in the cupboard." Botan said. She stood up and went into the kitchen. I glanced at her, watching her leave.  
  
"Did I interrupt anything?" Hiei smirked. He knew. "I did." I felt my face get hot. He grinned. "You sly fox." He elbowed me.  
  
"Shut up." I mumbled, elbowing him back. "When are you going to like someone? I can't live forever."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He was offended.  
  
"I plan on seeing you mated." He snorted.  
  
"As if." I grinned and punched his arm. "You're going to have to be living an eternity if you think I'm going to like someone. I am never going to get mated. Women are so annoying."  
  
"Hmm.. right." He punched my arm. "You will, undoubtedly, get turned down if you have that attitude."  
  
"I will not get turned down because I have no one I want to mate." I grinned at him. "Don't make me beat that stupid ass grin off your face." I gave him a hurt look.  
  
"Here are your aspirins, Hiei." Botan came back in and handed him the small pills with a glass of water. "I suggest you lay down." I snorted.  
  
"Right." She looked over at me. "This is Hiei. His headache will be gone in an hour." She slapped my arm.  
  
"Oh, leave him alone."  
  
"Why? He never leaves me alone."  
  
"You know you don't want me to." He smirked at me and walked toward the kitchen, taking the glass to the sink. "And its so much fun to annoy you."  
  
"Something you're oddly good at." I crossed my arms. Botan stared at us then shook her head.  
  
"I have a meeting with Koenma in the morning. Obviously, I need some sleep." She walked up the stairs. "Keep the noise down, if you would."  
  
"Fine by me." I huffed. "You had to come in at that time-"  
  
"Put a cork in it." I glared at Hiei as he sat down on the couch then laid down, putting his arms behind his head. "Have a lovely night." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Sleep well." I said sarcastically.  
  
"No need to get hostile."  
  
"I wasn't." I said indignantly. "Did you see the accident?"  
  
"Maybe.." He looked at me thoughtfully. "There was a smashed up red car embedded in a telephone pole." He shrugged.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"No electricity?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Seems a lot better." I shrugged and sat down on the edge of the couch. "More like old times."  
  
"In the dark?"  
  
"With candles. In your cave." I nodded. "I miss that cave."  
  
"I'm sure Kuronue is taking good care of it." He shrugged.  
  
"Lucky bastard." I stared at him solemnly. He wanted to go back, but he didn't. He wouldn't leave and he told me that.  
  
"You could go back." He looked up at me. "You just seem to miss it so much." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, kitsune?" I shook my head and he nodded. "I need sleep. Get out of my room."  
  
"This isn't your room."  
  
"I'm sleeping in here right now, so it is."  
  
"Whatever. Make sure you blow the candles out." He nodded and I went up to my room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark clouds formed in the sky and a gentle rain fell from the sky. I was reminded of a day for funerals. Gloomy and somehow sad.  
  
"This reminds me of a movie that I saw earlier this morning." Hiei stated. "It was one of those predict-the-end-before-it-even-starts kind of movie."  
  
"I hate those." I said with a nod. "Can you remember the name so that we don't bother watching it again?" He thought for a minute.  
  
"No." He shrugged. "It wasn't very important." I smiled slightly.  
  
"Was there even a part worth watching?" He shrugged.  
  
"I was only flicking. They were in a conversation that seemed very.. stupid. So I turned it off." I laughed.  
  
"You seriously need to train or something. I don't think you want to sit there on the couch as if you were.. *cough* lazy *cough*." I looked around. Hiei rolled his eyes when I looked back at him.  
  
"I am not lazy. I'm training today while you're at brain-fry academy."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared at my teacher. This was not happening to me. I had to participate in this stupid little gym contest against other schools. No damn way.  
  
"Training will begin. You can bring in anyone you like. Today at 5 be here." I looked around. There were only six others in on this. This is not my life.. This is not my life.. This is not my life..  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to do something like this, Suuichi." Just my luck. Damn.. this just isn't my day! A cheerleader. No! Not me! Leave me alone.  
  
"Yeah, well, now you do." I snapped. I wasn't in a very good mood, let's just put it like that. I would need to ask Hiei to come with me.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" The girl asked. I ignored her and stood there, brooding.  
  
"Go away." I noticed she was there and I glared at her. I wanted so badly to walk away from her. I could, but then she'd just follow me.  
  
"You can't mean that, Suuichi-kun.." I then thought that walking away would be best. I started to walk. I was right. She did follow me. I gave her a look as if to say 'leave-me-alone'. This is not my life.. I sighed and opened the door. It was about to be a very bad week for me.  
  
"Hey there, Suuichi." Minako waved at me. I stopped and stared at her. I didn't think she'd talk to me after.. Youko.  
  
"Mina.." I blinked. She smiled cheerfully. She handed me a paper. Maybe she was talking to me so.. Ryu and Mai soon joined up. I looked down at the paper. It was a flier for the gym thing.  
  
"Its good to see you back to your normal self again." Ryu said with a grin. "You could've told me. It wouldn't have changed anything."  
  
"Other than the fact that you don't trust me as you used to." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am back to myself. It feels.. not whole but wrong."  
  
"That's because this isn't your true self. Its almost like a lie." Minako said in a soft tone. I shook my head.  
  
"But it isn't a lie. This is what I would look like if I were human." I sighed. "You're right again, as always." I ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey! You're not that much older than me!"  
  
"I'm way older than you. I can do what I want." I teased. They stared at me. Minako pushed me away from her and pouted.  
  
"Then you're as annoying as an older brother." I snorted.  
  
"Riiight." She glared at me. "I'm not your older brother. Besides, who would want a sister that takes one hour to do their hair?"  
  
"Jerk." She huffed. I laughed and patted her on the back. "You're one of a kind, Suuichi." Grinning, I looked at all of my friends.  
  
"I know." We walked to class together and I felt better. It was always good to have friends to pull you out of a slump. Especially when you know that this contest was simple and that you could do it in your sleep.  
  
"Why weren't you happy about the contest?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well, I want a challenge. I don't think a challenge is something you could do in your sleep." They all laughed. "Well, its true!" I looked at all of them and narrowed my eyes.  
  
"We believe you, its just, you've said those things all your life. Or, as long as we've known you." I smiled slightly. They knew me, demon form or no.  
  
"Then, if you know that, you know me through and through." This wasn't as bad a day as I thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now. Until the next one!  
  
-Jess- 


	17. Chapter 17

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-This chapter is bound to be a good one. Sit tight.-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This last class is a torture pit, I swear. Minako kept glancing at me, I could feel her eyes on me. I took the notes, because I had nothing better to do and because the teacher was walking around the room. She was a witch. I could come up with more creative ones, but I need my sidekick, Hiei.  
  
"Mr. Minamino, go up and answer that question on the board." This is a drag. The question was so simple. I couldn't see how these people didn't understand. I answered it. It was an essay question so I was up there for a little while. She tested us this way, coming up with nice little essays and making us answer them at the board in our own words. When I sat back down, Minako smiled at me.  
  
"I would have to say you passed that one." I nodded and waited for the teacher to get over her babbling. She gave me a 100. I smiled in satisfactory. Now, to doodle through the rest of the essays. Minako got up and did hers. She got a 100.  
  
"Nice job." She smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I heaved a sigh and dropped onto my bed. My brain was fried. I was so bored. There was only one person that could wake me up. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..  
  
"Dead yet?" I smiled and shook my head. "Too bad. Y'know, I was just thinking that maybe you should make a will." He sat down in the spinning chair and started spinning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want the guest bed."  
  
"Where would you put it?" He shrugged. "Oh, that's original." I rolled my eyes. He stared at me and didn't blink. How I hated that stare.  
  
"You should shut up now." He picked up his notebook, which was almost half filled. I looked in there before and it had been full of really wonderful and creative things. He had drawn me as I sat in the chair. He had drawn Botan before. Out of sheer memory. He drew all of us. Of course, he excluded Kuwabara. I think that might've been used as paper balls to vent out anger. Not unless that was the one paper in my trash can that had all of those stab holes from the pencil and the burnt corner. I nodded. That had to be the one. I heard him rip a piece out and start stabbing it.  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
"Who else? That damn idiot gets on my nerves all the time. He's nothing but a big moronic jackass."  
  
"Now, now, now, Hiei. Play nice with the paper." I ducked out of the way of the flying wad of hole-y paper. "Didn't you hear me? I said play-" I got hit in the face with another paper. He glared at me.  
  
"If I can't vent on paper, then the next option is you." I smirked.  
  
"I could use a little training."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Plopping down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. I had not seen my mother in some time. She must be out spending her time with her friends. I don't blame her. I would rather be anywhere than here by myself.  
  
"You are not by yourself."  
  
"Get out of my head." I closed my eyes. Sleep came up and soon took me away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Go away and leave me alone.." I yawned. Cold. Stinging cold water. Damn you Hiei! I looked up and sure enough, there he was.  
  
"Your exhaustion must run really deep, kitsune." I blinked away the fogginess and stared up at him. "You slept through brain-fry academy and it is now officially eight." I looked at the clock. "Congratulations, you have slept about a whole entire day."  
  
"Why did you wake me up?" I questioned. I felt a little hungry. He shrugged and considered on telling me or not.  
  
"I was bored." I stared at him. Expecting a better answer would've been stupid of me. I knew he would say something like that anyway. "My guess is that you're getting sick again." I groaned. I didn't want that.  
  
"When you're sick, you tend to sleep." Botan walked into the room and smiled at seeing me awake. Then she blinked. "Hiei! I told you no cold water!"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that your nurse is here." She slapped Hiei's arm and put her hand on my forehead. She frowned.  
  
"Yes, you are sick, Kurama. I called the school. You will be staying home." I groaned again. Even if I was bored in school, I didn't want to lie in a bed all day. "Now, I want you to sleep some more. This medicine will do the trick."  
  
"I don't want any. I want to go to school."  
  
"At eight at night? You're staying home tomorrow too, kitsune. I'm on watch duty while Botan goes to another meeting with the toddler." Hiei sat down in the chair next to my bed. Botan soothed back my hair and smiled.  
  
"We don't want another one of those demon sicknesses, so you're getting attention earlier." This was really not my night. Not my night at all. She poured me a spoonfull of the purple liquid. I took it and she gave me a glass of water to wash it down. I felt like a little kid again. It wasn't that bad to be taken care of, but if this gets frequent..  
  
"I doubt he's got anything serious. Probably a human sickness." I felt a wave of drowsiness. This was going to have to stop. I don't want to be sick. At all. I was just training.. two days ago.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I felt someone's hand on my head and opened my eyes. I started to cough. It almost made me throw up. I stumbled out of bed. We're going to spare what happened. I suppose I have the flu. My head is killing me. I can't breathe. I have this really nasty taste in my mouth. Not to mention that I think I need to wash my hair. I flushed the toilet and coughed some more. My coughs sounded hoarse and I didn't even want to know what my voice sounded like.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan rushed in and wet a washcloth at the sink. She dabbed at my face and gently ran it down my face. I coughed again. Nothing. That was a good sign. How badly I wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"Kitsune? What the hell!?" Hiei's voice made me jump. I felt a little delirious. I panted and heaved again.  
  
"Are you okay?" I nodded and flushed the toilet again. My stomach was upset, I felt lightheaded, and my head was killing me.  
  
"I'm.. fine.." Hiei came back in with the medication that Botan had told him to get. I took it and they helped me stand. I was a little woozy. I didn't fall but I felt as though I was going to. We got to my bed and I plopped down.  
  
"You seem to have a new fascination with medication, don't you?" Hiei asked. Botan had left the room to get me some more water.  
  
"And are you just unlucky or do you like to have a new past-time of getting bitten by rapid squirrles?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I like getting rabies, you nitwit." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He never got rabies, it was just something to pick on him about since he always snaps at people and bites their heads off. Somewhat like a rapid dog. A big rapid dog.  
  
"Did you take that medicine?" Botan came back in with a disapproving look at Hiei.  
  
"He refuses."  
  
"I do not." I crossed my arms as Botan gave me the nasty-tasting stuff. I made a face and Hiei chuckled. I threw my pillow at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I peeked out the door. No one. I stiffened when I heard a noise. It was only Botan moving around downstairs, I convinced myself. Quietly working my way to the window, I looked at it. Not locked. It was never locked because Hiei liked coming this way more than the front door. I opened it, sucking in my breath when it rattled.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"N-no.." I turned around to see a smirking Hiei.  
  
"I see.. and those are new pajamas that look like your school uniform?" He raised an eyebrow. I sighed in defeat.  
  
"You caught me.. I wanted to sneak out before the embarrassment of my new nightclothes got around.." He stared at me. "Got around the group.. I mean."  
  
"Sure." He crossed his arms. "You best think that over. Next time Botan sees you, you'd be dead."  
  
"Didn't even cross my mind.." I gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Get back in bed. And don't forget to change. You know that if she catches you, you're meat on a stick." He left me in the room all alone. I knew he was right. I knew that if I snuck out, it was the end of my life as we know it. I didn't even write my will yet. Sighing, I got changed and shoved my shoes under the bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A few days later..)  
  
I was up and feeling better. School had been wonderous after my little.. vacation. Not. Even if I was bored enough to try and sneak out to go to school, I never imagined the boredom ensued when I was to go back. I now sat on the couch with Botan. Hiei was out somewhere.. playing with fire or defacing public property. Not that I care. He could have his fun and take care of himself.  
  
"You are way too tense. Relax." I kissed Botan's neck. She shivered and giggled when I blew in her ear. "Don't make me give you a Wet Willy."  
  
"Please.. no!" I stuck my finger in my mouth then stuck it in her ear. She screamed and slapped my hand away, laughing. "Kurama!" She rubbed her ear. I smirked.  
  
"Aww, poor Botan." I laughed.  
  
"Shut up." She slapped my arm. We were sitting in what would be a funny position. She was against the back of the couch and her legs went over my lap. I was leaning against the back of the couch. She leaned up, gently pressing her lips against mine.  
  
"Oh dear!" I froze. Botan stiffened. We turned our heads to see my mother. She stared at us, her mouth slightly open. "I didn't mean.." I sighed.  
  
"Its fine mother.." I stood up and Botan followed my lead. "Anything you want us to help you with?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, not really." She smiled at us. It made me feel sort of embarrassed. "Just how long has this been going on?"  
  
"For.." I paused. "Over a week.." Botan looked at me worriedly. Did she think that my okaasan would not accept us?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry.. lost the internet for a while.. I'll try to update these as soon as possible. 


	18. Chapter 18

-Delicate Petals-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4:30.. Another half-hour. I sat next to Hiei.  
  
"You'll train me then? I think it should be fun to show all of those that were there what the feeling of fear really is." Hiei smirked at me, his eyes glinting.  
  
"It would be fun to meet all of those who fear what is stronger." He stood up. "Let's leave. I want an easy walk." We left. I had my training outfit on and Hiei.. well, he was dressed normally. In his black pants and blue tank-top. He refused to take off his katana. I smiled that was typically Hiei.  
  
"Thanks for doing this with me." He looked at me, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think I'm doing this for you? Hah." I rolled my eyes. Apparently Minako caught the conversation because I heard her light, airy laughter. Hiei looked back ahead too quickly for me to see his face. That was odd. I shrugged and ruffled Minako's hair.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mina?" I asked, my eyes going to Hiei.  
  
"I figured I'd come and keep you company. I figured you'd bring him." She smiled cheerfully and moved to walk next to Hiei. I didn't mind. Hiei needed social interaction once in a while.  
  
"That was really sweet of you, Mina.. I don't know how we would have survived without you!" She rolled her eyes at me. I scowled. "Who signed me up for this damn thing anyway?"  
  
"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it was the cheer squad who voted you in themselves, or coach. He wants to win this year. You never really participated in those things before." I snorted.  
  
"Not unless its an attempt to claim my life." I muttered sarcastically.  
  
"At least you'll be in shape." Hiei said dryly. I glared at him.  
  
"I am in shape."  
  
"No, you're not. You've just recovered from being sick, idiot. Don't make me call you Suzuka." I gasped in horror.  
  
"Don't use such horrible language in front of little children!" I looked around, putting my hand over his mouth. "Well, he did do something nice for us and it helped greatly. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for his little bottle."  
  
"I have to admit, after Genkai beat him to a pulp, he matured a little." Hiei stopped walking and looked thoughtful. "Then, don't make me call you Kuwabara."  
  
"Who said my name?" I looked up ahead and saw Kuwabara with his usual gang. "Oh, hey guys!"  
  
"Damn you to hell!" Hiei clenched his fists as he glared up at the sky. "I swear.. someone's out to get me."  
  
"Hiei, calm down. Don't make me give you a second dose of Ridelin." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Watch the language. You don't want me to tell your probation officer about this incident, do you?" I smirked when he gave me that withering glare of his. Everyone watched us go back and forth with the insults.  
  
"Suu-kun? Uhm.. you're gonna be late." Minako pointed out. We stopped bickering and I grabbed his wrist, dragging him behind me. Minako ran after us.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You all have your trainers that you're working with? Very good." The coach said dryly. "And here I thought there would be some problems with comprehension." I snickered. That would've been the case, had most of the people here been first-timers.  
  
"Today, you will run some obstacle courses and elimination rounds." The coach's 'little helper' announced, probably feeling very important. Funny, how he got a new one each week..  
  
"Pay attention because I am going to say this only once! Have fun and try to stay in order." The last competition was so funny, most of the other teams lost because they were laughing too hard to do anything other than fall over and hold their sides. Our team was very pathetic. We were the cause of the laughter. Not to mention the one time we had a fat guy out there.. he ran off the race track because he saw a food stand. I couldn't have laughed harder. They had driven the last coach to the brink of insanity. Then there was the swimming competition. Our best swimmer couldn't swim even if he had floaties on his arms, was in ankle-deep water, and had a rubber life raft. He almost drowned. We never even made the top ten.. and there were eight teams! Hell, our team lost by laughing at their own team members.  
  
"We might actually win this competition with you here, Minamino. Have some team spirit. Sorry to sign you up without saying anything to you, but I'll do anything to have you on this team.." I blinked. I felt bad for the poor guy.  
  
"I'll do it. Don't worry about it. I could be the team, if that's what you wanted." Minako muffled her giggles and Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"They should just put you out there. I don't see why they're even doing all this." He snorted. "I don't see the point."  
  
"For the spirit of competition, Hiei." Mina said gently. I gave him a stern glare and he shut his mouth. "Not to worry, coach. Suu-kun will have us on the boards this time." We had absolutely no points before. I might've thought the judges to have pity on our team.  
  
"We were pathetic before, weren't we?" I almost laughed. The coach groaned. "That's what would happen this year if I don't get in. You should get some of the other.. more athletic people out there."  
  
"They won't volunteer. I think you might just as well be the team." Coach sighed heavily.  
  
"It would be for your best interests." Hiei looked around at all of the people warming up. "They couldn't do one of our drills if they tried."  
  
"So, this is your trainer?"  
  
"No, he's my friend. We've trained together for years. What I know is from my own skill. I don't need anyone not even knowing my potential."  
  
"I hope you can move fast enough for our drills." Hiei narrowed his eyes at me. I smirked.  
  
"I'm ready for anything you can give me."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well.. I had a tough day of training. After we got out, I trained with him for an hour or two. Minako stayed and watched, saying she had nothing better to do.  
  
"We get out in a few months. Graduation.. I find that sort of upsetting." I raised an eyebrow at her. We walked down the street, passing people who didn't know how to drive.  
  
"Why? The place is a prison." She looked away from me and settled her gaze on her feet.  
  
"Because.. what are you going to do after you graduate?" She looked over at me, then at Hiei.  
  
"I'm staying here." I said pointedly. "I might go back now and then to visit my old partner. He has my lair, y'know." She smiled.  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"Part of me does.. even if it is sort of peaceful here. I have a feeling we will be visiting it very soon." Hiei looked at me, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Hiei, we will go back soon."  
  
"I wouldn't leave this place." He said softly. I looked over at him. Minako did as well. "My sister likes it here. I don't feel right when I leave every now and then.. This place and all of these weak people with their feelings! They're making me weak." He eyed the people he saw irritably.  
  
"They are not making you weak." I argued, rolling my eyes. "You still hate them, nimrod. If they're making you weak, you'd like them."  
  
"Shut up, wise-ass. No one asked you." I feigned shock.  
  
"He cursed at me.. Wow.. I feel so blessed!" He glared at me.  
  
"Shut your damn trap. I'm getting sick of you mouthing off!" He sounded offended and pissed off. I sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm only picking." He must really be in a bad mood to get offended so easily. He usually knows I only make fun of him. He does the same to me. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for him. We got home and Minako left. "Ice cream?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okaasan sat on the couch later that night, reading her book. I sat down next to her and remained quiet. I needed to think and it was nice and quiet in here. Hiei was sleeping outside in his tree tonight, I would believe. I chewed on my lower lip. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. School, finding Hiei, training in the gym, real training afterward, and homework. I would assume that I'm going to get tons of homework tomorrow. Just that feeling.  
  
"Thinking?" I looked over. Okaasan smiled at me from over the top of her book. I nodded.  
  
"I have a lot to do tomorrow." I didn't want to admit it, but I felt us growing apart. We were losing the bond between parent and child.. even though I was never really her son. I had a mind to leave all my life. It was destiny, I suppose. Silence covered us. I felt that there was something she wasn't telling me. I don't mind, considering I had hid something from her.  
  
"I see.." She finally responded. Our conversations now were awkward and mostly filled with unease. I couldn't figure out why it was happening. I really didn't blame her for it, either. I had broken her trust.. I had betrayed her. She could only take so much pain. I got angry and stood up. I was angry at myself. For doing this to the one person who tolerated me all those long years. I would fix this problem. I would take it upon myself to fix things.  
  
It was time to visit an old friend..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadows. Shadows everywhere. My eyes were sharper than that. Had anyone else ever entered this chamber, they would really believe they were trapped. I climbed the vine and pulled myself out of the hole. Darkness.. much darker than that of the chamber was before me. I knew it was against rules to light something like a match or a stick. There was no way of knowing what way you were going. Unless you knew the path. I saw it in my mind's eye. This place was always dark and forbidding. If you did light something, you would be worse off than in the dark. There were skulls and bones of those who had used this path and gotten lost in their own mind. That was why they named this path 'Death Maze'. It was only a maze if you allowed it to be. I walked along, my soft footfalls against the old stones not even breaking the maddening silence. I could hear the beating of my own heart, feel the cracking of old bones against the bottom of my shoe. I felt along the wall. Somewhere around here there was supposed to be an old rusted ladder. My hand came in contact with the cold metal. I applied pressure to the first step, making sure it wouldn't snap under my weight. I began the climb. It was quite a long way to the top. I felt around when I got to the top. I didn't want to lose my footing and fall. I walked forward, took a left, a right, then another right. I felt for the doorknob. Turning it, I pressed. I walked forward for about a few minutes then looked up, pressing my hands to the stone above me. I felt wood after a minute of searching. I pushed up and wasn't surprised when no light poured through. It was dark, the dense woods blocking out the sight of the moon. Drops fell on me, falling from leaf to leaf. I could smell the fresh scent of non-polluted air. I could smell the woods. I could smell the grass and the flowers. All of it swirled around me in a pungent, fragrant breeze. I walked for a while, seeing the dense wooded area coming to an end. A path was up ahead.  
  
"Finally.." I sighed. I was anxious to see my old friend. I took a left, following the path. I felt hunger pangs. A delicious smell reached my nose. Up ahead, I saw the certain flowers over the wall and knew that was my lair. I brushed aside the vines and crept silently into the cave. Fire crackled and the warmth surrounded me. I could smell his scent. "Kuronue." He turned to look at me, a grin on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my friend Youko. I could smell your scent. Why don't you get rid of that human appearance and join me? I wish to see my friend." His smile was catchy. I felt myself smiling back at him.  
  
"I'm going to be staying a while. Help me, would you? I need to find out how to transform on my own." He tossed me a round red fruit. I caught it.  
  
"Use that if you need to. I heard about you entering that tournament." He poked his catch with a stick. "Still not tender. We have a little while yet." He looked at me when I sat down. I took a bite of the fruit and waited. The reaction took place and I felt whole again. "Eat the whole thing and I assure you that it will last until morning." He pointed behind him. I peeked over his shoulder. "I stocked up."  
  
"Awfully nice of you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "How did you know?"  
  
"To gather the fruit, you mean? I knew you would visit me sooner or later." His indigo eyes twinkled. "My partner would never abandon me." He looked down at the fire. "I waited those long sixteen years for you to return."  
  
"I couldn't leave.." I admitted quietly. "I had one partner to keep me company. Hiei tracked me down and found me, persuading me to help break into the vault in Reikai. I stole the Forlorn Hope." He grinned.  
  
"We know one thing." I gave him a confused look. "You haven't lost that theif's soul." I wondered how long it would be before I would return. I didn't want to, now that I was back. I wanted to stay and be myself again. "I know the secret to unlocking yourself, my friend. So don't worry about that. Tell me all about the human world, Ningenkai. I want to know what it really feels like to be in the light all the time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finished with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. =( Don't get mad at me for not updating. 


	19. Chapter 19

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-Did any part in the last chapter surprise you? =) I loved the last chaper. It was nice in a lot of good ways. That's how I hope this one turns out-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It felt better than I had imagined to be back in Makai. I ate, almost tasting nothing.  
  
"This isn't nearly as good as the buffet I had last night. Who knew that setting a brain-dead trap would catch the best meat?" He grinned. "All I did last night was put a hunk of meat in the clearing, put a lot of the blood near it and some skin and fur scattered. It was a trap only nitwits could fall for." I almost imagined him sitting up in a tree and waiting for his prey. Demons, or apparitions (whichever you prefer), were very smart. They knew that when one killed something, they left nothing behind. We talked idly about old times and what Kuronue did while I was gone.  
  
"How many people have you theived off of?" Kuronue shrugged.  
  
"Not many. I haven't been theiving. I've done mercenary work, killed thousands of those soldiers in the army they have now, and just stayed here." It came as no surprise to me. We had done mercenary work. We kept the pricing low for them so they never ratted us out. We had also threatened them if they were untrustworthy.  
  
"So, when are we getting the business started? I mean, I don't want to go back now. I can't." Now I knew why Hiei didn't want to come back here. He would never leave. Once demons were here, this felt like home. He looked at me, his indigo eyes narrowing for a second. Then he gave a huge grin. He looked like a fool, grinning like that. Then his expression darkened.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"The old passage. Remember Death Maze?" His eyes widened. I smirked. "Still knew exactly where I was going."  
  
"Well, you practically lived in there during the war. It was the only passage that they couldn't get you in." I smiled at him when he said that. It reminded me of all those times I had planned a surprise attack on those foolish bastards that tried to take my territory.  
  
"Yes, I remember that." I bit into the meat and chewed. Sometimes, the best meals were killed fresh, skinned (if needed), and cooked. "I didn't think I could remember the way." He smirked.  
  
"I would've liked to see you go insane in the pitch black fires of your mind." He laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him then calmly set my meal down on the rock in front of me. I tackled him and we rolled around, playfully beating the crap out of each other. I pulled a few feathers and he pulled on one of my ears.  
  
"OW!" I shouted, sinking my fangs into his arm. He had bit my ear. We played around like this a bit longer then we went back to sit by the fire and nurse our wounds.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat up, gazing around tiredly. All was dark and there was no fire going. I could hear light snores coming from my partner at the other end of the room. I yawned and stretched. It felt wonderful to be back at home. In my own lair. I started a small fire and found a fruit, biting into it. I felt whole now. I got up to go and hunt, ready to prepare a meal for my companion, who hadn't had the luxury of waking up to a meal in a long time. I found a nice, plump pig from the farms in the nearest village. Hell, this would feed us tonight too. I came back and got the fire right, letting it burn while I worked on our breakfast. The job at hand was quite easy, even if I had not done this in a long while. Sometimes, I wondered how things would've changed if I had stayed here. When it was cooking, I saw Kuronue begin to stir. He didn't wake, probably thinking it was all in his dreams. I poked the fire, watched the food, and thought about things.  
  
"This is something I'm not used to." He said, his eyes on the fire. "I missed this so much, I thought last night was a dream until I saw my feathers, or lack there of."  
  
"Shut up." I stated, throwing a stick at him. "You aren't the only one who missed this. I almost thought it was a dream until I felt a stinging pain in my ear."  
  
"I didn't do it, whatever it was." He looked around innocently. "There was a bat in here last night." I rolled my eyes and poked at the fire again. I checked the meat. Not yet. I looked around the brightly lit room. A neat pile of small brown bags occupied the right corner.  
  
"That's all that's left?" I asked. Before I had left, there was a huge pile so big that they were starting to fall down and occupy the middle of the room.  
  
"Afraid so. I had to buy food for a while to get back on my feet, not to mention buy potions to heal my wounds. Come to think of it, I know just how to spend the day." I stared at him. "Some nice ale and rum should do the trick." I took the meat off the stick and split it up between us. We ate some other fruit with it.  
  
"Haven't had any of that since the last time we did it." He grinned.  
  
"I got toasted before. After you left. I didn't know what to do with my time. After a couple of days, I realized that I would wait for you to come back." We grinned at each other.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I felt as though I could do anything.. except walk. I stumbled all over.  
  
"You as thirsty as me?" I grinned like a stupid fool. I felt relaxed and wobbly. My vision was getting a little blurry.  
  
"Youko-sama?" A young kitsune helped me stand and she set me in a stool. "How long have you been back, My Lord?"  
  
"Since.. yesterday!" I nodded enthusiastically. She stared at me worriedly with large brown eyes. I smiled slyly. "How long have you been back?"  
  
"I've always been here, Lord." She said, her eyes getting slightly wide. "We have been waiting for your return.." I waved her statement away. Kuronue sunk into the seat next to me.  
  
"How's the ale taste for you?" He asked, his words slurring together slightly. I blinked at him, my vision getting foggy.  
  
"Good." I grinned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh dear god.." I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. "What did you do to yourself?" The voice sounded so pretty.. so familiar to my ears. I blinked when something ran into my eye. I smelled blood. My own blood, Kuronue's blood, and someone else's blood.  
  
"Who..?" I asked hoarsely. I felt something warm drop onto my forehead, then on my cheek. I smelled tears.. someone was crying for me.  
  
"Kurama.." Gentle hands touched my face. "Why did you leave?" The girl's voice was pained.  
  
"Didn't leave.." I whispered, coughing. "Went home.. Am home.." I caught the scent of the girl over the blood. The faint scent of.. peonies after a spring rain. It was tainted.. such a pretty scent was tainted with my blood. I heard the rustling of clothes. Her scent was fading. "Don't leave me.." I tried to move my arm but pain shot through it. I cried out. "Please.." I still couldn't see anything. I couldn't figure it out.  
  
"I'm not." Her voice was steady, controlled. "You friend is injured. He will be fine, though. One of the two is dead." I wonder who had died. It couldn't be Kuronue. He was stronger than that.. right? My mind was foggy..  
  
"Who.. are you?" I was so delirious that I wouldn't know anyone if they stared me in the face. She didn't answer. I could feel my pain fading away. "You're.. an angel, aren't you?" I felt her take my hand and hold it in her own.  
  
"That's far from the truth.." She whispered. I shook my head, moaning from the pain.  
  
"No, it isn't." I said, closing my eyes. The light was bothering me. "I wish I could see you.. but my vision is blurry.."  
  
"Rest." She said, gingerly setting a cold cloth on my forehead. "It will clear up. Blood from your wounds have obstructed your vision."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up. There was a hot feeling on my eyes. I felt the dampness from something. The last thing I remembered was a girl.. an angel of salvation and healing.. I took whatever it was off of my eyes and sat up. A white blanket rested on top of me and I turned to look around. I was in a room.. a familiar room.. My room. The room that I had left behind. The door opened. I stared as she entered the room. She set a meal beside me and sat on the bed next to me. No words were exchanged until I caught her scent.  
  
"Botan." She smiled and lightly kissed me.  
  
"How are you feeling, love?" She asked softly. I smiled.  
  
"Been better. Where's Kuronue?" She frowned. She stood up and walked out of the room. Hiei came in next. He glared at me.  
  
"Two days, kitsune." I could tell he was angry with me. "You had everyone in an uproar when no one heard from you. Your mother said that you looked angry when you stood up." He sat down on the spinning chair. "I should expect that you're well?" He got back up and walked over to me, tearing off my bandages. No scars or wounds rested there.  
  
"I see that you're up, my friend. I admit, I have no memory of that night. None at all. Do you remember what happened? This pretty young lady told me that we really killed that maniac." I frowned. Demons weren't partial to ferry girls from Reikai. Most of them, even I admit, were sneaky. But I knew Botan. She wasn't. Why was he even getting along with her? He should know that she's Death.  
  
"No." I said, my frown deepening. "I have no memory of any of it. I must admit, though, that it felt good to be home." Botan stared at me with misted over eyes.  
  
"Of course it did, Kurama." Hiei butted in. I looked at him. He had sat back down and didn't look as if he was moving. "Demons belong in Makai. It isn't likely to feel comfortable around these humans when you're a demon." What he said made perfect sense to me, of course. I had said it to Kuronue before. "The most you can do is keep away from being mad, having urges to leave, and stay near me." I nodded.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I laughed, dodging Kuronue when he tried to tackle me. Hiei pushed me and I fell over.  
  
"That was not fair." I said, rubbing my head that had banged against the table. "What did I do to you?" I gave him a look.  
  
"Hm? What was that?" He asked, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me." He smirked. I stood up and was very tempted to back up.  
  
"Snip snip." He held up a pair of scissors. My eyes grew wide. "How much do you love your hair?" My hands flew to my head. My soft, silky hair ran beneath my fingers.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He gave me an evil look. I knew he would. I made a mad dash from my room. Botan was in stitches on the floor when I ran past her. Hiei chased after me. "Evil demon!" I looked behind me and yelped. "Leave my hair alone!" He continued chasing me I slid on the kitchen tile and fell. He tripped over me, the scissors flying out of his hand as he hit the cupboard. The scissors skidded across the floor. I smiled and picked them up. "That should teach you to run with sharp objects." He growled at me. I noticed how much of a mess the kitchen was in.  
  
"We'll be cleaning for a while." Botan said, appearing with Kuronue in tow. And indeed we were. I sighed, closing my eyes as I sat down on the couch. My legs were sore. "It didn't take too long. Only a little while to clean up the broken glass and the spilled sugar. Not to mention the silverware that slid half-way across the room." She chewed on her lower lip, racking her brain. I stared at her, wanting to thank her so much for reminding us. "And the spilled oil that had to be cleaned.. and our poor little Hiei."  
  
"Hn." The wet koorime looked away and crossed his arms, brooding. Hiei had been wet with the oil and the sugar stuck to him. He sat down in front of me, since there was no room on the couch. I started picking grains of sand out of his hair.  
  
"There has to be something better to do.." Kuronue said boredly. I glanced up briefly to see the bored look on his face. I could never forget how easily he became bored.  
  
"We could.." I paused, trying to think of something me and Hiei had always done to pass the time. "Well.." I sighed. Then an idea hit me. "Let's play games!" They stared at me. Even Hiei turned around to stare. "Or not."  
  
"That was way too enthusiastic." Hiei said dryly. "Even for you." I gave him a look and flicked some particles of sand at him.  
  
"Shut up. It was only a suggestion." I stated. "I didn't hear any of you making any." They all looked away innocently. "Don't pull any of that on me! You're the one who wants something to do. Go do a puzzle or something." I pointed at Kuronue. He blinked at me.  
  
"A puzzle?" Hiei queried. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "Is that the best you can come up with?" They laughed.  
  
"Sure, laugh all you want." I muttered. "Wait until you're sleeping."  
  
"You wouldn't do anything." Hiei said calmly. "You're too much of a kitten to do it." I growled at them.  
  
"You want to see kitten?"  
  
"Not really." Botan said, waving the matter away with her hand. "What I would like to see is a good movie." Hiei and I both snorted.  
  
"Right." We said in unison. "Who doesn't." She stuck her tongue out at us and crossed her arms.  
  
"It was only a suggestion."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked to school with Minako and Hiei. They were both silent, each probably thinking their own little thoughts. I frowned. Not unless Hiei was just reading people's minds. You could never really tell with him. Unless he made a snide remark or commented sarcastically on something 'funny'.  
  
"Another long day ahead.." I sighed and looked up at the sky. There was nothing to school anymore. It almost seemed as if it was just an everyday occurance that wasted my time.  
  
"You can say that again." Minako said, her blue eyes dull with sadness. I gave her a concerned look. She avoided my gaze and Hiei's.  
  
"What's wrong?" She looked up at me for a brief second then switched her gaze to the ground. "You can tell me." She shook her head.  
  
"Maybe later.." I was worried. There had to be something wrong with her. Why would she act this upset? "Can I sort of come over after school?" It could've been my imagination, but I think I saw a tear run down her face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey there! Happy Holidays! This is my present to you! -_0 Not to mention a quick update of another chapter before Christmas! *puts on Santa hat and does a little dance* Merry Christmas to all of you! *grins* Have a fun holiday, you guys. Hope you all like this. 


	20. Chapter 20

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-You will find in this chapter:  
  
1.) What's wrong with Mina.  
  
2.) How it affects everyone.  
  
3.) Kurama and Botan.  
  
4.) Quite a bit of Hiei humor! (As always)  
  
5.) Kuronue humor as well!  
  
6.) Kurama will make people laugh in this chappy too!  
  
Ready to begin? Great!-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After school, Minako walked with me and Hiei. We were all silent. She hadn't spoken a word all day. Not even to answer questions! I knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Are you.." She looked at me with that same sad expression.  
  
"I will tell you when we get to your house." Her voice was steady. That must've took some control. We got through the front gate to hear laughing and rising voices. I opened the door and found Botan and Kuronue watching TV. Surprising. They must have lost their sanity. We went up to my room and closed the door. I stared at Mina, waiting. She sat down on my bed and looked up at both me and Hiei.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Mina?" I asked softly. She had tears running down her face. They were running more rapidly now.  
  
"My parents.. they want to move and take me with them!" She buried her face in her hands. I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes. One of my best friends.. leaving my life? I stared at her, unable to say anything. "I don't want to move.." I couldn't move. I looked down and closed my eyes.  
  
"Kurama!" I was called from downstairs. I looked back at her. She looked up at me and sniffed.  
  
"Go ahead.. I'll stay here." I nodded. I hesitated by the door, though. I left the room and went downstairs. Botan greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Mina is moving away.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei was awfully moody today. There was something bothering him, I could tell.  
  
"What's your problem?" He glared at me and stayed silent. "You're too moody. More so than usual. What's wrong with you?" The sun was out and it looked to be a day for training, but I had school. "We can train again after school."  
  
"Hn." Now was one of the times I wish I could throw myself off of my precious cliff. Maybe I would be my unlucky self and not hit the pretty sparkling rocks but the water and survive in this insane dimension. Hm. Drowning myself comes to mind, as well. But I can't really leave Hiei here without guidance, now, can I? What kind of partner would I be then? Mina had left and things were quite normal, the opposite to what I thought they might be. The competition had been held and, thanks to me, literally, we won. That one phrase, 'there is no I in team'.. heh. Let's just say that it does not apply to that situation.  
  
"School is almost over and its almost time for graduation." He smirked at me and I could tell that was something he had been looking forward to.  
  
"You're a moron."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Two?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Five?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nineteen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn you, what number is it!?"  
  
"You have to guess!"  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"That isn't a number." I grinned at the koorime in front of me. I wanted him to guess what number I was thinking of but he couldn't use his Jagan. Botan watched us from over her book and I could tell she was amused.  
  
"Fine, seven." I shook my head, barely holding back laughter. Would he ever guess it? "Ten?"  
  
"Finally." I muttered sarcastically. His expression seemed to darken. "Guess again."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"Only numbers, not words." Kuronue came in, munching on a bag of chips. He raised an eyebrow at us and I wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"Oh! You two playing the number guessing game? What level are you on?"  
  
"One to twenty." I answered.  
  
"He always picks fifteen." Kuronue said and I glared at him. "The next one is twenty-five. Then its twelve.." He trailed off and smiled at me, then looked around and darted away from me as fast as he could.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Kuronue." I growled. "I'm picking new numbers.." Botan and Kuronue laughed at me. Hiei smirked and shook his head, looking down at the TV Guide. He flipped through it. I sank back into the couch.  
  
"I'm home!" Okaasan walked in and smiled cheerfully at us. I smiled back and she held up a box of pizza. We all dove for it but Hiei was faster and got to set it on the table. "I thought it would be easier than cooking tonight." I was a little relieved that she knew about Botan and I now. She seemed to like it. She loved Botan and was always picking on us that we made a cute couple.  
  
"Thank you, okaasan." I said, hitting Kuronue over the head when he tried to stuff two pieces in his mouth. "Eat slower and leave some for the rest of us."  
  
"Hey!" He put the pizza down and rubbed his head. "No fair, I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're the one eating us out of house and home." I said, glaring at him.  
  
"Now, now, now, children. No fighting." Botan gently scolded, giving me a little wink. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out.  
  
"Yes, mommy." Kuronue and I said in unison. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, who ate all the potato chips?" Okaasan asked. We all glared accusingly at Kuronue. He stopped chewing and blinked innocently at us.  
  
"What did I get blamed for now?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Eating all the potato chips."  
  
"I didn't have any chips."  
  
"You just had the bag!" I said in exasperation. "Don't even try to get out of it this time."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I saw him." Botan chimed in.  
  
"He had the bag." Hiei agreed, pointing at him. Okaasan took Kuronue by his ear and he wailed, trying not to move in order to keep from feeling pain. He had a very pathetic look on his face. I almost felt like laughing at him, but then okaasan might punish me for laughing at one who was being punished.  
  
"No more spoiling your dinner as long as you're in this house, Kuronue. Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-Yes, ma'am!" He agreed quickly and was relieved when she let his ear go. She then smiled and left the room.  
  
"What do you say that Kuronue is afraid of your ningen mother, kitsune?" I nodded enthusiastically. Botan just said yes and Kuronue glared harshly at all of us.  
  
"Oh, shut up you idiots. Don't tell me that you're not afraid of Mrs. I-Love-To-Pull-Ears!" Botan snorted and shook her head.  
  
"She only pulls on the ears of people or demons who do not listen, Kuronue." She emphasized his name and crossed her arms. "Just like I do."  
  
"Not you too.." He backed away, first snatching up his plate of pizza. "Kurama, I really feel sorry for you." I blinked and grinned.  
  
"Now you know why I don't do anything wrong."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(After Graduation)  
  
Kuronue stared at the TV. It was as if he was dead. I sweat-dropped. Botan and I had lost touch for a few days with her going back to Reikai. She said she was ready to handle whatever Koenma had for her. I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I had to do something. I looked over at Kuronue again. There was a lot to consider. I had the choice of going back to Makai and having my territory and my old businesses. For that, however, I would have to give up the things closest to me. And I knew I couldn't do that again. I couldn't leave my mother, Botan, and the gang. Yuusuke and Keiko came and visited sometimes. I had my own place and my roomies were Kuronue, who was practically only dead weight, and Hiei, who helped out now and then. He had gotten a little job, nothing too big and actually something he enjoyed. He was teaching people how to use a katana. Of course, he never let out his secrets. Just the basics. I had a job in a store at the mall. It paid fine and I got to see Keiko and Yuusuke a lot then. They would come in and visit and maybe buy something.  
  
"Honey, I'm home." Hiei threw his coat over the chair and closed the door. "Any calls?"  
  
"Two. Yukina wants you to call her as soon as you get home." I replied without looking up. "And my mother said hi." I sighed. Life was as boring and normal as always. Hiei always brightened my day.. sometimes. Other times, like when he is in one of his 'I-Hate-Everyone-Especially-You' moods, he just dampens spirits. I sometimes felt awkward around them. It hurt me because they're my two closest friends and I know I can tell them anything.. but we've been a little quiet to each other. I knew it bothered Hiei. He made a point to say so. Kuronue also gave me strange looks. I found that I liked being by myself a little more than in their company. Things have really turned around. Before, I really couldn't function without my 'sidekick', Hiei. That was partly because I was in love with someone I really couldn't have. But I have her now and we're together. It seems a little impossible to imagine what would've been my future without her. Sure, it would've been like it is now, except that she wouldn't be with me. Hiei would've pulled me through. I might not have come back from Makai, though.  
  
"Is anyone alive in here?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Hiei. He seemed a little annoyed. "Or did you two die today?"  
  
"Well, he's been sitting there like that for two hours." I answered dryly. I looked at the clock. I still had an hour before work. Oh well. I'll walk and think to myself. I stood up and pulled on my shoes and coat. "Check on him at least once every hour to see if he's breathing. I'm walking to work." I smiled at him, grabbed my keys, and left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How do you like? ^_^ I haven't been on the computer lately. Sorry for the delay. Please review.  
  
R Amythest - Well, I wanted to put them in. Anyway, there won't be anymore OC's in this fic after this chapter, I don't think.  
  
miyako14 - Thanks!  
  
Mourning Fox - I'd be happy to. And thanks a bunch. I'll be updating Tricked really soon!  
  
passionateangel - I miss talkin' to you online. *sigh* Happy belated holidays! Lol.  
  
sarahlafox - Well, I read one thing-y that said he was a raven or something of the sort. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. Although, I really have no idea what he is now. I guess we'll have to live with feathers though. ^_^;  
  
Anime Crazy Girl - Well, yeah, I think so. But I like him and so I made him.. alive. As in, not dead. ^_^  
  
Silverchild of the winds - Uhm.. thanks!  
  
Kay-san1 - I try to make it funny and kawaii for you guys. n.n Next chapter, coming up!  
  
DisKraced One - Sorry if you're confused about something. I'll see what I can do.. but with my mental capacity.. it isn't lookin' too good. 


	21. Chapter 21

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-Here's your chapter.-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day was dull and loud, as usual. I walked down the sidewalk toward work. Dark clouds massed in the sky, signaling rain. Dull. Stormy. Sort of like my life. It was hard before with all of the battles where we had to risk our lives. Not now. I walked by some people I knew and said hi. They said a few kind words and were off. My life could be labeled as the most exciting thing in the world. Not. I walked into the mall and toward the store I worked at.  
  
"You're early, Suuichi. Good. I needed help." I sighed, getting ready for a long day of work.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While I was on register duty, a VERY important duty.. not, a very familiar girl walked in. My manager, Daisuke, whistled and walked over. I tried not to laugh when she stopped and looked at him innocently. The little store was not enough to contain that wonderful girl's radiance. I rung things up and put them in a bag for the customer and handed them their change.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day." Botan walked over next and blew a bubble with her gum and leaned over, pretending to look interested in me. I played along, my manager looking a little shocked, yet jealous. She winked at me and I blushed slightly to add to it. I noticed that she was wearing a nice outfit. A tight black long-sleeved shirt with a blue skirt that went above the knee with knee-high black boots that laced all the way up. She had a light touch of eye shadow and had her hair in a ponytail, two small braids on each side going all the way from the front to the end and, of course, her two usual strands framing her pretty face. I tried to look nervous and succeeded.  
  
"Hey there, handsome." She said in a low voice. I almost laughed but decided that would ruin it. I leaned forward and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Hello.." She licked her lips, an amused smile working its way onto her pink lips.  
  
"What are you doin'?"  
  
"Working.." She remained in the same position, blowing another bubble. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Sure, she was my girlfriend and all.. but I was staring as if I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. And, indeed, I had not.  
  
"Sounds like a drag." She persisted. I wondered when she would end this little charade. She blinked at me innocently. I could tell she wanted to quit it. She did. She burst into a fit of giggles and I chuckled at the look on the manager's face. He was confused, I could tell. No one was really in the store so it didn't matter. Then Botan slipped behind the counter and pulled me down to her level. She gave me a soft kiss, one that I was very happy to return. Then she pulled away and winked at me. "Call me." I chuckled again.  
  
"Next time, Daisuke, try not to hit on my girl." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What was the charade for, then?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I felt like having a little fun." Botan said innocently. "When's your break?"  
  
"In an hour." I answered. "Meet me in the cafe. Just relax and shop, look around, do whatever." She smiled and nodded, walking out. She winked at me again and I smiled, shaking my head.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan sat with me on the couch. Kuronue was out.. which was unusual. Hiei was sleeping in his room. We were watching a movie that Botan wanted to see.. well, she was watching it. I was watching her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, looking over at me with a smile. "I don't think you're watching the movie."  
  
"Of course I'm not. Why would I watch a movie when I have the best damn thing to look at sitting right next to me?"  
  
"Stop flattering me."  
  
"You like it and you know it."  
  
"Don't make me sick." I looked over at the doorway to see Hiei walking in. "Will you two stop all that sick flirting?"  
  
"Did our flirting wake the Great One from his slumber?" I asked, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes at me and I could tell that he was NOT amused.  
  
"Oh, shut up." He went into the kitchen and I got up to follow him. I stood in the doorway and leaned against it, watching him.  
  
"The Aspirin are in the cupboard over the fridge."  
  
"Thank you so much for your help." He stated sarcastically. "I know where they are. I'm looking for something to eat." I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some ice cream.  
  
"It was on sale. I figured I would repay you for putting up with me." He gave me a look of shock and took the ice cream carton from me.  
  
"That's all I have to do to get ice cream?"  
  
"That and put up with Kuronue."  
  
"Stop while you're ahead. Where is the little nitwit, anyway?"  
  
"Haven't seen him since.. yesterday. It's starting to scare me. I think he ran away on us." Hiei spooned some ice cream into his mouth and stared at me.  
  
"You honestly think we'd be that lucky, kitsune? Not likely. He just probably got lost looking for a grocery store." I crossed my arms and glared at him.  
  
"You could give him a little credit. I think he got lost coming home from the store."  
  
"Who? Kuronue?" Botan asked, walking in. I would stake my life on it that everyone and anyone could predict Kuronue.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I listened to the radio for a while as I worked on painting the living room. It was going to be a light green. I had the day off so it would be finished by the time the others got home from whatever they were doing. The phone rang and I stood up to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kurama? It's been a while." I frowned, my mood darkening.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped, trying to force my anger down.  
  
"Is Botan there?" Koenma must be very dense. "I just wanted to talk to her." I scowled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you two still together?" I didn't feel like talking to him. I felt like ripping his voice box out.  
  
"Yes." I picked up the paintbrush and began painting again.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful. The last time I talked to her she was so happy about you two." I felt a sarcastic comment coming to me, but I ignored it. "When do you think she'll be back."  
  
"I dunno." I scowled. I felt like saying 'try back in five years' but what good would it do me? "Try in a few hours."  
  
"All right.." He paused. Botan might scream at me if I hung up. She would probably say it was rude. "So, how is work down there?"  
  
"Fine." I answered.  
  
"Have you seen Yuusuke or the others lately? How about Hiei?"  
  
"Hiei and Kuronue live with me." I stated dryly.  
  
"Oh, really? That's nice." He seemed a little upset about something. "I have an idea. How about I drop by later? I would really like to talk to you in person rather than on the phone." I almost dropped the paintbrush. Did I hear right? Sighing, I swallowed my anger. I was curious as to what he wanted to say.  
  
"That's fine." I couldn't hide the frigid tone in my voice. I only hoped that I could put my anger aside..  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan got in and when I turned around, she was speechless. I had it all painted and put the border up. The border was basically roses and rose petals. I smoothed out the last part and got off the stool to greet her. She hadn't even closed the door yet. I smiled and kissed her gently.  
  
"Do you like it?" She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, at least I know now that you work even when you have a day off." She laughed and pulled aside to complete her look around. I crossed my arms.  
  
"I figured that Hiei could help me move the furniture back if he gets here soon. I really don't need his help, but it would be nice." She snickered and I glared at her. "Do you want to do it? I did the whole thing."  
  
"No, thanks." She said with a skeptical look on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Did something happen today?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do I need a reason for noticing that something was wrong with you?" She crossed her arms. I looked away from her and began moving furniture just to keep from talking. She put her hand on my arm. "Nice try. Now tell me."  
  
"Nothing happened today." I pushed the couch back to where it was and then the chairs and other stuff.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" I blinked and looked back at her. Shaking my head, I left the room and threw myself on my bed. She followed me in with a stern look on her face. A knock at the door interrupted her from speaking. I sighed. It was time already? Why was he here so.. early? Couldn't he come in a few years? I knew who it was. Koenma. I got up and walked out into the living room. "Kurama." I froze. Botan looked a little angry.  
  
"Heh.." I cleared my throat then stared at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Kurama. I haven't seen you in quite some time."  
  
"Wish it were longer.." I mumbled to myself as I nodded. "Yes, quite a long while." Botan gave me a look.  
  
"Hmm." She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway, Koenma?" Of course, Koenma was in his teenage form. I don't see any real point in that. We all know that he has a toddler form.  
  
"I called before to see if you were here, but you weren't." He shrugged. "The rest, I'm sure you can figure out." I scowled and looked away from both of them. "You don't mind if I talk to Kurama alone for a moment, right?" I counted to ten really fast in my head but that didn't work. If I couldn't contain my anger now, how would I do in a room alone with him?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How will Kurama contain his anger when talking to Koenma?  
  
*sigh* Cliff-hanger, I know. I will update sooner, I promise. I actually deleted the original chapter I had and had to rewrite it because I didn't like the other one.  
  
-Jess- 


	22. Chapter 22

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-This chapter is going to be a good one. I can feel it.-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared at Koenma. What did I ever do to deserve this? I never would've thought that I had done anything wrong. It must've been really bad, whatever it was. Man, someone up there must really hate me.  
  
"What is this about?" I asked him, crossing my arms. I was sick and tired of hiding my emotions away. I glared at him, trying to get all of my anger out by pretending that looks did kill. He stared back at me.  
  
"What are so upset at me about, Kurama?" The only thing I could think of was the word 'moron'. Hiei was beginning to rub off on me.  
  
"Take a guess." I said bitterly. The chill in my voice was so cold that it even made me shiver.  
  
"Look, that was a while ago. I know that I did her wrong." He sat down on my bed and sighed. "I apologize. Really, I do. I know what you must think of me after I hurt her." I nearly laughed.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you? Do you believe that a simple apology could make up for the suffering you caused her?"  
  
"You're still only thinking of her, aren't you? What about you? I think I know why you avoided her."  
  
"Don't you even dare go there." I threatened, feeling my anger take hold of me. I couldn't fight it because I knew I didn't want to. "At least I didn't play with her feelings."  
  
"There is no need for this argument to go any further than it already has. Botan has accepted my sincerest apology and now I want to say that I'm sorry to you, as well." He looked away. "I will tell you the truth as to why I did it. Even though it will probably get me killed." I was interested now. "I couldn't stand to think about what would happen if you were to tell her your feelings. I tried to direct her attention to me instead of you. In truth, I didn't want to lose her as a ferry girl and a best friend." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was the cause of all of my suffering.  
  
"You did this to me! You killed me inside for what seemed like forever to me!" Oh yes, you could say I was angry.. but that might as well be an understatement.  
  
"I admit, it was selfish of me to deprive you of your.. desire." He cleared his throat.  
  
"And all along, I thought I was the selfish one! I practically convinced myself that it was me who was selfish.. and that I didn't deserve such a person. Now, here you are, telling me that you were the selfish one who wanted her all to yourself. Botan is a good woman. I could not ask for more. She has enough room in her heart for everyone. But, I might be wasting my breath because you're too thick-headed to understand!" I sighed. "I never thought it would hurt so much to see her happy.." I paused. "Even if it meant watching her be with someone else."  
  
"Kurama.." I turned around and my eyes widened. Botan had apparently heard it all. "I never.." A tear fell from her eyes and she ran to me. I felt her arms around me and returned the embrace. "I never knew that it hurt you so much.."  
  
"Botan.." I watched as more tears fell from her eyes. She had not cried in a long while.. I was almost hoping that I would never see it again. "Don't cry." Koenma cleared his throat once again and we both looked over. He stood up.  
  
"I am sorry to bring about such feelings of remorse and pain. It scared me, Kurama. I thought that when you had fallen in love with her that you might hurt her because of Youko's urges. I think it is time to take my leave.. if you forgive me." I stared at him, anger replacing whatever feelings of love I had just felt for Botan.  
  
"I would never hurt her. Do not accuse me of such again. If you do, I am warning you. I will not be able to control my anger so well next time." He nodded, a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Of course." He stopped before he got to the door and turned around. I wondered when our next meeting would take place. "Stay happy. You have my blessing. Good-bye."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan hadn't said anything since the incident two hours ago. Kuronue and Hiei both came back. Hiei didn't seem interested in anything but the couch. He sat down and sighed.  
  
"Work hard?" He nodded but then shrugged.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night, either." I frowned. "Now, let me get some sleep before I kick you." I smiled and nodded, leaving the room. Botan was in my room so I walked in. She was lying on the bed, reading a book.  
  
"Ahh.. so quiet, I think I went deaf." She looked up, obviously not amused. I stared back at her, blinking. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I think you lost your mind."  
  
"Ha ha ha." I muttered, sitting down at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Kurama, Koenma really was sorry-"  
  
"Don't stick up for him." I interrupted her. "I know my anger is misplaced. He merely got to you first." I stood back up. "I need to take a walk. Alone."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked along the street. I was thinking about Hiei and Kuronue. Suddenly, I stopped and looked into the tree at my side.  
  
"Back to your normal self, eh?" Hiei smirked and jumped down.  
  
"You and your human emotions. I haven't changed and you know it." I nodded with a grin. He rolled his eyes. I almost felt like I was walking to school early in the morning with my friend at my side. It felt right.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed. "Want to go to the cliff with me?"  
  
"Hn." Yup, things were really looking starting to lighten up. Hiei walked by my side as we neared the cliff face. "I know you have not been here in a while, kitsune. You must have missed your precious cliff." I chuckled.  
  
"I did." The breeze blew lightly, bringing in the salty smell of the ocean. I breathed deeply and let all of my negative feelings out with my sigh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I blinked open my eyes when someone poked me early the next morning. Botan grinned at me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I gave her a lop-sided smile.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Time for you to get up and go to work." She said with a wink as she left the room. I sighed.  
  
"You had to do that to me, didn't you?" I called. I heard her laugh.  
  
"Of course!" Scowling, I put on my pants then my shirt. I walked out of the room, buttoning up my uniform shirt. Botan raised an eyebrow and I gave her a look. "What happened to that smile I love so much?"  
  
"It's buried with my good morning." I answered. I slid on my shoes then grabbed my keys and a coat. I smiled at last and kissed Botan good bye before I left. I stifled a yawn as I walked out to my car. I unlocked the door and got in, sticking the key in the ignition and turning it. I slammed the door shut and put it into drive, pulling out into the road. I sighed, turning on the windshield wipers, spraying water from both sides as the rain was pushed. "So much for the looks of a bright day." I muttered to myself, looking up at the swirling gray clouds. Soon enough I pulled into a parking spot and got out, locking the car. I slammed the door, hearing the sound reverberate through the lot. I took the escalators up and walked into the store, the weather matching my mood.  
  
"Minamino, thank god you didn't call off today." Daisuke said with a relieved sigh. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing." I said, shaking my head and trying to rid myself of the dark cloud inside of my mind. "What am I working today?"  
  
"Register." He answered. "I almost made Ema do it." I frowned.  
  
"You know she doesn't like register duty." I scolded. "And don't give anyone else my duty for the day unless I call in sick." He nodded.  
  
"My mistake." I only wish my duty was lugging boxes. I hated the register. Girls bought stuff just to try and talk to me. It nearly made me sick. "Why the stormy mood?"  
  
"I don't know, Dai." I stated. "Maybe it'll fade."  
  
"I'll warn the group not to tick you off today. I know how they can be." I thanked him as he walked away. I slid behind the desk and leaned against the wall. Boredom pursues me and whispers in my ears that today would be bad. I prayed it was wrong. I wanted as many good days as possible.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Suuichi?" I turned around, looking at the person who said my name. They said it timidly and in such a shy way.. My mouth ran dry. Botan grinned.  
  
"Don't think I did nothing today, Kurama. I know how bad your day started out so I brought you someone." I stood up and hugged the girl next to Botan.  
  
"Mina.." She hugged me back. "I know someone else who'll be happy to see you. Well.. as happy as he can get, anyway." I grinned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hiei." I stated. Minako blushed and looked down.  
  
"I'm only in town for today, Suuichi. I have work tomorrow. Are you on break?"  
  
"Why else would I be in the food court?" I asked, grinning widely again. That made her smile. I turned to Botan and slapped her on the back. "How has your day been, dearest?"  
  
"Just fine." She replied. "Actually, I'm on my break and my time is running out. I'll take her with me to go and see Hiei while I call Koenma-sama to tell him what's going on." Oddly enough, her mentioning Koenma didn't make me angry. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. I looked at the clock.  
  
"Hm. I have to get back to work, too." I kissed Botan and ruffled Minako's hair before I left the food court. They followed me and Botan showed her what store I worked in. I turned and waved to them before going back to the register. Happiness escapes me. Right.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared with narrowed eyes at the scene in front of me. Keiko was dragging Yuusuke through the mall. How lovely. He must be having a wonderful day. I sweat-dropped. He looked in the store and then he dragged her in.  
  
"Hey, there!" He grinned, leaving a flustered Keiko to glare at his back. I smiled at her and waved. "What's been goin' on with you, huh?" He leaned on the counter.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." I said, leaning forward. "What about you?"  
  
"Same." He said with a sour look on his face. Then he brightened. "How's Botan?" I blinked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And Hiei?"  
  
"Need you ask?"  
  
"What about Kuronue?"  
  
"Peachy." I said in an even tone.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, fox?" It sounded like something Hiei would say.  
  
"Nothing, Yuusuke." I answered.  
  
"Sure." He grinned then slapped me on the back. "You'd never guess what happened to Kuwabara yesterday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the easy way out, Kurama." I sighed and gave him a look. "Anyway, he got fired. The boss caught him sleepin' on the job."  
  
"That's the fourth one this month!" I said in disbelief. "The second one in two weeks!" He nodded with a smirk.  
  
"At least I've kept my job."  
  
"I wonder how." I mumbled. He apparently heard me because he gave me a look.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now.. Had a little writer's block. ^_^ Happens a lot now. Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	23. Chapter 23

-Delicate Petals-  
  
-Here is chapter 23! Woo!-  
  
-  
  
What a wonderful evening. I got out of bed and stumbled to the door, tripping over a.. shoe? I shook my head and stood up, walking out into the living room.  
  
"Kuronue?" He came out of the kitchen with a bag of popcorn. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
"I sort of miss home.. the lair, y'know?" He sat down and I sat down next to him. I nodded.  
  
"I felt that when I was here. But then I almost forgot what it felt like being home.." We stayed quiet, just reminiscing about our times Makai. "I can remember when you slipped in the mud and got us arrested." He blushed and threw popcorn at me.  
  
"And I remember when you tripped that alarm by falling flat on your face."  
  
"You tripped me." I defended my pride.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Oh, but I remember that time that you smacked right into the sliding glass doors on that one guy's mansion." He grinned.  
  
"He must've washed them pretty damn good." He paused. "How about that one time you fell through the floor and woke everyone up?"  
  
"Yeah, my foot got caught in a hole in the floor and I tripped." I looked around innocently. He laughed. "We had a lot of those times.. How about that one time that you caught yourself on fire?" I asked, laughing at the memory. He stared at me.  
  
"You pushed me into it."  
  
"You tripped over your own feet." I smirked. We had to clean the scorch marks off the cave wall for at least two days. By the time I realized that he was watching TV again, I was dead tired. "What are you watching?" I yawned.  
  
"History channel."  
  
"Doesn't it put you to sleep?"  
  
"At night." I chuckled and got up, stretching. "'Night."  
  
"'Night. I'll see you in the morning." I walked back to my room for a good night's sleep.  
  
-  
  
Damn. Work. I hate it so much.  
  
"Kitsune?" I looked up from buttoning my uniform shirt and raised a brow. "I'm coming with you to work." I nodded. That was simply Hiei's way of saying that he was coming with me whether I liked it or not. Of course, Daisuke and the others of the staff haven't met him yet. I heaved a sigh and ran the brush through my hair, just making sure I didn't have knots and morning hair. God, I hate it when my hair gets frizzy. It gets bad because it's in my face and I continually sneeze. It usually doesn't but sometimes it just hates me in the morning.  
  
"Ready to go?" He nodded. I turned all the lights off and slipped my shoes on as I grabbed my coat and keys. Hiei locked the door behind him and followed me out. I felt like walking. I was early, anyway. "We're walking today."  
  
"Hn." Hiei's way of saying 'that's fine with me.' I smirked. He was so much fun to be around. I settled my coat around my shoulders and looked up at the cloudless azure sky.  
  
"What is it about these days when there isn't a cloud in the sky and you're walking down the sidewalk without a care in the world?" Hiei looked at me like I went nuts.  
  
"Shut up before I hurt you." I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Why do you feel like going with me? You'd have the house to yourself." He didn't look at me but kicked a pebble into the road.  
  
"I don't feel like being there, that's all." He shrugged. "Guess I'm used to being pestered that if I'm alone, I feel empty."  
  
"Hiei, you need a girlfriend."  
  
-  
  
"Can we get you a toy playmate? You're seriously getting on my nerves." I glared at Hiei, who glared back at me. It was just past lunch and the koorime wasn't in a good mood, not that he ever was. Time was going by so slow that I almost thought that one MINUTE was an entire HOUR. Just imagine what an hour felt like.  
  
"Hn." He glared at me and I could tell that if I said the wrong thing once more, he would slit my throat.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on being the center of annoyance!"  
  
"I am being the center of annoyance? You're one to talk." He growled. I growled right back. Of all people, it was a wonder why he put up with me or why I put up with him.  
  
"Sounds like I walked in at a bad time." We looked over to see Botan standing at the entrance of the store.  
  
"Haven't had a customer in an hour thanks to SOMEONE." Hiei snorted. "Maybe if you'd stop terrorizing people once in a while.."  
  
"Maybe if you'd get off my case once in a while.."  
  
"Well, it's not wonder you're not getting customers. Stop the fighting. I just came to say hello and you're already making enough commotion to give me a headache."  
  
"Sorry." We both said, crossing our arms and looking opposite ways. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Why in the heavens do I put up with you two? Kuronue is home from his shift if you want to go home, Hiei." In fact, I think she was hinting to him to leave. He nodded and scowled at me. I had a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"What is it?" I asked when she kept glancing around. She caught sight of the manager, Daisuke.  
  
"I'll be right back." She went over to talk to him. I could see him smile and nod. I wanted to know what she said to him but she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the mall..  
  
-  
  
I stared. Why had she brought me here? To my favorite cliff?  
  
"Botan..?" She sat down and I did the same. I stared at her in concern. She bit her lip and stared out at the ocean, though I knew she wasn't really seeing it.  
  
"Kurama.." I held my breath. Her voice was so soft, almost wistful. She then looked directly into my eyes. She smiled a soft, beautiful smile. My heart was pounding in my chest. "I.. went to the doctor's for a usual check-up and I asked him a question. He happily did what I asked. I had been a little suspicious since.. last week." If I was supposed to say something, I didn't know. I had no voice. What was it that she was trying to tell me? "I am a bit surprised that you didn't sense something." I was dumbfounded. I continued to stare, confused and feeling slightly sick. "I.." Here was where she began to falter. "I-I'm pregnant, Kurama." My heart nearly stopped. I paled just a bit and my mouth hung open. I swallowed, even though my mouth ran dry as though I'd stuffed cotton in it. My mind was completely blank and, for a moment, I felt completely stupid and empty. Then, suddenly, a surge of different emotions tackled me all at once. I grinned and lunged at her, hugging her to my chest. Tears ran down my face and I had no idea why.  
  
"I-" She kissed me, cutting me off from saying anything else. I smiled. Bliss. So this is what it's like to feel complete happiness..  
  
-  
  
End of ch. 23! Woo! What a shocker! O.O;  
  
.; I hope to get the desired reaction.. Please review and tell me how I did! 


	24. Chapter 24

_Delicate Petals_

_Meh, how many disclaimers did I skip out on? Don't own._

_Hey, minna! This is chapter 24. Botan is pregnant and.. I am very sorry for not hinting that they.. (cough).. Anyway, it did happen._

**XxXxX**

I stared at her as she lay there, sleeping. She looked like a goddess out of the legends. She had a beautiful, soft smile on those full, cherry blossom pink lips and her hair curled down around her face. The slow rise and fall of her chest and the sound of her even breathing nearly made me drowsy. I heaved a sigh and pulled her closer, my fingers lightly brushing her stomach. I gasped at the contact and narrowed my eyes. I breathed another sigh and rested my head against hers, brushing my lips against the top of her head as I did so. I felt overjoyed at knowing that I was going to be a father but this brought new questions and doubts to mind. I closed my eyes and snuggled into my mate's warmth. Maybe a good night's sleep would help me figure it out.

**XxXxX**

I felt a shift in the bed and felt my mate move in my arms. I came into consciousness and blinked my eyes open. Botan clutched at the blanket so tightly that her knuckles were white. I looked over at the digital clock on the stand next to my bed. Six. I had to be to work by eight. I shook her gently, waking her from whatever nightmare she was caught in. She stared at me, blinking for a minute before I leaned down and kissed her.

"Time to get up. I have to be to work in two hours. Kuronue and Hiei need to be up, as well." She nodded and sat up. She put one hand to her head. Worry clouded every sense I had. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'll be fine, Kura-chan. Just get ready." She smiled reassuringly at me and I gave her a weary look. "Really, I'm just tired. You can't take off work just because you're worried about nothing." She set her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and got up, stretching out. Then I went out into the living room. Hiei was asleep on the couch and Kuronue was stretched out on the floor. I knew of only one way to wake Kuronue but Hiei was easy to deal with. If I ever woke Hiei up in the way I wake Kuronue up, I would be beaten with a brick stick then thrown off a fifty-foot building. Sighing, I went out to the kitchen and filled up a glass with ice cold water and poured it on Kuronue. His shriek woke Hiei, who sat up quickly and gave me a look.

"I'm set for the day now." He said rubbing his temples. "Is that the phone?" I sighed.

"No, Hiei, your ears are only ringing." I gave Kuronue a towel. He scowled.

"Future mother, coming through!" Hiei stiffened and his eyes widened. He looked over at her and stood up. I sighed, knowing precisely what he was going to do. He put his hand on her still-flat stomach and closed his eyes. His Jagan began to glow. I rolled my eyes. Kuronue just snorted.

"You sure it's his?"

"Well, he is my demon lover." She said, narrowing her eyes. Hiei had completed what he was doing and stared at me.

"What?" He just shook his head. "I better get ready before I'm late for work."

**XxXxX**

I stared forward, growling in impatience every time a girl would come up to me and say hello and do that little thing with their eyes. I smiled politely at this girl who would keep buying stuff just to talk to me. Thrill. Daisuke loved torturing me like this, didn't he? I heaved a sigh. Today looked to be a long day.

**XxXxX**

"Gee, Shuuichi, I hate doing this to you but you have to work Haru's shift. He's sick with the flu." I groaned. All I wanted to do was go home and take care of Botan. Why me?

"Damn." I frowned. "Can I call home and tell Botan I'll be home late so she doesn't worry sick?" He nodded.

"I'll take over. Take a few minutes." I smiled for the first time since I was at work. I went to the back and picked up the phone, dialing the number of the apartment. No answer. I remembered her communicator. I put the phone down and took the communication mirror out. She answered and smiled at me. She frowned after a second.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll be home later than expected. I'm on a double. Haru has the flu." She looked a little upset.

"All right. I'll be home waiting for you." I nodded and smiled.

"Can't wait." She laughed.

"I'll bet you're going crazy!" I nodded and said good bye then shut the thing. I stuffed it back in my pocket and left the room.

"Thanks, Dai." I said, my tone lighter than I wanted it to be. "I hope this doesn't happen in nine months." He blinked.

"Huh?"

"What did she tell you yesterday?"

"That she had to speak with you in private and that she needed to borrow you in order to do so."

"That sounds like her, all right." I smiled. "She's pregnant." He grinned and slapped me on the back.

"Well, now I feel twice as guilty for doing this to you." I sighed.

"I feel like hell."

"Don't worry, you look like hell, too."

"Thank you for your kindness." I muttered, sighing and getting ready to face another shift..

**XxXxX**

I finished up and finally got to walk home. In the dark. I decided not to go straight home but stop by my cliff. I turned to go in that direction and, when I got there, stared down into the dark waters. My mind clouded with thoughts but I closed my eyes and cleared it out, just thinking about how the wind felt on my face as I stood there. Then I opened my eyes and looked up. Someone's cheerful smile illuminated my world. Botan waved to me from her oar.

"I sort of figured that you would have come here first." She said softly as she flew slowly over to me. She patted the spot next to her and I smiled and got on. She lifted upward and flew slowly over the trees until we could see the bright lights of the city. My arms wrapped around her waist and I pulled her back slightly so that she was closer. Her scent was simply intoxicating. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. "And I am sure that a child will do nothing more than bring us closer together. But, since I am a demon, I will be very protective. I am warning you ahead of time. Not to mention Hiei and Kuronue. They will also be more than protective." She giggled.

"Koi, this is the best thing that's ever happened to us. The most that can go wrong is if we get separated somehow."

"Separated? I would never let that happen." I kissed her neck. "Never."

**XxXxX**

I stared hard at the ceiling. My day off. I smiled at the sheer pleasure of being able to stay in today.

"Hiei is looking for you. He said that it's important." I sat up and blinked at Kuronue. He was standing in my doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Heh." I replied, frowning. "I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and left. I could've said 'go away' and it would've had the same effect. But I dragged myself up, wondering what was so important.

"We're training." I stared at him then raised a brow.

"We are?" I asked, crossing my arms. Botan had left earlier for Reikai so I had nothing better to do with my time. But I did want to cram in a little relaxation. Help was scarce at the store and Daisuke was doing all he could to help. So I couldn't exactly have a day off and sit home. Training did sound good so I decided to go along with it.

**XxXxX**

Daisuke stood with me in the back room, laughing. I smirked.

"Well, we have five minutes. You can go get a drink and if you're not back by the time break is over, you're fired." He winked at me and I grinned. I decided that coffee sounded good.

"Want anything?" He shook his head. "I'll be back." I said with a wave as I walked out. Who I saw at the food court made me grin. "Keiko!" She turned and looked at me then smiled her sweet smile.

"Kurama-kun!" She hugged me and smiled wider. "Can I walk with you back to work?" I nodded and ordered my coffee. Then we began the walk. "I heard the good news, daddy. Excited?" I chuckled.

"Of course. Anxiety is also not helping." She nodded.

"Well, there is a lot going on. I could understand it." Her smile remained unfaltering. "Yuusuke and I are in the same boat as you two. I found out yesterday." I grinned at her.

"I was wondering why your scent changed and why you seemed so happy. Congratulations." She laughed. "How did Yuusuke take to it?"

"He hasn't stopped fussing over me. You'd swear I was of glass." She looked so radiant and happy. "He can't wait to have someone to take after him."

"I can imagine." I looked in the windows of the stores as we passed them. "Botan seems happy, too. And you look like you couldn't keep a smile off your face if you tried." She shook her head.

"I couldn't." Her grin grew smaller when we got to the store where I worked.

"Don't be afraid to drag Yuusuke here." I winked at her and she nodded.

"Of course not, Kurama-kun!" We parted ways and I went inside.

**XxXxX**

"AIIIEEE!" I sighed and slapped my forehead. Kuronue and Hiei were really making some noise. Botan had come into the room and they accidently splashed her with soda. "Enough fighting, you two! I'm more used to Kurama and Hiei than you in there, Kuronue!"

"You should listen." I said, standing up. "And we really need to clean this apartment. My mother is coming over and so is the rest of the gang."

"Why are they coming over, anyway?" Hiei brushed off his clothes. "I don't see a reason."

"I already told you. Botan and Keiko are pregnant and this was their idea to have a get-together. And, since my mother doesn't know about our little.. surprise, I guess it would be nice to expose the truth." I explained. Then I turned to my mate. "You didn't invite Koenma, did you?" She looked down and frowned.

"Of course I did, Kurama. He was the boss of the Reikai Tantei.. I couldn't just-" Shaking my head, I scowled and walked out of the room.

"I have something to do." I slipped on my shoes and left the apartment.

"Like what?" Botan asked, poking her head out of the doorway.

"Like pick my mother up." She sighed and nodded. I knew it was wrong to still be angry with the little godling. But he was the one who.. Shaking my head, I stopped my line of thoughts. I just couldn't help but hate him. What he did to her.. When I got to my mother's house, she was ready and happily waiting for me. "I didn't even call.."

"I know but I know you well enough to know that you never miss an opportunity to pick me up first thing!" I sweat-dropped and didn't bother to disagree. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

"Then, of course, you're ready." I stated and she shoved me out the door. What a wonderful beginning of.. whatever it was.

**XxXxX**

_Very sorry it's not that long. I will try to update soon but school starts tomorrow if you want to technical since it is 3 in the morning._

_n.n Please review and I hope you're not mad for the wait._


	25. Chapter 25

_Delicate Petals_

_I own nothing. Therefore, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!_

_Chapter 25_

**XxXxX**

What had I ever done to deserve this kind of treatment? Koenma was here. Why was I even attempting to put up with him? But.. was my grudge against him childish? I could tell that my mother was waiting for news to be announced. She always did love gossip and the latest news.

"This isn't like you, Kurama." Botan hugged me from behind. "You're acting very strangely. Please, koi, put the past behind you. Koenma-sama explained it all to you. He meant nothing by it. It was just that it did hurt to be let down. That was all. We're remaining friends. Why can't you?" I clenched my fists.

"Obviously, you've never heard about the mating honor code, kitten." Kuronue grinned at her. "Allow me to explain it to you." He cleared his throat and I sweat-dropped. "You see, demons don't usually just pick any ol' girl. We have to love them for a long while. And then we begin doing special things for them or setting our eyes on those close to them. This is known usually as a way to court a female. There's no real relationship there but it's forming." He grinned. "But, if while we have our eyes on her, she's seeing someone else, we become enraged and form a brick wall to hide behind. Think of this as a similar act of crying like a ningen woman. We don't cry often but it happens rarely. Now, some of us choose to go into a form of denile and we hide away or leave where there are no urges to strangle someone." She looked up me in sudden understanding. "But, if another hurt the one we love, the hatred never fades. Kitten, give up. He is never going to forgive that pathetic fool for what he did to you."

"What about after we're together?" She asked.

"Oh, so you want the full-blown explanation? Okay." He thought for a minute before nodding. "In his case, he basically cherishes everything down to the ground you walk on. I know from experience what being betrayed by a mate feels like and it isn't pretty." He frowned. "If he was ever betrayed by you, he'd be desperate for any kind of given affection. That is what led most demons to their death. We're looked at as evil creatures, you see. But we only have our own beliefs. And we see the ways ningens act. We don't think it's right at all." I began to calm down, listening to what he said, realizing every word was the truth. "Certainly some demons believe in ningen ways and act like them but it only gets them killed. Demons do not believe in betrayals. We hate it and even go as far as loathing it." Kuronue's indigo eyes focused on the sky. "Anyway, the point is, Koenma hurt you and that is never going to change. A demon's past is his life. Kurama's past is his life, all he has." Botan's eyes widened, turning to me. I looked immediately away, my mouth dry.

"Is all of that.." I nodded.

"Seeing what he did to you.. it destroyed me. Then you didn't.." I trailed off. I growled with hatred before glaring at Koenma. Then my glare went to Yuusuke, who knew from experience, I guess. He immediately jumped up and went over to Keiko, whispering something to her.

"Ahem." Keiko cleared her throat and grinned toothily. "As most of you know, this is a party for Botan and I." She waved the girl up and Botan left my side.

"This has been a very special time for us all. Two of us are very much happy and I know that our boys are, as well." She winked at me as she smiled. "Welcome, Shiori-san." Her eyes moved to my mother, who smiled. She then ran over to the woman and pulled her away. I followed at my own pace, knowing she would wait for me to be there to share the news. I stood next to Botan and slipped my arm around her.

"Mother, there is something we need to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked, blinking.

"I'm pregnant."

"You are now officially a grandma." I said with a smile. Mother looked shocked at first then squealed in delight and ran forward, enveloping both of us in that furious grip of hers. She always used to squeeze me until I couldn't breathe when I was younger and I had eventually gotten used to it.

"You made me such a happy woman! Now, I can spoil my little family rotten!" She leaned forward and kissed me and my mate, happily chattering away about how she would throw the best baby shower. "Is Keiko pregnant too?" She asked all of a sudden. I nodded. She smiled gleefully.

"No evil planning, mother.." I said, making a face and sweat-dropping. Botan giggled at my side.

"We'll probably have them close together." She said, rubbing her stomach. "But all of that can wait. Let's get back to the party!"

"That's my angel." I said softly, pulling her to me and kissing her cheek. She laughed.

"Stop playing."

"I'm not playing."

"Ha ha ha!" She shoved me away and I gave her a hurt look. Mother watched us, I noticed, with a glazed expression and a soft smile.

**XxXxX**

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"Freak."

"Baka."

"Moron." She glared at me as she retorted. I smirked.

"There is no stopping it. I have to get out of bed and go to work." I kissed her cheek and grinned. "Besides, if you still want me to keep this apartment then I have to pay the rent."

"You're so unfair! I don't want to be alone all day! Kuronue found a job yesterday and Hiei's leaving for a couple of days again." She pouted.

"You're not going with me. You'll just be bored." I rubbed her arm and stared down at her. She gave me her little pout and I frowned. "Don't do this to me.." I whined as I leaned over and nuzzled her neck, where I had yet to mark her. The first time.. I never wanted to hurt her that way. I wanted it to be wonderful for her and I knew that I would have to wait. I growled and she stiffened.

"What is it?"

"I haven't marked you yet." She blinked.

"What?"

"I didn't mark you. That bite mark on a demon's neck. Right here." I kissed the spot and she shuddered.

"When will you mark me? I want you to."

"It has to be done soon. So that no other man will touch you." I pulled her closer.

"Play hooky today.. please?" She begged. I did not want to disappoint her, of course. So, I agreed to stay home with her.

**XxXxX**

I sighed and allowed the hot coffee to slide down my throat. I had called work earlier. My mate walked in and smiled at me. Of course, she was marked now. She was only marked by my scent before but now the bite mark was there, as well. I gingerly fingered the spot on my neck where she bit me. I gave her an amused look.

"This will fade, eventually." She shook her head and grinned. I blinked.

"I put my spirit energy into that. There is no way it's going away, koi." She walked over to me and stole my coffee, taking a sip. I snatched it back and smirked.

"Then, of course, I am yours forever."

"Just how I want it." She gave me a wink. Then I gave her an evil smile.

"Of course, you are mine as well." I purred in her ear. "Just how I want it." She giggled and I blew softly in her ear. "Go get that shower you want so much."

"You know me too well."

"It's my job as your mate." I stated, crossing my arms. She rolled her eyes and walked off down the hall. The phone rang and I sighed, walking over to it and answering in a bored tone. "Hello?"

"Kurama." The voice drawled on the other end. I bit back a sigh.

"Yuusuke." I could almost see him grin childishly. "What's up?" I wandered back out to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Eh, nothing really. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Is this about Keiko?"

"No, it's about Botan." I paused.

"What about her?" He was silent for a minute. "What is it, Yuusuke?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this. Koenma talked to me yesterday." He stated in an uneasy voice. "He told me that we need to go on a short mission. It isn't anything but a delivery job to Makai." I froze. Not Makai.

"But that would mean.."

"Yeah." The boy sighed. "I know she isn't going to like it. I gave Koenma all hell about the idea but he wouldn't listen. He told me that her and Keiko could stay safely in Reikai but I know _you_ wouldn't like that. It's already been decided, though, buddy. Sorry."

"But both Hiei and Kuronue aren't-"

"No, not now. In a little while. Next week." I groaned.

"I can't leave her, Yuusuke. I can't go."

"You have to. There isn't any other choice." I felt more depressed than angry. "I tried to talk him out of it but it wouldn't work. Besides, we'll be gone only a day or two. Shizuru promised me to take care of them."

**XxXxX**

I watched as she walked out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" She asked, soothing me more than I thought possible at that point. She let go of me and moved around the couch then sat next to me. I immediately pulled her into my arms and wished I didn't need to leave. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, next to where my mark was.

"I have to leave." I said, though my voice was muffled. She was affectionately running her fingers through my hair when I heard her sigh. "Koenma wants us all to deliver something to Makai. Yuusuke said Shizuru.."

"It's fine. I'll be okay." She continued to run her fingers through my red locks, her mind on our mission, no doubt.

"I will try to be fast."

"It's all right. Shizuru said what? That she'll watch over me and Keiko?" I nodded. "Then we'll be fine. You know Shizuru." I smiled slightly. "And we have the communicators."

"Yes, but.."

"Don't worry so much, honey. It's bad for the baby." She laughed and I lifted my head to stare at her. "I know, shut up." She said with a wave of her hand. "But still, it probably won't take you that long. But why do all of you have to go?"

"Kuwabara is staying." I said bitterly. She kissed my forehead and smiled sweetly.

"Then we'll have someone to protect us. Two people, actually. Shizuru." I nodded. "Just be quick, okay?"

"I'll try."

"And be careful. I can't stress that enough. I don't want to be a single mother nor do I want to be alone." I coughed. She glared at me. "What have I to find out _now_?"

"You will most likely die if I do." I said quietly. "It is not proven yet but there have been cases." She sighed.

"But still, be careful." She stated. I nodded.

**XxXxX**

The time for our departure came quickly and we were forced to leave our loved ones behind. On a trip to Makai. I watched as Botan stared after us, her eyes empty. But I knew that she was worried. She didn't want to show it but I felt it through the bond.

"Kurama? You okay, buddy?" Kuronue asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, pal, you look a little pale." Yuusuke commented. I frowned deeper. "Oh, I see. It's about B, isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

"Hm. How sad." Kuronue sighed dreamily, mocking a girl. Tears formed in his eyes and his lower lip quivered. "Separation anxiety at it's worst! I must get a tissue! How _sad_!" He sniffled. We all stared at him, twitching. "I saw something like this just last week on _How Can I Live If You're Away From Me For Two Minutes?_! It was a horrible tragedy!" I then realized he was mocking my mother and myself. I laughed, not being able to squelch it any longer.

"S-Stop!" Yuusuke clutched his sides and let out peals of laughter. Kuwabara was rolling on the ground and Hiei looked disgusted.

"That was... too funny!" I could survive this. Kuwabara could barely talk so all we heard of his sentence was 'was... too fun...' At any rate, I was hoping the rest of the trip would be like this.

**XxXxX**

_Hm... I ended it here for the sake of updating. A little time away from Botan might be what the doctor ordered but not what Kurama wanted. n.n And with Kuronue and Hiei there, who could complain? The time is bound to fly by! The next chapter will be light-hearted and filled with humor! Please review! And thank you for being so patient. School is drowning me. I can't really do much about it. Yesterday, I spend most of my time on homework. ::cries:: What I wouldn't give to be a flunky and not care! JK! I like my grades in the 90s and high 80s._


	26. Chapter 26

_Delicate Petals_

_(This is where you put the standard disclaimer)_

_Chapter 26_

**XxXxX**

"I have a pimple." A portion of Kuronue's tongue was stuck outside the corner of his mouth and he held his leg up close to his face. I twitched. The light was bright and the fire itself looked like a signal fire. We really didn't care if we got noticed or not. We were strong enough to handle lower-class demons.

"Thank you for that important information. I am certain that those on Ningenkai are upset for missing it." I stated dryly. He peered up at me before nodded, an upset look tingeing his face.

"They are missing my news. How very sad for them. I bet they would cry if they knew this."

"Do demons even get pimples?" Yuusuke asked, leaning forward slightly. "Kurama never got a single one."

"'Tis because he is a feminine demon, with the long silky hair and the gorgeous eyes that any female would die for!" I glared at him. "And he uses feminine care products."

"I do not!" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it's that stuff that you use to help you look younger." He scratched his chin and I growled. "My, my, my. No need to get so touchy."

"What are you _on_?" I asked, giving him an incredulous look.

"That is none of your business!" He shouted. "It's mine, you cannot have any!"

"You're so cruel." I muttered sarcastically.

"I know but it is the brakes of the game. You have to live with it."

"Not fair." I stated, resting my chin in my hand. Yuusuke snickered. You could say that it was quite boring. That was probably why Kuronue was inspecting a pimple on his leg.

"Please tell me that we are almost there." Hiei sent me a look. I just shrugged.

"The only one who knows where we're going is Yuusuke. Koenma gave him the directions."

"I say about two or three days before we're there." I sighed.

"Just kill me now." I muttered. Kuronue grinned cheerfully.

"Aww, it isn't that bad, crybaby." I gave him a look. He blinked before looking around nervously. "What are we going to do, then? I mean, it can't possibly take more than a week to deliver that thing. If it does, I'm gonna kick that little toddler in the-"

"Don't worry. We've only been gone two days so far. It will be a week but I can imagine that we can have some fun with this." Yuusuke said, trying to lighten the tension. "Anyway, we don't have too much to worry about. We can just think of this as a vacation. We can have some fun kicking some opposing demons' asses."

"Yuusuke, we cannot upset this guy. Koenma made it clear that he is important. We cannot risk getting on his bad side. If we get arrested by his demon guards then we will have to present them with our mission." I stated. There was no point in pissing anyone off. The faster we got this done, the better. I just wanted to go home.

"The kitsune is right. The faster the better." Hiei looked up. "You should all go to sleep. It is my watch tonight."

"All right." We agreed in unison.

**XxXxX**

We got up early and set out at a good pace. Hiei was leading us through the territory, since he apparently knew which way we were going. The rain started around noon and left us all soaking wet and slogging through marshes. I had been around these parts before. Rare plants graced my sight every once in a while. Yuusuke was the source of most of the attention, after falling into the green pools more than three times. It rained a lot more here than anywhere else in Makai.

"Are we almost out of this place?" Yuusuke asked, sniffling. He then sneezed about three times and sighed.

"We have a few more miles to go. This land does not stretch too far." Hiei answered. I shivered. The chill wind was blowing every so often. I looked around. It was like any old marsh with deformed trees and only one thin muddy trail leading through it that twisted and wound like a snake. Vines hung down everywhere and leaves, if there were any, drooped down. Barely any animal dared come into our view. Kuronue sneezed behind me.

"This sucks..." He said softly. I looked to the side to see the green waters. Then I looked up at the sky. There seemed to be no end to the gray clouds... I could tell Yuusuke was getting tired after another hour ticked by. Slogging in the mud and falling in the marsh was making him tired. I sighed. We couldn't stop now. Hiei wouldn't allow it. And there wasn't any shelter to be seen. It was best to keep going.

**XxXxX**

The marshes clear, we stopped and built a fire. Kuronue and Yuusuke were sneezing up a storm. I didn't have any plants on me to cure a cold or whatever it was they had.

"Come on, Yuusuke. You're covered in green muck. Let's go get you cleaned up." I dragged him away and followed the sound of running water. It was a small, clear stream that was probably ice cold. But it would have to do. I dragged Yuusuke over to it and helped him wash up. He was shivering as bad as he had been before.

"Geez, I hate this place." His teeth were chattering and he was hugging himself.

"Don't worry, Yuusuke. Kuronue should have a big fire going and Hiei should be hunting." He nodded and we walked back to where we were staying. His clothes were soaked and his hair was dripping water down his face. I sighed. The fire was just as large as the last one and nightfall was upon us before we knew it. Hiei came back empty-handed so we had to find what we could in the packs we were carrying. I heated up water from the stream that I made Hiei fetch and made some tea for us. I had forgotten that I packed most of my plants. "This should help you, Yuusuke. And you, too, Kuronue."

"Thanks." They said in unison. Hiei sat by the fire and watched for anything in the darkness. I looked up at him. He looked worn out. I could see weariness beginning to appear in his eyes.

"Tonight is my watch." I told him. "You need to rest, too." He just nodded without a fight. I was going to be honest to myself. Kuronue and Yuusuke were getting sick, Hiei was tired, and I was the only one suitable for it. I just had to fend off my weariness. An entire day of traveling marshes would wear anyone out. Less than a half-hour later, they were asleep. I kept the fire going at a normal size just to keep warmth around us. The end of the marshes looked like the marshes itself. Of course, there were a few exceptions. The road was dry and there wasn't any rain. Coldness crept into my body, causing me to shiver and move closer to the fire. I sat there for a while, thinking of the past events, of Botan. I could remember that night in vivid detail. Then my mind wandered down the path a little further to come upon the time I ran here, to Makai. When I ran into Kuronue. I blinked when I heard the fire pop. I looked up at the sky. A light rain had begun to fall and the fire was threatening to go out. I put more wood on it and watched as it flared up again. How long would we really be here? Would we really be unchallenged through his lands? I doubted it.

"Kurama?" I looked over to see Kuronue peering at me with tired eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Kuronue. Everything's fine." He nodded and yawned, lying back down. I pulled my blanket around my shoulders and stared into the dark woods. The firelight provided enough to see around the clearing we were currently in but it did nothing to penetrate the darkness surrounding us.

**XxXxX**

"I would say that he's tired." I heard Yuusuke state. "He stayed up all night, didn't he?"

"I woke up once and he was wide awake, looking alert. He was deep in thought about something." I glanced over at them. Sure, I was a bit drowsy but they didn't have to act like I was completely out of it.

"Can we get moving?" I asked Hiei. The koorime glanced at me.

"Yes, kitsune. I found a path that leads to the main road into the city. We should be at the main road by noon tomorrow. The main road stretches for a while so that will take us more than a day." I nodded. It sounded logical. If I could remember right, this was the path I had taken before.

"If we keep this pace, you mean?"

"Well, we will be going faster, since we're not in the marshes anymore."

"True." I nodded. So, we set out a few minutes later. The rain had stopped a couple of hours ago. It wasn't anything special but it was still enough to make the route wet and muddy.

"Okay, I spy... something brown!"

"Kuronue, everything is brown." Yuusuke stated dryly.

"Not everything." Kuronue frowned, pointing to the bushes. "Now, guess. It's brown." I sighed and shook my head.

"Mud." I replied. He gasped and stopped.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"You've been choosing mud for the past hour!" I growled.

"Have not. I chose the bark two times. And that was Yuusuke's question!"

"What does it matter? We have been seeing the exact same things for the past two hours!" I retorted. "And this game is irritating me to no end. Can we try being quiet?"

"Fine, be that way." He gave me a glare and I gave him one back.

"Fine, I will." I turned back around and quickened my pace. Then I froze.

"Someone is cranky."

"Someone needs to learn how to be quiet." I muttered, continuing on. "Or I have other methods that are better for me than for you." He stayed silent and I rubbed my temples. Hiei was ahead of us by four feet. I knew he could hear us. I knew he felt frustrated. So did I. This was very aggravating. I had to remember to choke the life from a certain toddler when I get back to Reikai.

**XxXxX**

_Hey all of you who are still reading... I am **so** very sorry for the long wait. School sucks. It's mostly Chemistry labs, History reports, English essays, Spanish homework, and Sociology projects taking up my time. But I promised myself that I would update this a.s.a.p. Please be patient with me. I've been trying as hard as I can. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be up a little sooner, I hope. But, hey, I've got Christmas vacation to try hard and make it up to all of you!_

_Please review!_

_Thanks!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Delicate Petals_

_(This is where you put the standard disclaimer)_

_Chapter 27_

**XxXxX**

I was more than happy to see the main road come into our sight. Only a little while on this road and we would be at the town. I just wanted any excuse possible to get away from Kuronue. I smiled slightly. The past five minutes have been bliss. Just an hour ago, I had caught my second wind. I let my senses drift to the scents around us.

"Well, what have we here" The main road was always a source of travel for carriages and travellers. The demon beside us now looked like a ningen except he had long, pointed ears, fangs, and a long, brown tail that rested next to his leg. He was obviously a neko (cat) demon. "Where ye be going" His scent was oddly familiar... I cleared my throat and drew his attention to myself.

"We are going straight to the village by the castle."

"Ah." He nodded. "Ye seem familiar, boy." He leaned toward me, his glistening scarlet eyes thoughtful.

"I am merely in my ningen form, as you are, Kyoichi." I finally remembered who he was. He was an ally of mine.

"Now, how in the..." His eyes suddenly widened. "Ye be... Youko" I nodded. He smirked. "Well, it has been a while, my friend. Come. I will give ye all a ride." He still spoke the same and had the same personality. He didn't know Kuronue, of that I can remember well. I met him well before Kuronue but I had visited him and had, of course, told him of my friend. "Now, the rest of ye need to tell me yer names."

"My name is Kuronue, he's Yuusuke, and that's Hiei." I sighed, knowing he would be the one to answer.

"Yuusuke, ye be ningen, correct"

"Yeah." I knew Kyoichi had no problems with ningens. In fact, he was usually seen in ningen territories. We began moving once everyone was up. Kuronue, Yuusuke, and Hiei were in the back and I was seated in the front to speak with my neko demon friend. The scent of horses filled my senses and nearly made me sneeze.

"The rumors be true, Youko" He asked quietly. I sighed.

"Which ones? There are so many."

"The ones that say ye be stationed in Ningenkai." I nodded.

"I had no other choice. If I had stayed here, I would have been killed. That bounty hunter nearly had my head as it were." A sly smile appeared on his lips.

"But ye seem strong enough now. Why are ye still there"

"Well..." I paused. "I found myself a mate and I work for Koenma." His smiled only widened. "That and my ningen mother got sick when I was going to come back. Unfortunately, I have not found the heart to abandon everyone only to remain here."

"Word was that ye were here a little while back."

"Yes, I was. I got fed up and returned, only to have been attacked at a vulnerable state. My mate came and took me back, wounded and delirious. Kuronue saved my life there." I sighed again. He gave me a grin.

"I found myself a good mate, as well. When ye errand is complete, do ye wish to meet with my family"

"You went and had a family" I smiled. "Of course I would love to meet them. How far away is your home" He thought for a moment.

"Well, it takes me two days to get here. I believe ye will not be off by too much." I shook my head, calculating it in my head. We wouldn't have to travel the marshes if we went his way.

"And we will not hit those marshes again."

"Then let's go" I heard Yuusuke's voice plead. I rolled my eyes.

"Kyoichi... what do you transport into the village" I asked. He reached back and pulled out an all too familiar fruit. "Why would anyone want this"

"There are others like ye there, believe it or not." He tossed it to me and I stared down at it. "I have an extra bag with me at all times. Ye can have them." I smiled.

"Thank you." I frowned then. "How did you get so many"

"I be raising them." I stayed silent. My thoughtful expression must have reminded him of when I used to question things and turn them over in my mind because he did not say anything more.

**XxXxX**

We were in town that night, going through the dark streets. Lighted yellow patches lit up the gravel from the taverns and warm homes. Loud voices and chattering and breaking glass broke any of the silence that might have made it seem peaceful. I had eaten a fruit and was my old self for a while before it wore off. Kyoichi seemed unfazed as the scents of meats and fresh baked bread wafted out from the cracks in the windows and doors. But we were starving. I could tell the others were. Especially Kuronue. He always had this certain way of letting one know he was hungry. He would get this begging expression in his indigo eyes and he would make sighing sounds, each exactly five seconds apart.

"What tavern do you stay in" I asked curiously. Kyoichi looked over and smiled.

"It be a good ten more minutes." He replied. My eyes scanned the back alleys. I caught barely an outline of a shadowed figure here or there. I soon got bored; probably less than five seconds later and took a fruit out to munch on. I did it so absently. The effect took a little while but it happened before we reached the inn. A stable hand took the horses and cargo and knew exactly what to do. We went inside. The scents hit my sensitive nose and I immediately felt nauseous. It had been a little while since my senses were this sharp. The sick feeling left me after we sat at a table in the back for at least a half-hour. The fruit was always stronger than the juice squeezed from it. But I kept eating bits and pieces of it while waiting for some ale to be served.

"How do you feel" Yuusuke asked, probably seeing my expression when we entered.

"Better." I was getting used to my old senses again. The ale arrived and I was about to fish out some money when Kyoichi shook his head.

"I be payin' for us. I have a tab." He smiled warmly. "It has been so long..." I nodded and sat back, taking brief samples of the scents in the air. I could smell the bread, stew, and meat, same as in any tavern, drifting in from the kitchen. It made me feel at home. Some of the demons even had pipes. It felt so nice and warm inside compared the cool draft outside. My bones warmed before we even got food on the table. No chill remained in my body. After we ate and had two more large mugs of ale, we headed to our room. In order to save money, we ordered one room and Kyoichi got the bed while the rest of us spread out along the floor. I lay awake for about an hour, staring into the snapping fire, and thinking absently of my criminal past. If I could remain here, I would. If I could stay as Youko, I would. There was no doubt in my mind. But I loved Botan and it might not be the best environment for her here. Inside, I felt a longing. I _always_ felt this longing. But it had made itself absent tonight. I was home, in Makai, for once. "Ye be well, Youko" I looked over at Kyoichi.

"I believe I am." I said soberly. With my sharper vision, I could see every detail of his youthful face. If I were still in ningen form, I would only see him when the light danced across his face, playing cat and mouse with the shadows.

"Ye wish for this to be permanent, aye" I sighed softly to myself.

"I really do not know what to think. I want it to be permanent, yes... but I would never sacrifice my love for my mate to be this way." He walked over and sat next to me.

"Get some sleep. In the mornin' I will be tellin' ye how to transform back and forth without the fruit." I looked over at him sharply.

"You know how"

"There be a way to anything. My mate knows the secret well. She will help ye while we be there." I nodded eagerly. I would give anything to be able to be free whenever I pleased. I did not mind being Shuuichi in Ningenkai but sometimes, I had to be free.

"Thank you..." He put a hand on my shoulder then went back to bed. I felt the tension in my mind and body ease and, as soon as I lay down, I fell into a fitful slumber.

**XxXxX**

The morning in the tavern was the complete opposite to last night. I walked out to find myself nearly the only one in there. I tried to wait in the room and passed the time by eating little tidbits of the fruit. Then, when I was transformed, I left the room. I felt so rested. But I was craving something to eat. My mouth was a bit dry, too. The waitress immediately asked me if I wished for anything. I told her something to hold me over until my friends got up and something to drink. She brought me tea and leftover bread. I noticed how she stared at me. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I sipped the hot tea gratefully and gave her the amount of the cost, even though Kyoichi told us last night that he would pay. I told her not to tell him and she giggled and nodded with a sweet smile on her face. She was younger than me by at least one hundred and fifty years. Less than two minutes later, Kyoichi slid into the seat next to me.

"Ye be up early."

"I was never a late riser if I could help it." I grinned at him. "Have some tea with me. It tastes good." He nodded cheerily and ordered himself some. The young girl immediately brought him a cup.

"Well, this is the first time you ever brought company with you."

"Eh, they be wanderin' the main road when I be goin' by." He sipped the tea; let out a sigh of contentment. "This one happened to be an old friend."

"Oh? What is your name" She asked me, gazing at me through long lashes with lavender eyes. They were darker than Botan's and had less fire. I gave her a sly look.

"You need to tell me yours first."

"Everyone calls me Suko." She rested her chin the palm of her hand, her dark hair falling forward, brushing her freckled, pink-tinted cheeks.

"Everyone calls me Youko." After a moment, she recoiled as though I were a serpent. I gave her an odd look.

"Youko Kurama" I nodded, looking over at Kyoichi for an answering expression but he just shrugged. Big help he was. "What business do you have reappearing in a small town like this"

"I would hardly call this small." I muttered before shifting slightly. "Anyway, I am here on business." A foreign emotion flickered in her large eyes.

"Are you here to... make this territory yours" I sighed audibly. Why does my past have to be this cruel to me? Why does every demon in this realm have to know my name?

"No, I am not. I am here on a mission with my companions to deliver something to the owner of this territory. Does that satisfy you" I had a slight edge to my voice; one that I did not even mean to let slip. She relaxed visibly and nodded.

"I am sorry to judge you so quickly but we have been uneasy for so long." She bowed and left. I could hardly believe that I had snapped at her that way. Kyoichi smiled and began to talk to me. I drifted in and out of his words, not really listening.

"Are ye certain ye be okay" I jumped slightly and looked at him. Then I nodded.

"I suppose it just feels odd being here and in my original form." I took a sip of the warm tea. "It is hard to think that being here is...going to end." Kyoichi's smile remedied my anxiousness.

"Ye best drop by with that mate of yers. I wish to meet her." I nodded.

"I will be sure to." Our conversation was cut short as Kuronue, Yuusuke, and Hiei respectively came through the door. I had half expected the koorime to be first.

"I'm hungry. Is there any more food left, Kurama" Yuusuke asked in a joking manner. I nodded.

"I made sure to save enough for those on my good side." Hiei rolled his eyes at my antics and sat down in the corner. He still looked weary. I did not know if that was the effect that Makai was having upon him or if he did not sleep well enough but I knew that it would be hard for him to leave this place. Then again, the only reason I left last time was because I was unconscious and my mate had come to fetch me.

"I be certain that I will take ye all to the castle." I looked over at my neko demon friend. He had a serious expression on his face. "They know that I would not betray them. There be rumors that someone be willing to take the lord's life." Yuusuke raised a brow.

"Take his life? What do you mean? Who would do something so stupid" The spirit detective asked. I was wondering the same myself.

"The lord has to be protected by a normal demon-sized army. There is no way anyone would kill him without being caught first." I muttered, shaking my head. "It does not make sense." After five minutes of pondering, someone stepped into the tavern in a cloak, wearing jeans and white sneakers. The scent drifting toward me...no. It could not be. The hood fell back to reveal... "Botan"

**XxXxX**

Sorry to leave you at a cliffie! I just had to update. Besides, I will try my best to update as quickly as possible.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

_Delicate Petals_

_(Standard disclaimer)_

_Chapter 28_

**XxXxX**

_After five minutes of pondering, someone stepped into the tavern in a cloak, wearing jeans and white sneakers. The scent drifting toward me...no. It could not be. The hood fell back to reveal... "Botan!?"_

My mind was racing. The cerulean curls framing the pretty face that I longed to see ever since I left bounced when she shifted uncomfortably. I stood up immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I narrowed my amber eyes at her. She stared up at me innocently. Her smile dimmed after a moment before she gestured to the sack at her side.

"I have another part of your mission, I'm afraid." She said quietly. I stared at her for a moment before pulling her into my arms. She seemed to hesitate before wrapping her arms around me. Then she pulled away and punched me in the shoulder. "Do you have any idea how hard you are to track down? I should skin you alive!" Her amethyst eyes came alight with the beautiful fiery spirit that I was used to.

"We cannot exactly walk around with our energy signal unguarded." I gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at me before going to the others.

"Kitten!" Kuronue cried happily. "It seems like forever!" He stood and ruffled her hair affectionately. She smiled at him and then gave Yuusuke a good lump on the head.

"You didn't bother to contact me at all, you oaf!" Hiei smirked and shook his head. I walked back over and sat down before pulling her into my lap. The blush was evident on her slightly pale face. I frowned and leaned forward, inhaling her scent.

"You are ill."

"It's just the weather. I have a cold is all." She waved it away. Then her eyes met up with Kyoichi's and she smiled.

"Why, if it isn't Kyoichi-kun!"

"Botan-san! It has been a while, indeed. What brings ye here?"

"The stubborn father of my child and his team." She leaned back into my arms. I frowned.

"How do you two know each other?" Kyoichi cleared his throat, indicating that he would tell the tale.

"It be a good ten years since then, eh?" After Botan's nod, he continued. "She be the ferry girl to take me mother away." My mate laughed lightly.

"You were such a gentleman that you offered me to stay while you said your goodbyes. I do believe that you wanted to kidnap me and every ferry girl to follow." I grinned.

"That sounds like you, Kyoichi." I stated lightly. Yuusuke chuckled.

"But then where would I have been without my lovely assistant?" He asked; glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I could tell that he had a question. "Speaking of assistant, what have you got for us?" She frowned slightly.

"Well, I assume that since you are in a tavern, you have heard of the rumor that there is someone after the lord in the castle?" Yuusuke nodded. "Probably not in any full detail but that is no problem. I will inform you of it. You see, there is an heirloom to the family that this lord possesses. It is called the Shadow Staff. It has great powers that no one has ever heard of. At any rate, Koenma-sama discovered this secret too late. Someone has already found out about the staff and wishes to kill the lord for it. Lord Hisato has put his full forces to protect himself and the staff. I suggest that you try to make it there by tomorrow evening." I bit my lip for a moment.

"Why tomorrow night?"

"Well, the sooner the better. Hisato-sama is very concerned for the safety of the staff." I sighed. Things just had to turn around at the worst times. "We will do this as secretly as possible. The possible subjects will be easily found. Every demon on the most wanted list is bound to come to mind but only one of them knows the secrets. His name is Okura. Find him as quickly as possible and I will open the portal to Reikai. We have no time to play on this one." Yuusuke leaned back in his seat before the legs slid on the floor and he fell backwards. I sweat-dropped. Kuronue only laughed. I turned to Botan.

"Okura? I have heard of him."

"He was a criminal that was jealous of your position. He hated being in your shadow so he decided to do something about it."

"But why now?"

"Because you are no longer here to tower over him in our records." I had a bitter taste in my mouth. Something was definitely not right. But I pushed that aside for the time being. I cleared my throat.

"At any rate, you should not be here. It is too dangerous for you." She glared at me.

"Look, I may be pregnant and sick but I can take care of myself!" I rolled my eyes. Yuusuke picked himself up off the floor and grinned at her.

"What are you gonna do? Cry and then have a sudden mood swing to anger before you sneeze them to death?" I sighed. Yuusuke certainly knew how to start a war...

"Why you..." It took a lot to hold her back from clubbing our inept spirit detective senseless. Kuronue was cowering in fear under the table and Yuusuke's face was pure white.

"Calm down." I chided them gently. I looked at Kyoichi. "You will help us?"

"I be glad to." He said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

**XxXxX**

The moon was high in the sky before we reached the castle grounds. Kyoichi and Botan were our only hopes of getting us past the guards. Fortunately, they let us pass without having to inform any others since they had known Botan from once or twice before.

"Now, Kyoichi-kun, you can drop us off before you drop off your supplies. Right in the front, if you would." He nodded at her instructions and once we were off, he left us. I looked around before sniffing at the air. "This is the letter. Kurama, you and I will take this. Yuusuke and Kuronue, you two ask around about Okura." She turned lastly to Hiei. "You can stand watch up there. Since you have the Jagan, you can alert us to anything coming our way." Once we had our orders, we spread out. I managed to maintain a protective glare throughout our walk. Many servants shied away from us but one stopped us and asked for our purpose. Botan smiled kindly at her. "I have a message for Lord Hisato from Koenma-sama of Reikai." She nodded and led us to the private chambers of Hisato.

_Kitsune, I see someone on the grounds. Be on your guard just in case._

I blinked. Hiei...

_**Hiei? Can you get a closer look at who it is?**_

_Afraid not. He's got about ten men with him, though. The detective might intercept him before he gets to you._

I felt the link fade and growled. Botan looked at me before assuring me with a soft smile as if to say that everything would be fine. We arrived at a large oak door with a gold handle. Intricate vines were carved into the wood and formed a name. Hisato.

"This is where the lord is now." The servant rushed off and I knocked sharply on the door. A big demon, probably about a foot taller than I was, answered. He glared down at us with sharp eyes before he seemed to recognize Botan.

"Ah! Lady Botan!" He ushered us in quickly before closing and locking the door back up. "To what do I owe this visit? And why do you have a guard?" I growled at him before my mate took my arm and frowned at my behavior.

"We don't have much time to explain, Hisato-sama. You see, this is for you from Koenma-sama." He looked at it before taking it into his hands and scanning the contents.

"Another treaty?" He sighed and took out a pen before signing it and handing it back to her. He stared at her before looking at me. "You two...are mates?" Botan grinned and nodded cheerfully. "And you are expecting, ne, Lady Botan?"

"Sharp senses as always, Hisato-sama." She blushed a light pink and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up.

"And you must be Youko, hm?" I froze and looked up at him. "I know you're not here to steal this so don't worry. Okura is coming later, I believe. He usually tries to steal it at night."

"Botan, Hiei saw someone from the roof." I said suddenly. Then I looked back at Hisato. "Does he have about ten men with him?"

"No, those are my guards that I send into town." I nodded.

_**Hiei, leave them be. They are just guards that were in town.**_

_Hn. Fine, kitsune._

_**Look for someone with a strange type of power. He cannot be far from his prize.**_

_I sense something not too far off that is coming closer. I will tell Yuusuke to check it out. Let me see if I can tell if it is him first._

The link was severed. Botan and Hisato were talking so I, of course, had time to play with. He obviously would not harm her. However, the thought of leaving her without my protection was a different matter altogether. Instead, I looked around the room for anything that could be considered trap doors and the like.

"Hisato, do you have secret corridors leading to this room?" I asked curiously. If this thief got past the others, I would need to meet him here without a surprise attack happening.

"Only one that was used as an escape for the generations before me. The trap door is beneath your feet, under the carpet. It leads outside to the courtyard." He answered my question as though he had known in advance that I would ask it. Botan looked around the room. "There is also one door over there. However, it is completely blocked off. No one can get through. We destroyed the other door so if one uses this, he is in for a meeting with a dead end." Suddenly, something happened that was not expected. I ran toward Botan as fast as I could and pulled her into my arms before gesturing to the lord.

"We need to take the trap door!" An explosion suddenly ripped through the castle. It shook the very foundation of the stone fortress. I fell to my knees and set her beneath me to shield her from any and all harm. I had to protect her, even if it meant my death. She looked at me with wide eyes and gripped my shirt in her fists.

"Kurama..."

"Everything will be all right, Botan. I promise. Just stay down." She nodded and buried her face in my shirt. I heard laughter from the doorway. I looked at Hisato to find that he was behind me. At least I would have to be first.

**XxXxX**

Heh... Sorry to leave you at a cliff-hanger but I had to end it somewhere.

Next chapter will have some action. Promise!

Please review!


End file.
